Dragonbound
by PixieDust291
Summary: In a few days time Yugi's entire world had crumbled around him. His beloved brother left him, his village is attacked by zombies and burned to the ground, and then he dies. He comes back as a guardian angel with a new purpose, to save the dragon king.
1. Goodbye

**Dragonbound**

Chapter One: Goodbye

Written by Pixiedust291

Illustrated by Rutilus-penna

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

His entire world was crumbling right before his eyes. His body trembled "No. You… you can not mean…" Tears brimmed his eyes "You can not mean you're actually going!" he practically screamed.

"Yugi I have to. It is my duty." His brother did not look at him but continued to wash the dishes, a sure sign that he wasn't telling him something. "It is an honor to protect my country and my family."

"So you'll die for honor!" Yugi cried. "What about what you said! You promised you would not leave me. That no matter what you would always protect me!"

His brother froze and after a seconds hesitation he resumed washing "You're sixteen now Yugi. Already a man... You don't need me to-"

"Shut up!" He sobbed, bringing his hands to cover his face "You can not do this. You can not leave." He slammed his fist on the table "If you leave you will die! What honor is there in dyeing and leaving me-"

"Yugi I have already given my word to the general. I ship out tomorrow morning. Early."

Yugi stared at Yami's back for several moments in stunned silence. His brother had decided all this without even consulting him? Something was up. Yugi knew it. More then that he could feel it. "You're not telling me something Yami. What is it?"

Yami sighed and turned away from the wash bin as he dried his hands "I'm not keeping anything from you Yugi."

"Then why don't you look me in the eye and say that."

His brother's breathtaking ruby eyes turned and looked straight into his own amethyst ones that were swimming with unshed tears. "Yugi, please don't cry."

"Don't cry?" Yugi coughed "My brother just up and decides to join that band of knights that paraded through here not just a day and a half ago and I'm supposed to be what Yami, ecstatic. Happy maybe..? Happy that I'm losing the only family member I have left! The only…" he cut himself off before he finished that sentence.

"Yugi I don't expect you to be anything. I just…" he looked away, his gaze and tone hardening. "I want you to understand that I need to do this."

"Need..? What need? You always told me when we were growing up how the only thing you wanted to do until the day you died was to make me happy."

"You remember that?" His tone took on a more surprised hilt before it became cold again. Yami laughed "Yugi we were kids."

Yugi's mind snapped. He stepped forward and raised his hand to slap his brother across the face. Yami caught his wrist easily. Yugi resisted with everything he could, teeth gritted in anger. They wrestled for a moment and then fell to the floor. Yami pushed him down and straddled his hips, pinning him in place. Yugi struggled with all his might, even thrusting his body upward to try and get Yami off of him. He screamed his rage and then ultimately gave up. He fell limp and opened his eyes to look up at Yami. His older brother's wine colored gaze looked down at him, full of pity and some other emotion Yugi had never been able to read. He freely let the tears fall from his eyes and streak down his pail cheeks. How many times had he imagined the scene they were in now? His brother pinning him to the floor, straddling him, both of them out of breath, and their lips mere inches from touching... He knew it was wrong. He had been telling himself that since he started puberty. It hadn't changed one damn thing. Yami didn't know of course. How could he? Yugi closed his eyes. Why? Why after everything else was this happened? It was as if the gods had decided to punish him for his secret sinful love. Every dream he had, every fantasy, every time he looked at his brother when his back was turned. All of it had lead up to this heart breaking punishment. His own brother telling him he was leaving to join the war.

"Yugi… Please believe me when I say I have to do this. That there is no other way." Yami's voice sounded almost pleading to his ears. Yugi opened his eyes and moved to lean up, Yami moved away to allow him. He sat on the floor staring at his hands.

"If I begged you not to go..?"

"I have to." Then there was nothing he could do. He lacked the physical strength to stop him. Yugi rose to his feet and began to walk toward his room. "Yugi..? Are you not going to have dinner?"

"No. I'm no longer hungry."

"Yugi… it's my last night. Please eat with me." Yugi stopped and then turned to look over his shoulder. He looked at the man who had taken responsibly and cared for him since their parents had died. The man who had been more than just his brother but also his only and closest friend... Even if he was leaving and unknowingly shattering Yugi's entire world, he was right. He not only owed it to his bother to share his last meal with him, but also he knew himself that he didn't what him walking away to sulk in his room to be the last time he saw Yami. He nodded and came back to the table. The food tasted like ash in his mouth, even though it was his favorite.

That night he had lain awake in his bed, feeling empty and hollow. _"There must be something I can do."_ He kept repeating over and over again in his mind. Anything at all... Why? Why would his brother do this? Three days ago an army approached their village. The general had announced that the country was at war, and that all families who could spare a son where required to give up their eldest boy to join their ranks. Yugi remembered the fear that had gone through him at the words. He had immediately gripped Yami's hand and looked up at him. His brother had given him a comforting smile and whispered "Our family can not afford to lose me. I'm not going anywhere." The words had quelled all fears in Yugi's heart. The next day, while he had been minding the pub while Tea made more mead, Yami had left to go do some shopping. That night he had come back with not only a small amount of food but he had also looked as white as a ghost. When Yugi had asked him what had happened, Yami had brushed him off and had gone straight to bed. On the third day, while he had been delivering old pots to the blacksmith, he had seen Yami talking to the general and then later to Tea. They had seemed to be having a pretty sad discussion. Yugi had hoped Yami was finally confronting Tea about her attraction to him and letting her down gently that it was never going to work. Yugi bit into his lip as new tears threatened to spring to his eyes. They must have been talking about his leaving. How incredibly foolish he was. Yami had known even then and he had not told him. From his window he could see that the morning sun was just begging to rise. Already the rooster was crowing. Yugi gulped and got out of bed. He made his way to the window, brushed off the early morning condensation, and looked out at the dirt and cobblestone streets. A mule drawing a wagon filled with hay passed by. To most people in the village it was another gray and overcast day. Yugi moved away from the window, trying to decide what to do.

Instead of feeling sorry for himself he should do something. Yami wasn't gone yet after all. A though occurred to him. He should make breakfast. Putting his personal feeling aside he tugged his nightgown over his head and began to get dressed. He could make breakfast and at least allow Yami to leave with the last memory of his brother being a happy one. He slipped on his brown tunic and then grabbed his belt. He tugged on his leggings and then grabbed his boots. What should he make? Yami was really fond of biscuits and gravy. Yugi looked out his window again. He just bet Rebecca had some fresh ones coming out of the oven. He quickly tightened his lacings, snuck out of his room and down the street to the town bakery. He went around the building and opened the back door that led into the kitchen.

Rebecca was busily kneading more dough when she noticed Yugi. Her face immediately brightened. The girl's freckled cheeks were smeared with flour "Good morning Yugi!" Yugi smiled back kindly. Rebecca's crush on him was well known throughout the town. At first her feelings had made Yugi a little nervous, so he had tried to not be around her very often. But then over time when she did not confess anything to him or try to touch him romantically, he relaxed on an occasion when she had been particularly nice he had flirted with her. Besides, flirting with her kept up the appearance to Yami that he was not already in love with him.

"Good morning Rebecca. Do you have any biscuits?"

The girl giggled "This is a bakery isn't it?" she jerked her head to the right "Just came out not fifteen minuets ago. Just don't take too many."

Yugi walked over to the counter and after looking at the bakers dozen of biscuits selected the three that were the most golden. He brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply. Their warm, honey scent spoke to his soul. He turned back to the Rebecca "Do you have any bacon left over from the meat pies?"

She stopped kneading and tilted her head as if in thought "I believe so. Not very much though... It'll be in the back in the bowl." Yugi turned toward the back where the wash bin and flour sacks were kept. He only had to look around for a moment before he found a wood bowl with some seared meat inside. Smiling he grabbed a small handful, went back to the kitchen, gave Rebecca a kiss on the cheek as thanks, then left and dashed back down the street. He started a fire and got the meat cooking. He looked around their small kitchen for any spices Yami had lying around. He was rewarded when he found the salt in one of the small cupboards. When the meat got hot enough that it started spurting its fat Yugi added the salt and then poured the contents over the tops of the biscuits. He set them on a plate and then set that in the middle of the table. He knew it wasn't exactly biscuits and gravy, but he didn't have the time to go out and get cream or any of the other things usually needed to make gravy. He supposed this would just have to do.

Yugi looked to the ground. This really was the last time he was ever going to see Yami. It was well known most people who went to war never came back alive. He shook his head. No, there was no guaranty that Yami was going to die. So he should just put that thought out of his mind. Yet, all the same if this was that last time… maybe he should tell Yami how he felt about him? The thought was immediately extinguished as soon as it came. To tell Yami such a thing as he's about to go off to war would just be selfish and it would only make things between them awkward. Composing himself again he went to Yami's room and knocked before opening the door. "Yami! I made your fav…" his voice died when he saw the empty room. He stared for several minutes before he dragged his feet back to the table and sat down. He stifled his tears as he picked up the fork and began eating. After three bites he gave up.

When night fell Yugi made himself a sensible small meal and then feel into bed. It seemed to him that he was slowly dyeing. It was strange; he never knew that a broken heart could lead to death itself. That night his sleep was wrought with disturbing dreams. Visions of death, blood, and disfigured faces chased him. He could hear the agonizing screams of men and women as he ran away from the flames that enveloped his village. He heard a horrendous roar and when he turned out of the darkness two red eyes stared at him with fix fascination. Yugi awoke screaming, drenched in a cold sweat.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The rain, as it did almost every day, was beating down unmercifully upon the village of Quafin. Yet seemingly undaunted by the extreme weather all the inhabitants carried on nonetheless. As they toiled away with their provincial lives, everyone, even the very few women and children, were sopping wet. The horses tied to their stakes, had their heads drooped with their mouths a-gape. Every man's clothes were soaked and clung to their large bodies. Yugi stared at them from the only window in the washroom, and cringed. He hated hairy men they reminded him of bears for some reason. Wiping the back of his hand over his forehead, he turned his attention back to the dirty water his hands were currently submerged in. To his right was an excessive pile of bowls, pots, pans, and utensils. He hated dish duty, but it was better then listening to Tea blather on and on. To keep his mind from wondering what disgusting half eaten of digested food he was touching, he thought about other things; mainly the dream that his mind had been questioning since yesterday evening. The eyes disturbed him. They had seemed so cold like those of a predator, but yet also full of wisdom. Eyes the color of blood, could it have been a demon. There were said to be demons in the forest that separated this country from its neighbor. Everyone in this village had brown eyes, save him, but he was not born here in the village. He did not know where he was born; all Yami had ever told him was that their parents brought them here when he was about five and Yugi was still an infant.

A loud crash sounded and Yugi lifted his head to see a group of men failing to put a wheel back on a wagon. He watched their antics for a moment, specifically watching the one man who was in charge of holding the wagon up while the others put on the wheel. He was a younger man, his arms lean; he obviously did not have the strength to carry out the task. As their success continued to elude them, Yugi found himself wondering why they just didn't put something under the wagon that was a heavy inanimate object. That way the object could keep it steady, rather then the poor young man who was struggling. He contemplated going out there and telling them such, but he only shook his head. They would not listen to him; the men in this town believed women and children to be weak and simple minded; and though Yugi had reached his majority his height and looks still cause his to be considered a child. It made Yugi's blood boil. Finally, a brown scaled lizard around six feet tall came to the aid of the men and had the wheel on in less than a minute, using the idea Yugi had just thought of. Some men exchanged wide smiles with the lizard; others just regarded him with quiet anxiety.

This dusty village was one of only three stops on the long road across the wet Morex valley to the city of Domino. Quafin had two water wells, a small feed and supply store, an inn of sorts, and of course the pub and bakery. It had a few houses as well, but only a few people actually lived here in this barren, brown, sink hole. The majority of the people that came and made the village look so populated, were actually just passing travelers, merchants, or warriors. The true inhabitants of the town were suspicious of all. The ones they particularly feared were demons, which didn't make much sense to Yugi considering the townspeople thought everything that wasn't human was a demon, yet on the same token every time a lizard merchant would come into the center road bringing medicine that didn't work, or clothes that were over priced, they would not say a word. The lizard merchants with their scaled green or brown skin, their sharp pointed teeth, and their shifty golden eyes, made Yugi's skin crawl. If anything should be called a demon they should. He had asked Yami once, when he was younger, why the people did that. Yami merely had responded that people will believe what they want to believe; and it is up to a person themselves to see outside what is told. Yugi didn't really understand what that meant, however, he was sure that it would make sense at some point in his life.

"Yugi!" called Tea from the dining area.

Wiping off his hands and yelling back a "Coming!" he hastily made his way out of the kitchen, rolling his eyes as he wondered what the girl wanted now.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As the sun set, night came swiftly at its heels, the tables filled with the girths of men, however, something struck Yugi as a little odd as he poured a pitcher of beer and surveyed the room. "Tea..? Where is Mr. Mouto?" Mr. Mouto was more commonly known as the town drunk. The man came into the bar every night with his loyal hound dog, had five pints, and then passed out. For him not to be here was very unlike him.

"I don't know; probably home." answered Tea as he struggled with four plates at once.

"Possibly…but he always comes in around this time. And I've never known him to be a minute early or late."

"Don't worry about it Yugi. Maybe he worked too hard in the sun today and is just sleeping it off."

He doubted it. Mr. Mouto had never had a job in his life; but, not wanting to argue, Yugi nodded and headed to the tables to distribute the alcohol. Though his suspicions still were not quite sated... As he set down each drink in front of a man, he tuned his ears into all the conversations around him. Some of the men were talking about their wives, others talked about how heavy their work loads were today and what magic the lizard-merchant's drugs were doing to their various body parts. Yugi filtered through all that he heard, but as he turned to head back to the counter he picked up on a harsh whisper.

"Hey…did you hear about what's going on in Domino."

"Noth, what news do ye' have?" was the drunk slurred reply.

"Word going around is that Shadow, the country just to the east of here, had an uprising. The people didn't like the king see, so they killed him; slit his throat with a hot sword. Now they have a new king and the people of Domino city are now saying that they've seen troops from that kingdom camping near their mountains."

"Ye' saying that the country of Shadow is going to start a war with this onez? They people heres are nothing but human aren't they?"

"That is little concern, all I do know is that I believe a country that was just newly taken over has no business having troops at the base of another countries territory."

"Tis true, I's suppose. However, if Shadow does go to war with here…then other wars must also be on this new king's mind as well."

"It's not our concern; we do not hold lineage to any country, we will simply join with the victor after all bloodshed is final." a chuckle fallowed.

It was two of the lizard merchants that were speaking, of that much Yugi was sure, though he dare not turn around. Yugi retreated to the back to prepare some bread for tomorrow's crowd. As he mixed the ingredients together he processed all the new information he had just overheard. Shadow was indeed this country's southern neighbor. The last thing the merchants said worried him; that more wars were on the new king's mind. If that were true then even if his brother did survive he still would not likely come back for a very long time. If he even came back at all.

He put a towel over the bowl and set it near the stove to rise. Then again maybe there was no war afoot, and the troops at the mountain base were simply guards to keep war from coming to Shadow's new king before he became settled. A soft thud startled Yugi out of is thoughts, and looking outside he saw Mr. Mouto's old hound stumbling around outside in the darkness.

"What the…" Yugi broke off as he grabbed a lantern and a wool wrap before heading outside.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Will he be alright?" Yugi asked, holding the dogs sagging head in his lap. He had gone into the cool night to retrieve the staggering dog only to have the animal faint the moment he touched it. After struggling to carry the animal into the kitchen it was only then Yugi had seen the several bite wounds on the hounds legs and neck. The old village healer had been immediately called, as well as Mr. Mouto, and the old women had come slowly yet promptly.

"He'll be fine deary; looks like he just got into a struggle with some animal." the women cajoled in an aged and soft voice.

"Some animal..? But there are several bites, surly you can not think it was just one animal that did all this?" Yugi countered as he smoothed the old blanket that he had used to cover the dog.

"Yugi please." said the pub keeper. His name was Joey, and he was a man in his late twenties with bright blonde hair. He had been awoken by all the commotion of Yugi and Tea gathering towels and rags to halt the animals profuse bleeding. "Thank you very much for your time Healer. Please have a safe night." Joey offered as he led the Healer to the door.

Yugi watched them leave and sighed before looking down once again to the limp body that was Mr. Mouto's dog. The shock of it all had made him uneasy, for just the other day the old hound had been fine. The back door creaked open loudly as Tea returned.

"Did you find Mr. Mouto?" Yugi asked

"No…his house was…empty." Tea answered slowly, not gazing up from the floor. She had a bewildered and slightly awe struck expression on her face.

"Empty? What do you mean by empty? Was he out?"

"No. His…His house was a mess Yugi. Chairs, tables, and everything was smashed. It looked like there had been a massive fight. There was…and there was blood; there was blood everywhere. It was on the walls, on the ceiling, even outside the house." Tea's face turned a pail white; "I've never seen so much blood."

Yugi gaped at this "Well were there any signs of life? I mean were there footprints in the blood or anything? Do you think Mr. Mouto may still be alive?"

Tea shook her head. "I'm not sure, we saw…that is to say that some of the men in the town and I saw, what looked to be a blood smear of a boot sole. And we also saw tracks, animals paw prints, they wear huge paws and looked like a …wolf of some sort."

"A wolf, come on, there are no wolves around these parts anymore. Are you sure it was not just the paw print of Mr. Mouto's dog. The dog is in bad shape; perhaps he was trying to aid Mr. Mouto in the fight?"

Tea shook her head again "No Yugi, I don't think Mouto's dog has paws the size of a man's whole hand."

"Neither does a wolf. Besides, you've never even seen a wolf so how do you know it was the paw print of one?" Yugi said pointedly. He set down the hound's head and motioned for Tea to help him. Together they lifted the animal and made a bed for him in the storage closet. Yugi took an extra moment to set the dogs head atop a pillow and cover him with another blanket before closing the door quietly. "We'll have to take care of him until Mr. Mouto can be found." Yugi stated

"Yeah, and also with those stitches the Healer put in it would probably be a good idea for one of us to check on him in the middle of the night." Tea yawned out

"I'll do it, I don't mind-"

"Na, it's alright. I'll get up and check on him. Besides, I have to wake up to start the meat for tomorrows…or today's special anyway." Yugi nodded and glanced around Tea to the doorway where just beyond he could see the many rows of bare tables. In their excitement with the dog they had been force to close the pub early, much to many a man's displeasure. Tea looked to where Yugi's eyes had wandered and placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, they'll all be back and belching tomorrow."

Yugi smiled at her "Goodnight Tea, see you tomorrow morning."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi woke later then he usually did, do to the late hour he had gone to bed, but assumed his normal routine nonetheless. He rose and filled a small bowl with water before taking a rag and dampening his skin as he washed his body, then dressed in the set of clothes he wore every day, and finally descended the loud stairs to the pub below. It greatly startled him, however, to find Mr. Mouto sitting at the bar and sipping a pint of ale tentatively. He sat there with not a wound on him, seemingly none the wiser of the happenings of the night before. "Mr. Mouto! Good morning, it is so good to see you are well." Yugi beamed as he came to stand beside Mr. Mouto's stool. The old man set down his pint and starred at him blankly for a moment, eyes glazed and uncertain. "Mr. Mouto?" Yugi repeated hesitantly.

The old man still stared at him a moment longer before a violent shudder over took him and then he seemed to be perfectly content and cheerful, recognizing Yugi and smiling. "Oh, kiddo, hello... You must forgive me, I do not feel very well today."

"I can imagine, considering the state of your house and dog." Yugi agreed

Mr. Mouto studied him a moment before saying morosely "My dog?"

"Well- Yes." Yugi nodded. For some reason Mr. Mouto's new low tone of voice unnerved him and sent chills up his spine "He's in the back. We've been taking care of him. I'll go check and see if he is better. I'll be right back." he laughed and hastily ran off. He didn't understand, but he had a very sickening feeling that he should not be around Mr. Mouto for very long.

Running into the kitchen he stopped suddenly when he saw Tea was not there and that the storage closet door was open and broken off one hinge. Small droplets of blood smeared the floor and a bag of grain had been overturned. Yugi ran to the closet and peered inside, the blankets had been torn and there looked to be chunks of fur and skin on the floor. Backing away in rising fear he was about to call for help when a loud curse was heard outside and the sound of splashing water. Exiting the kitchen Yugi found Tea kneeling over a barrel of water with nothing but a thin chemise covering her chest, a bloody rag in one hand. Her eyes were tightly shut, she was sweating profusely, and she had a large scratch that started at her shoulder and racked down her back to her hip. That was nothing compared to the deep and bleeding bite mark on her right arm.

"Tea..?" Yugi inquired softly

Tea turned to him, her eyes were bloodshot and dark rimed "Yugi, Hi." she said before turning back to the barrel and dunking her whole head into the cool water, surfacing and shaking it vigorously like a dog.

"Tea what happened…the kitchen…and you?"

"It was that dog! It had been whining ever since it woke up so this morning I got it some food and right as I opened the door this…**thing** attacked me."

"The dog you mean?"

"No!"

Yugi jumped at her tone; it was not like Tea to become upset. In his whole life knowing her Yugi had never seen the girl not smiling or making jokes. "Alright, I'm sorry, I didn't understand. I only thought it was the dog because you originally blamed the dog in the beginning and now you're saying it was not-"

"Do you want to know or not?" Tea hissed as she submerged her arm into the barrel. Yugi fell silent, but not out of fear, more out of the fact that he didn't know what Tea was capable of when she was angry, so it only seemed logical to tread softly. "As I was saying, this thing attacked me. It was not the dog, I know it was not because it had these…gold eyes and, and this thing attacked so quickly and sank its teeth into my arm and-" she grabbed her head suddenly and swayed slightly as she lost her footing for a moment. Yugi rushed to her and secured his arms around her torso. On contact with her skin Yugi could feel the intense heat of her body, and her labored breathing.

"Tea you are not well! Please lie down and let me get the Healer-"

Tea shook her head vigorously "No, I'm fine now. It's ok." She steadied himself by grasping one hand on the side of the barrel, but she did not push Yugi away. "The thing-" she began softly "It did something to me. The moment it bit me my body felt as if on fire and, I got a glimpse of it in the morning sun and it was, it looked like something that was already…dead."

"Dead..?" Yugi repeated, Tea nodded and then opened her bloodshot eyes to Yugi's face and for a moment her smile returned.

"Hey Yugi, do you think Yami had a crush on Rebecca when we were younger? I remember that he almost used to go in there every day and bring you some kind of pastry." she laughed hoarsely

Thinking her completely mad, Yugi assisted her back into the pub where he helped her up the back way to her room. After laying her comfortably in her bed he informed Joey of Tea's condition and then hailed a man on a horse outside the pub to retrieve the Healer as quickly as possible. He returned to Tea's room where he sat at her bedside. Her breathing was labored and she held Yugi's hand tightly. He sighed as he looked at her contorted face. It ate at him to see her in such pain, even if he did find her annoying, and he could do nothing to help.

Both of them, the Healer and Joey, stayed at Tea's bed side. Every once in a while they would call out into the hall for Yugi to bring something. Yugi had abstained from also occupying the small room for the simple fact that there was no room, and someone had to watch the pub. They could not afford to lose a days pay again. After seeing to it that the arriving customers to the pub were sated Yugi then turned his attention back to Mr. Mouto; he could not very well leave the man in the dark about his dog. "Mr. Mouto, sir." he said hesitantly. He man turned his head slowly in Yugi's direction and with a look of dull concern on his face. "Sir, It's about your dog…He's gone and maybe, from what I've heard, dead."

Mr. Mouto stared at him for a moment before returning to his drink "So?" he burped.

"So? Sir your dog, he may be dead?"

"I heard you boy. What concern of it is mine, it was just a dog."

Yugi stopped himself from gasping, and as he walked away the chill in his spine grew. He didn't know what exactly was going on, with Tea being attacked and blubbering nonsense about golden eyed beasts that looked dead but were alive, and Mr. Mouto's dog being there last night yet not this morning, he didn't know what to think. There is only one thing he did know though; that man at the bar, he was most assuredly not Mr. Mouto.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **Hahahaha! It lives! The first chapter to my new fantasy mobiumshipping fic is up! I'm not going to hold anything back with this fanfic. I'm seriously going to just let my imagination flow. I'm going to try and incorporate fantasy, erotica, horror, romance, action & adventure, and any other genera a want to add. So let's just see what we get, shall we? *wink* those of you who have read my stories before know how imaginative I can be.

**IMPORTANT!** – This fanfic will have fanart! Here is the link to the artists deviantart page so that you may view her gallery and find any and all the pictures that she will do for this fanfic, as well as the ones she has already completed for a few of my other fanfics. I do warn you though; you may need a tissue box before looking at her art because you just might die from epic nosebleed and fan girl squeeing.

( rutilus-penna. dev iant ta rt.c om ) without spaces, naturally.


	2. Something wicked this way comes

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Two:

Something wicked this way comes

Written by Pixiedust291

Illustrated by Rutilus-penna

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi placed the last dry dish in the cupboard, letting the door shriek closed. At the loud noise Joey's voice bellowed from Tea's room, "Stop that infernal racket, she's trying to sleep!" It had been three days time since the incident with Mr. Mouto's old hound, and the beginning changes that had taken place with Tea's personality. In those measly three days she had managed to run a high fever, sleep so soundly it had almost seemed like she had not been breathing, and vacillate from ill tempered patient to uninterested doll. Yugi didn't know what to make of it, and for the protection of his sanity he stopped going to her room. Yugi groaned and left the kitchen, exposing himself to the pounding rain. He stomped through the mud and across the town until he reached the well and descended the bucket for water to wipe down the bar counters. As the bucket descended into the dark void below, Yugi scanned the inhabitants also dealing with the midday rain.

Aside from the fact of Joey's unusual behavior, there seemed to be many bizarre changes going about the town. Mr. Mouto hardly ever spoke to him anymore and he was always seen lulling around with an indifferent look on his face. Though everyone in the town, now that Yugi looked closely, had a blank look on their face, and they were all sitting. He rose from his leaning position on the well and took a few steps forward, turning in a complete circle as he wanted to get a complete view of his surroundings. Everyone in the town was sitting in the rain, not sawing anything, not doing anything, just being perfectly still. Usually by this time the feed store owner would be hollering for burly men to lift bags into wagons, and the older generation would be complaining of the cold as they smoked their pipes. Off in the distance came a soft smattering of what sounded like horse hooves, and a few moments later a group of about three men on horseback rode up beside him and dismounted. They were dressed heavily in armor and their faces were covered. Yugi could only assume they were dry inside those cages of metal. One man, possibly the captain from the mark on his wide chest, turned to him and gestured for water before turning to the feed store. He clanked to the store steps where the owner was positioned as he gazed at his feet hypnotically.

"I say old man might I get some feed for the horses? They've had a long trek and we are in grave need of them still further, yet I do not fancy the beasts will live much longer unless we feed them." As Yugi's bucket surfaced, he willingly gave it to the open mouthed stallions; they looked like they needed the water more then he did, and he wished to terry a while longer and see the store owners reaction. It was exactly as he feared. The owner merely raised his head and stared at the captain in dull interest before letting his head lull to one side and letting a bit of drool escape. The captain took extreme offense at this. "Man! Be you an idiot! Fetch some feed!" he flashed his coin purse for emphasis "I have money now do right by your house and off with you." The owner still gazed at the sky as if it were the first time he had seen it. The captain growled and turned back to his companions, his eyes locked on Yugi. "You there, stable boy!"

Yugi balked at the name and had half a mind to defend his honor, however, he was in his bar uniform which did resemble a stable boy's and his opponent did carry a sword. He let the comment slide, thinking him just very very mistaken. "Yes Sir?"

"Tell me are you daft like so many in this village?"

"Not as of yet..." Yugi smiled teasingly.

"Then fetch me some feed, I shall pay you for your trouble and pay you well if you are hasty." Yugi nodded and ran back to the pub. In the stock closet he retrieved two bags of feed and struggled to bring all of them out at once. He then returned to the pub to fetch a large iron tub. He drained the feed bags into the tub and gently guided the horses around it so they could all eat. Once done he raised his hand to wipe at his brow before turning to the captain. The man nodded his head and fished out two silver dollars from his pouch and tossed them to Yugi. "Very well, you shall get more tomorrow when we depart if you take care of our steeds until then. Now, where be a place to stay?"

Yugi stilled at his words "I would not recommend that you stay here sir, these parts have been…odd as of late."

"We will stay where we see fit boy, now that building over there is your Inn is it not?"

"Yes." Yugi admitted as he led the horses so he could tie them to the pub's entrance beam "And don't bother talking to the manager, I doubt he would care if you paid for your room in sand, let alone ask him for one." but the armored men did not appear to hear him as they noisily walked away. He gazed at the townsfolk once more, not a one had stirred from their original position. Yugi silently stroked a horse's head before slipping back into the pub.

Night came swiftly, as it usually did, but Yugi found himself serving beer to only a handful of men. The sheer decrease in the pub's usual number of occupants did not surprise him; it was only logical considering the whole town was acting like turkeys in a rainstorm. He was just glad that the men inside the bar were acting normally; he never thought he'd be so happy to hear the disgusting gaseous explosions of men's bodies in his life. After cleaning the last dirty table, Yugi rested on one of the stools and pulled out the two silver coins. The captain said he would pay him well, but he had no idea a captain could be this generous. Two silver coins; if he wished he could buy a horse or possibly a cow, but he knew full well this money should go to the pub. Yet there was something insider him, some feeling, that said to keep the money. Perhaps he wanted to keep it because Tea and Joey were acting so abnormal, or possibly he just wanted something kept safe for himself in case of emergencies. Either could have been the truth, but all Yugi knew was that he didn't want to part with this money.

A deafening guttural cry sounded through the night, startling the pub's occupants and effectively making Yugi jump three feet and turn to the pub door, eyes wide in anticipation. Nothing but the shallow hush of breathing met their ears. "Heh.. probably was just some old goat getting spooked by a snake." one man laughed nervously.

"No, that sounded…like someone was in agony." another man countered.

While the men whispered their interpretations of the sound, Yugi made his way to the window. Ducking down, he crept along the floor until he was just below the glass, and then slowly rose until his eyes could see out. Emptiness and darkness met his gaze, then squinting he noticed a lantern in front of the Inn was lit, and swinging back and forth. "What do you see boy?" came a man's trembling voice.

"I…I don't know?" Yugi said truthfully as he rose to go to the door. Opening it slowly he peered out to see that the lantern was coming closer. Its dull flame hardly gave off any light, but Yugi could see the vague outline of a person walking. Still closer the lantern came, swaying back and forth. "Who's out there?" Yugi called. The lantern stopped its progression yet did not cease its swaying. "Identify thy self!" No answer from the lantern, it's merry swaying only continued; back and forth, back and forth, taunting him. A chill ran up Yugi's spine and he suddenly was gripped with the intense instinct to flee.

"Hey! Speak if you have tongue!" called one of the heads that were peaking outside from the pub door.

"Quiet! All of you leave now…GO!" Yugi yelled, retreating a few steps. Suddenly the lantern laughed. "Do you think this a cheery moment?" Yugi asked, still retreating.

The lantern said nothing yet ceased its swaying, and out of the darkness came a long and furry creature. It circled down what appeared to be an arm then clasped the rusted iron metal and opened the glass window. As the animal entered the lantern itself it turned as if to look at him, and in the flickering light Yugi saw the black fur and pointed face of a weasel. The black creature shot him a momentary glance then curled itself around the flickering yellow fire. For a moment all light seemed to vanish then suddenly the weasel's body ignited in a ball of red fire and its scream caused Yugi to clutch his ears.

Not waiting to see the purpose for that magic trick, Yugi turned to run, only to come in contact with the lumpy form of Mr. Mouto. Yugi opened his mouth to cry out in alarm when his throat suddenly clenched shut as he gazed upon the old man's face. With the large ball of fire now illuminating and rising in the sky he could see everything clearly. Looming in front of him was Mr. Mouto, with eyes leaking blood, mouth agape with large fangs protruded from his swollen blue gums, and his hands deformed with long blades around three inches in length. His eyes were a crystal blue with a single orange pupil. "…Mr. Mouto?" Yugi whispered in disbelief after he sharply jumped away. Mr. Mouto only smiled; a bloodthirsty and hungry grin. He wheezed before reducing himself to all fours and leaping at Yugi. Yugi managed to dodge him by ducking and sprinted to the door.

Once inside, Yugi turned and locked the wooden latch, only to hear the crashing of breaking glass. Gasping he ran towards the stairs and as he climbed he heard the men's cries of death. He ran to his room and locked the door behind him. Turning, he knelt at the bottom of his bed and frantically shoved items out of his way in his search for- his neck was suddenly grabbed and he was yanked back then flipped over on his back violently. His breath forced out of him in a loud gasp. He looked up into the blue and orange depths of Tea, blood dripping from her eyes and mouth. "…No." Yugi managed to whimper.

Tea tilted her head as if she seemed to understand him "Yugi?"

"Yes Tea it's me!" Yugi nearly screamed in exasperation.

"Yugi!" Tea smiled, causing more blood to flow and splatter over Yugi's face and neck "Yugi, I feel so different, you really should try it."

He attempted to punch her, but she caught his fist in mid air, "No thanks." Yugi settled on hissing.

She made a tsking sound before leaning in close so her mouth was at his shoulder, Yugi could feel her moist breath and the tips of her protruding teeth. "To bad, you would have been so beautiful."

Yugi used all his strength to release his hand and sock her in the temple. Her grip on his neck loosened, and as she grunted in momentary pain it gave Yugi just enough time to twist his body and reach for the dagger under his sheets. When she grasped his hair to restrain him, Yugi screamed. His eyes grew wide as he was dragged away from the concealed blade. He twisted in her grasp and attempted to kick her. His face was shoved to the wood floors, dust and the scent of wood invaded his nose. Panic, pure and white hot, enveloped him. He was going to die. He closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. He was going to die and he would never be able to see Yami again. His whole life he had spent in this dust bowl town. He had never left or gone out to see the world.

He heard the hard thumping of feet, and what he thought was his door opening. Tea's weight on him shifted and then immediately left him. He heard a blood-curdling screech and then the sound of glass braking. He shook his head and tried to rise to his feet. Yugi opened his eyes to see Tea on her side with a kitchen knife imbedded in her throat. Joey was kneeled to the right of her, shivering and coated in blood.

"Joey." Yugi whispered a smiled coming to his lips. "Thank you Joey you-" Joey held up his hands to his face, the smell of the liquid seemed to intoxicate him as he leaned forward and licked his palms. Yugi immediately cupped a hand over his mouth and crawled backward until he hit the wall. Joey turned, his orange pupils filly dilated. The blonde grinned just before he jumped toward Yugi. Yugi somersaulted out of the way as Joey collided with the wall and burst through it. Yugi sat there in stunned silent for the longest time as the screams from outside slowly faded to the gentle ripping and breaking noises of bone and muscle being masticated.

Steeling himself and gathering his thoughts, Yugi rose and walked toward the body. Once he was sure she lay dead he retrieved his dagger from under the bed and turned back to gaping hole now in his wall. Outside, the still alive townsfolk, or rather the ones that had turned into monsters, were all gorging themselves on the bodies of the men, women, and animals. Just outside the pub entrance was a particularly large group that was ripping apart the men that were in the bar and what looked to be the armored bodies of the captain and his allies. In the sky, the fire ball had subsided to a low, glowing, sphere of light. On the rooftop of one of the buildings was the weasel, now the size of a horse, with red bat like wings, and spiral horse. It surveyed the carnage with its mysterious shadow rider next to it. The rider was cloaked in black and wore a dark red cloth mask, but that was all Yugi could make out. Turning away from the window, with unshed tears in his eyes, Yugi looked down at his dagger; the one Yami had given him for his last birthday. It was only a matter of time before the creatures found him and he suffered the same fate. Even if he ran for it, it was an extremely slim chance he would make it. A stinging wet sensation at the back of his neck made him rub, only to find when he pulled back his hand he was bleeding. Groaning Yugi looked out the hole again, even with all the people, the rider, and his demonic pet…taking a chance on a decision with a small probability of success, was better then making the decision to give up and die without a fight. He was going to fight till his last breath. Because more then anything he wanted to see his brother again.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**AN: **And Chapter two is up! What will happen to our sweet little Yugi? Ten reviews and you guys get the next chapter.


	3. Second Chances

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Tree:

Second Chances

Written by Pixiedust291

Illustrated by Rutilus-penna

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi began by lighting a kerosene lantern he had found in his closet and slowly creeping into Yami's room. Then he rid herself of his bar uniform and dawned one of Yami's black tunics. It was a little baggy in places; the pants were about two inches too long, and every cloth fiber seemed to tug at his heart strings, however, the dark colors would serve as better camouflage then his white blouse shirt. In addition, these clothes did not reek of blood, so they would not draw the villagers' attention. Yugi rubbed the fabric between his fingers; if anyone was to attack him the clothes would provide more protection then his uniform, which left a great portion of his arms bare. He turned to the window above Yami's bed and watched the cannibals cautiously. After seeing that his presence was still undetected, he quickly exited the room and went down the hall once more. He entered Joey's quarters and held the lantern high so he could see; Joey's room had no window so the helpful glowing sphere just outside could not shine any light, though even if the red glow could have provided some guidance it would not have made the sight any less grotesque. With lantern thrust upwards, Yugi's eyes fell on the sight of Mr. Mouto's dead dog, with all his entrails decomposing on the wood floor. The animal was half eaten, and showed the same fangs and blue gums as the villagers had.

Yugi gasped and pushed himself back up against the door, covering his mouth to keep himself from making any more sound. The last thing he wanted or needed was to alert the still hungry inhabitants that there was still fresh meat to be had. Gulping, he took a step forward and ignored the dog's body; he couldn't deal with that now, what he needed to find was- there! Setting down the lantern, Yugi retrieved the jar of poison from under Joey's pillow. He had always had mouse problems in his room, so he would always keep a jar of tasteless and odorless poison to put on pieces of cheese before he went to bed each night. Yugi set the jar in his pocket. He was almost ready; now all he need was what was left of the pub.

Slowly making his way down the stairs and being mindful of which ones creaked, he peaked around to see that no one was in the dining area; however, there was a huge hole where the door had used to be. It was an excellent vantage point for him to see that the cannibal villagers seemed to now be huddled together with the same placid look on all their faces. The hunter and his ride were nowhere to be seen, though the red sphere still hung in the sky. Not wanting to delay any longer, Yugi hurried to the kitchen and from the top cupboard retrieved a small pouch. The cloth held the savings that Joey had kept hidden; it was a dowry for the day he had planned to marry Tea off to someone. Looking at the small amount of coins and paper money, Yugi fished out the silver coins from the captain and added them to the collection. Tying the pouch to his lopsided belt, he then slinked to the back door, looked, and then made his move.

The old wood creaked a little as it opened, but from what Yugi could see it had not attracted the attention of the cannibals. He tiptoed from the door to the outside and moved his way along the pub wall. He looked around the back. No one was there, every one of the villagers seemed to be gathered in that ridiculous circle just in front of the pub; what luck! Yugi smiled and dashed across the road, hiding behind another building and then another. Looking around, Yugi could see that if he could just make it past the Inn's horse stockade he could make a break for it and possibly hide in the forest. The forest was forbidden for anyone to go in, but at this point Yugi really didn't give a damn. The only problem was that once he got past the stockade it was open valley for several yards until the forest. He would be a bobbing black dot amongst bare green hills. Yugi rolled his eyes, thinking he might as well just put the lantern he held on the top of his head and yell at the top of his lungs that the 'dessert' course was being served. He turned and looked behind him. His eyes looked to Yami's window and then turned back to the stockade. There was nothing here in this village for him now. If he stayed he was going to die anyway. He might as wall die trying to live. He would not give up, even if it did seem infantile and illogical to continue hoping.

He crouched low to the ground and crawled to the wood fence. All the horses were departed; their entrails scattered across various parts of grass and their skulls opened. Yugi once again did not acknowledge the carnage, but merely kept moving. He reached the end of the fence and turned back to view the cluster of cannibals. Their trance had not faltered, however, in front of them now stood the cloaked figure. He stood there passively, as if he wasn't afraid that the villagers might turn on him, and they didn't. He walked right up to an old woman and grabbed her face turning it harshly to one side. The women did not stir or even seem to notice his touch. He released her and surveyed the entire group, and then he walked around the circle, peering at each individual. It was clear to Yugi he was searching for something, but what? He didn't want to terry and find out, especially if it would cost him his life. Turning toward the forest he rose to his knees, and pushed off in a swift motion and began sprinting. He ran, his breathing becoming frantic, for Yugi the vivid image of his body being ripped by the cannibals protruding, bloody teeth fueling his speed. Then in a split second he was on the dirt with a great weight on his back. He coughed as he inhaled sand and strained to turn his head to see what had captured him. In his peripheral view he was able to see the gleaming eyes and teeth of the weasel. It sniffed his head and nipped at his shoulder causing fresh blood to flow to the earth.

Yugi growled and attempted to move his hands, only succeeding in grabbing one of the animal's toes. The animal snorted before raising its head and looking towards its master. Almost immediately the hooded man stopped his inspection and looked in the direction of the animal. He began walking toward them. Yugi's struggles increased, the feeling in his stomach exploded and fear consumed his entire body; he knew if the rider got to him he was surely dead. Yugi screamed and reached blindly for anything. His fingertips only met cool grass, and then he felt something flat and hot. Realizing it was his lantern; Yugi immediately grasped it and swung the object so that it hit the weasel's paw that was covering his torso. The lantern smashed, glass flying and fluid igniting. The weasel screeched as its fur caught on fire and he lifted his paw to his mouth, licking at the burned flesh. Yugi rose and began running again; he glanced over his shoulder momentarily to see the horrifying sight of the rider now on his stead and taking flight to pursue him.

Terror and anguish gripped Yugi. His efforts were truly all for naught; he was going to die here in this retched town. A sharp pain sliced through his body as he fell to the ground; raising himself by his arms he looked behind to see an arrow embedded in his calf. Looking up he saw the weasel descend with powerful beats from its wings and touch the ground a few yards from him. He could now feel the tears running down his cheeks; all that entered his mind as he watched the rider dismount was how he wished he had told his brother how he felt, how he had never left this village and seen anything, his whole life he had been no more than a servant and an object of ridicule for this dust bowl town. How he had wanted to see far off places, how he had wanted to see other people, other creatures even. He smiled as he remembered; memories of himself and Yami when they were kids splashing around in the rain, or how when he was little Yami would come into his room to wish him good dreams, played before his eyes. Yugi closed his eyes as the rider now loomed over him.

"You should not have run child." his voice was a low whisper, dark and seductive. Yugi opened his eyes to stare up at him with a rebellious gaze. His full features could not be seen, however his drastically pail complexion, gleaming yellow eyes, and bangs that fell unattractively over his cheeks and eyes, were most apparent. Yugi found him, as he looked into his eyes, handsome and utterly charming. He shook himself, his thoughts becoming murky and unclear. He thought he would faint from how much blood he was loosing, but his body did not seem in the least bit affected.

"Little boy, where is the witch?" came the rider's voice once more, his slender fingers with black nails were put in front of Yugi's face.

Yugi's head seemed to grow heavy and he lulled it to his right shoulder "What witch?" he mumbled truthfully. A sharp pain twisted and ground in his mind and did not lessen even as he cried out, cowering away from the rider.

"Come now, you must-"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Yugi growled the pain in his mind searing. His thoughts were turbid. He rose up on his forearms and turned his head to glare at the man before him. "I'm not telling you a damn thing." he repeated in a low hiss.

The rider knelt down and clamped a hand around his throat "Then you are of no use. How weak humans are." His grasp tightened; Yugi clawed at his hands and struggled to the best of his ability, his efforts growing weaker as his oxygen supply diminished. His eyes blinked slowly as the darkness of the night seemed to trickle into his sight; the sunless void seemed to grow and cloak him in a world of nullity and unfeeling cold. A part of him fought it, seemed to run away clutching the small little ball of light that still lingered, but the darkness wanted it, outstretched its greedy hands to claim it.

Then a spark ignited and raced across the bleak emptiness, vanquishing the blackness around him with a beautiful song and causing it to slither away in anguish. The light that he had been concealing burst forth, joining with a song and Yugi found himself surfacing and gasping. He opened his eyes and saw a small boy with white hair dressed in a red outfit aiming a staff that was blasting balls of light at his attacker's back. His ears filled with the cries of the rider and the roars of his beast. Yugi's eyes grew wide as he fell to the ground and saw the boy back away. He opened his mouth to call out to him when excruciating pain coursed through his body as he felt the skin of his stomach being torn. He fell forward, his vision foggy as he tried to watch the white haired boy. The kid was running toward him and then was trying to get him to his feet. Yugi shook his head and pushed the boy away, trying to get him to leave while he still could, but the boy persisted. Not wanting the boy's death to follow his after he had risked his life to save Yugi's, Yugi gulped down the blood in his throat and managed to struggle to his feet. The boy tugged on his hand and pointed to the forest. Yugi nodded dumbly. Every brain cell he had was occupied with the task of simply walking and trying to remain upright. His right arm, which felt hot and wet, was wrapped around his stomach. He vaguely heard screaming and animal noises, but they never seemed to get very close. To Yugi's astonishment they made it to the tree line without once single attack.

Yugi stumbled a few more steps before he leaned against a tree and coughed. The metallic flavor of blood entered his mouth and made him want to vomit. His legs gave out and he slowly sank to the forest floor. His breathing came in soft gasps as he tried to focus on his surroundings. His vision was swimming and made everything look like it was moving. Before his gaze came the face of the boy, his long white hair covering the right half of his face. "Are… you some kind of wizard?" Yugi managed to ask. The boy nodded and crouched down beside him. Yugi smiled "Well, thank you for helping me." He looked down and peeled back his hand to see the slit across his stomach. Placing his hand over it again he turned back to the magician "You were amazing, I just wish I had been quicker." Yugi tried to laugh but in only turned into a fit of coughs. He sighed and leaned his head against the tree as he turned his gaze toward the canopy. A single tear slid down his cheek "I don't think this is the kind of life my brother had in mind when he left." He sniffed "I wish… I wish I could have seen him," the shadows of the forest seemed to move and cover over all that he was seeing "one…last…time."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

His eyes fluttered open as he heard the cries of seagulls. Seagulls? The ocean? He took in a deep breath, the small of salt and sand pungent in the air. Yugi groaned as he awoke and leaned himself up into a sitting position. He had a splitting headache. He yawned. How long had he been sleeping? He wiped the sleep from his eyes and then looked around him. He was lying on soft sand that was rich with seashells. His eyes widened when he saw the wide blue ocean before him, its white surf coming in to lap up and make love with the sand before sliding away again. A cool breeze danced past him, making his blond bands sway. Yugi gasped and quickly got to his feet, running into the water with a joyous laugh. The moment his feet touched the water, however, he stopped and looked down. He was wearing a white poet looking shirt and white pants, but his feet were bare. He had never seen these clothes before.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned at the call of his name. Just down the beach a little ways was the figure of his brother. Yami wore much the same clothes as he did except his pants were black. He smiled that warm and comforting smile Yugi adored above all else and outstretched his arms, as if he wanted Yugi to run into them. Yugi froze, and his body began to tremble. This had to be a dream. It was too different, too illogical, and too… perfect. Yugi shook his head. No, Yami was at war and not in front of him looking like some romantic hero. This was all- the memories of the villagers, the blood, and the rider flooded back into his brain. He screamed and fell to the sand, clutching his head, sobbing. He was dead. This had to be that white light people usually saw just before they died. He was really dead. Teardrops cascaded down his cheeks to fall to the sand below him which a second later was kissed by the waves. Yugi let the water wash over him, its chilling coolness somewhat comforting. Yugi looked up and met Yami's gaze. His brother wasn't smiling any more. In fact he looked worried. If Yami was here, did that mean he was died too? Yugi closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands, new sobs raking his body.

A warm burst of air came from behind him. Yugi turned and yelped when he saw a huge black dragon the likes of he had never seen standing behind him. Along the sides of the entire length of its black body were red orbs that flashed repeatedly. Its white talons kneaded the sand as its massive head moved to be in front of Yugi so that one of the dragon's large red eyes was right in front of Yugi's face. Yugi gulped and tried his best to stop his shivering. A low and deep chuckle came from the dragon. "Do you fear me little human?" Yugi nodded "Good! I should hope that my visage strikes terror into those weaker then me." The voice was distinctly male. He laughed again "But I have not been summoned to cause you harm human."

Yugi blinked "Summoned?"

"Yes. Silent Magician has requested that I give you new life."

"You mean… I'm going to be brought back to life?"

"Yes." The dragon hissed. Its Eye blinked "But in return you must do something for me."

Yugi looked over his shoulder, but found Yami was no longer there. He turned back to the dragon and bit his lower lip "Can you… bring my brother back to life too?"

The dragon growled and Yugi yelped again. "In return for your second chance, you must save one of my children. He has lost his way and will soon lose himself, and bring disgrace before me. You will stop him."

Yugi nodded "What has he done?" the dragon growled again. Yugi flinched "Well, at least tell me what he looks like, or what his name is."

Then dragon's head moved away, giving Yugi a sense of relief "So you accept?"

Yugi was silent as he stared at the dragon, and then turned his gaze to the ocean. If his brother was dead was there really any reason to go on living? His heart screamed no, but his rational mind countered and said yes. He should not squander the gift of life, especially if it was being given a second time. How many people could say that? He should take this chance and use it to not only live the life he wanted to live, but to also pay his respect to his brother. Yami had died fighting to protect their home so that Yugi might live a normal life. To reject the dragon's offer just seemed to Yugi like he would be slapping his brother in his face. Yugi closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked back to the dragon. "I accept." Red rays of light flashed from the orbs and hit Yugi before then enveloped everything in red light.

The dragon's voice echoed in his mind "Atem."

Next thing he knew the dragon was gone and he still stood on the pail sand, the surf licking at his feet. "Yugi?" Yugi turned, finding his brother now standing behind him. Yugi didn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks as he smiled. He turned toward his brother and embraced him. His arms tightly coiled around Yami's torso as he snuggled his face into his chest. "Yugi?" Yami said again, his voice sounding even more worried. He hugged Yugi back and rested his chin on Yugi's head "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Yugi turned his head so the he was looking up at Yami. "I've been given a second chance. And I promise I'm going to live my life the way I know you would want me to." He let go of Yami's waist and moved his hands to grasp his shoulder "I'll probably not be seeing you again for a long time. So… please…" he leaned up on his toes and brushed his lips against Yami's for a brief second. When he moved away he saw that Yami's eyes were wide with shock. Yugi smiled sadly "I love you. I have for as long as I can remember." Yami's cheeks turned dark red. Yugi couldn't help but laugh. His brother always blushed whenever he was nervous. Suddenly the sound of the gulls and the surf feel into silence. Yugi looked to the ocean and saw that it was moving in slow motion and then shattering like shards of glass. He looked to his feet and saw the sand around them slowly spilling into black holes that were rapidly growing larger.

"Yugi!" Yugi's arm was roughly grabbed as he was yanked back into his brother's arms. Yugi looked up, his gaze meeting Yami's wine colored eyes. Yugi was relieved to not see any anger, resentment, or disgust in them. Yugi opened his mouth to say something when Yam's hand cupped his cheek and brought their lips together for a longer, sorrowful, passionate kiss. Yugi's eyes widened and then closed in bliss. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. He felt the ground beneath them disintegrate before they fell.


	4. A long way from home

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Four:

A long way from home

Written by Pixiedust291

Illustrated by Rutilus-penna

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi could hear the loud rhythmic thumping of footsteps on a hard surface. As his eyes fluttered open he lifted his head to look toward the sound, finding a large wooden door. Beyond it he could hear a series of high pitched noises that he did not recognize. It sounded almost as if something was cooing. The thumping draw louder as the subject making them walked closer to the door. The cooing noises increased. Fear struck Yugi hard and fast. He bolted upright and looked around himself as he tried to find anything to defend himself with. He went for the blade he had salvaged from Yami's room, only to find it, as well as his clothes, missing. Yugi gasped and looked around for some covering, the need for a weapon suddenly not seeming so important. He then noticed he was lying on a rather plush makeshift resting area with pillows and a sheet. Grabbing the sheet Yugi immediately tugged it around himself just as the noises reached the door.

"Oh my god will you shut up! Both of you!" someone screamed beyond the door. The cooing noises immediately stopped. Yugi gulped and worried what could possibly be on the other side of that door. It had sounded like a man's voice, but Yugi doubted it was human. It sounded angry. The door shuddered and then slowly opened. The hinges screeched their protest to being moved. A boy that looked about Yugi's age stood in the doorway wearing a dark red tunic that came to his knees and black leggings. Behind the boy were two floating brown furry creatures with large violet eyes and little green arms and legs. One of the creatures had little white wings on its back. When they saw Yugi the cooing noise Yugi had heard earlier started up again. "I thought I told you two to be quiet!" the boy turned and rounded on them. The furry creatures huddled together, but they looked to be more happy then scared. A small smile came to Yugi's lips when he noticed the boy's brown hair resembled the very creatures he was yelling at. Then Yugi's mouth dropped open when he saw the brown tail that was protruding under the hem of the kid's tunic and casually wagging behind him. "Sorry about them. We don't get visitors often." The boy turned back to Yugi with a crooked smile. "I'm Jaden." Yugi's eyes were glued to the boy's head where he could now distinguish amongst the hair two twitching brown dog like ears.

Yugi's gut churned in realization as he screamed "Demon!" and crawled backward until he hit the wall. He pointed and glared at the boy "Stay back! I…I was given a second chance at life and I'm not going to die now!" Yugi gulped again. Jaden and the creatures fell completely silent as they stared at him, looking as if they thought he was insane. Jaden looked to the creatures and then moved to bring out something that he had been hiding behind his back. Yugi glanced down; fully expecting it to be a weapon, but instead his eyes fell on a plate that was filled with fruit. He blinked and looked back to Jaden. The dog eared boy set the plate down on the ground and then pushed it over toward him slowly before taking a seat. He watched Yugi expectantly, still not saying a word. Yugi's eyes flicked from the food to Jaden and back again. Why was the demon giving him food? He stared at Jaden questioningly.

After several long moments of silence Jaden said "Let's try this again. I'm Jaden, and I'm not acting like a lunatic and judging you on your appearance." The boy's brown eyes were full of humor "Besides I don't know why you're freaking out on me. You're a **demon** too." He leaned forward, taking one of the plump grapes and popping it into his mouth.

"I'm not a demon. I'm human." Yugi retorted as he pushed back the covers to reveal his upper body. He looked down at himself and paused. Across his chest was a big red circle with lines extending to his shoulders. He followed the pattern as it continued down his arms to stop at his elbows. He moved the rest of the sheet away and lifted his arms. The pattern didn't stop there, the red circles continued down the length of his torso and then down his thighs to his knees. On each kneecap was a large red circle. "Wha-what?" Yugi gasped. "What's happened to me?"

"What do you mean what happened? You look fine to me." Jaden shrugged. The furry creatures floated forward and circled around Yugi, examining him.

Yugi froze at the creatures' proximity. For all he knew the creatures were about ready to attack him "Are they going to hurt me?"

Jaden stopped in mid theft of another grape and then burst out laughing "You have got to be kidding?" he looked at Yugi's serious face and all amusement left his expression "You're serious." He scratched his head "They're Kuribohs. Completely harmless..." He tilted his head "Haven't you ever seen a kuriboh before?" Yugi shook his head, no. The kuriboh without wings chose that moment to settle on Yugi's shoulder and nuzzle his cheek. Yugi gasped, but after a second of feeling its soft fur tickle his nose he laughed, rising a hand to pet its head. Jaden raised a brow "I'm impressed. That one doesn't usually like anyone but the king. Though I guess it's not really that startling since you look like the king." Jaden shrugged.

Yugi's brows furrowed "I look like the king? I thought the king was an old man with long white hair?"

Jaden's mouth fell open and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets "What? Where did you hear that!" he waved his hands "Never mind. Just don't go repeating that around the castle." He sighed. "So, why were you going to Quafin?"

Yugi grabbed the sheet and moved closer to Jaden. Feeling less threatened by the boy now that they were talking. Besides, Yugi glanced at the dog ears it was hard to be intimidated by someone who looked like an eager puppy. He sat down and draped the sheet over his lap before he too began picking at the platter of fruit. He bit into a plump strawberry and smiled at the sweet tang of its juice. "I wasn't going to Quafin."

Jaden coughed "What? But Silent Magician brought us to you and you were laying at the edge of the forest." Jaden waved a slice of orange at him "It's bad enough that you were even in the forest. It's forbidden for us to pass into the human lands unless we've be exiled there."

"There's a law for demons too?"

"So, not only did you break the king's law, but you're telling me you didn't even know you were?" Yugi nodded. Jaden gaped at him "Where have you been and who are you? Everyone knows the forest is forbidden. And stop saying demon, you sound like the humans."

Yugi pursed his lips. Apparently the word demon offended demons. "But… are you not a demon?" Jaden growled, the sound completely resembling that of a wolf. His tail swished behind him angrily.

"I'm no more a demon then you are. **Demon** is just a term the humans use to mean anything non-human. Elves, fairies, you name it. They call it a demon." Jaden rolled his eyes "They have racist issues."

Yugi tried to hold back his chuckled. He never thought he would be getting lectured by a… well if Jaden wasn't a demon what was he? "What are you?"

Jaden grinned "I'm a werewolf of course!" He winked "And a cute one too. Everyone loves the ears, especially the girls." He pointed at Yugi "And you, you're some kind of angel I'm guessing?"

Yugi blushed "Oh, no I wouldn't go that far." He laughed nervously "I don't know what these markings mean in your culture but in mine angels have to have wings to be angels. And I don't have any."

Jaden blinked at him "You're… pulling my tail right?" He indicated with his finger that Yugi should look over his shoulder. Yugi pursed his lips and turned, then gasped loudly. Out of his peripheral vision he could just see the white feathery tips and what looked to be a wing. He suddenly felt a weight on his back. The feeling however did not feel like it was coming from any part of his bare skin. He looked over his other shoulder. The winged kuriboh was cooing and tugging on his other wing. Yugi craned his neck so that he might be able to see further. For a split second he was able to see two delicate looking, white feathered, angel wings with the same red circles design on the bony folding part of the wing. Yugi rubbed his neck; the last attempt caused him a little pain. He wondered. He closed his eyes and concentrated on moving his back, and to his amazement he could feel the wings move. They folded and flapped, obedient to his every neural signal as the rest of his body was. Had the dragon brought him back to life as an angel? "Um, hey? You alright?" Jaden asked.

"I…am an angel." Yugi said dumbly. He looked down at his hands "I'm really an angel." He was no longer human, and if what Jaden was saying was true then that meant he could not return to Quafin, not that he wanted to. Yet still, it was weird to realize that he no longer even had the option. And if he was a demon, then that meant… Yugi raised his head to look at Jaden "Am I in the country of Shadow?" Jaden nodded. No wonder Jaden had been giving him such weird looks. Yugi pursed his lips as he tried to think back to all that Jaden had said. Kuribohs, castle, king, "Am I in the king's castle?"

"I already said you were?"

"Why?" Yugi asked insistently "Am I to be punished for going into the forest when I didn't even know there was a rule?"

Jaden shrugged "I think they are more interested in knowing why you look like the king and why you're an angel."

"Why are they interested that I'm an angel?"

"Because angels are just as uncommon to humans as they are to us." Jaden answered as he stood up. The winged kuriboh immediately flew to his side. "I should be going. The king will be here any moment."

Yugi panicked and leaned over to grab the hem of Jaden's tunic "What! He's…going to see me?" Yugi looked down at himself "Naked!"

"Would you stop worrying? And stop acting like a human." Jaden brushed him off "It's disconcerting."

"But I am- I mean was human!" Yugi cried. Jaden opened his mouth to ask what Yugi was talking about when the door opened. Both boys's turned their heads.

There was the soft clang of metal jewelry as the man entered just before Yugi saw him move past the door. His bronzed skin was dark and seemed to almost shimmer in the soft candlelight of the room. He was dressed from head to foot in midnight black leather. The shirt he wore looked like a turtle neck, with no sleeves and gold accents around the collar and down the chest. The pants he wore were the same. He had gold bracelets around his wrists and what Yugi thought was a gold crown on his head. He lost all ability to breath at the sheer magnificence and beauty of the man. He had never thought there was a man alive that would be described as beautiful, but he was dead wrong. The man's gaze focused on Yugi, his eyes a dark fiery crimson. His hair matched his smoldering eyes, except for the blonde bangs and wisps. Yugi's mouth hung open in sheer amazement. If not for the skin Yugi would have thought he was staring directly at his own brother.

The man entered with all the grace of a cat as he turned his gaze toward Jaden. Jaden bowed low and sidestepped toward the door, leaving without so much as another word. Yugi watched him leave with slight panic. Gulping, he then glanced back to the man. _"He must be the king." _Yugi thought _"Why else would Jaden bow and leave like that."_ Yugi considered addressing him, but he didn't know if it was proper for demons… or angels in his case, to talk to the king openly. The man continued to study him as he walked around Yugi in a circle. Yugi tried to follow him as best he could while still trying to keep his eyes to the ground and tuck the sheet around him to cover his nudity. He chewed on his lower lip as a blush colored his cheeks. The king's resemblance to his brother, his sheer sexiness, and his eyes wandering over Yugi's naked form was causing Yugi's body to react. Yugi mentally yelled at himself as he gathered more of the sheet over his lap, then frowning in dismay when there was no more to be had.

The king stopped his circling and stood before Yugi, gazing down at him. The kuriboh on Yugi's shoulder cheered happily and bounded into Yugi's lap before crawling down onto the floor to gaze up at the king. The king seemed to pay him no attention as he continued to watch Yugi. _"Is he waiting for me to say something?"_ Yugi wondered. He coughed "Um, Hello." He smiled sweetly. The king still said nothing. _"I am so dead."_ Yugi laughed nervously "I… I didn't mean to enter the forest. Well, I did, but it was not for the reason you think." Yugi tried to explain "I was running away from these cannibals and this weasel and his rider. I was trying to escape them and then this kid with long white hair helped me. And then there was a-"

"Why do you have the markings of Gandora?" Yugi stopped and blinked. At his reaction the king's expression hardened "I asked you a question. Why do you have the markings of the spirit beast Gandora? You are not a dragon so you should not have them."

Yugi searched for an answer "Um…I don't know what to tell you. I just woke up and I was like this." Yugi gestured to all of himself. The king raised a brow. "I'm serious. As I was saying before there was this dragon that gave me my life back. The next thing I know I am waking up here and looking like this."

"A dragon?"

"Yes. A big black dragon with red dots like these," he pointed to the circles on his body "and he could speak."

"All dragons can speak." The king replied curtly before he sat down and then moved so he was lying on his stomach in front of Yugi. The position only made Yugi's blush worsen. He looked away. The king stared at him "I can smell your arousal, angel." Yugi jolted just before the king outstretched a hand and forcefully tugged the sheet away.

Yugi yelped and covered himself "What are you dong!" He watched the king with growing horror. The man may look like Yami but he sure defiantly wasn't as kind or understanding as Yami. Something moved behind the king and Yugi's eyes were immediately drawn to it. Just above the swell of the king's buttock, sticking out of the soft leather, was a long thin black tail with a long tuft of luscious blood red fur at the tip. Accentuating the fur was a delicate golden heart shaped bangle with matching little gold beads. He had a tail? Yugi's eyes flicked back to the man's crown and upon closer examination he saw that it wasn't a crown at all but gold horns. The king regarded him with a bored expression as he tucked a blonde bang behind his elegantly pointed ears. "You're…you're…" Yugi stammered.

"A dragon?" the king finished. "Yes, very astute." He rolled his eyes "Now I believe I asked you a question."

Yugi glared at him "I already said I didn't know!" Had the man not heard a single word he said.

The king gazed at him a moment longer before he moved forward, not caring as he effectively squished kuriboh beneath him. His right hand stretched out to cup Yugi's chin "You're an _**awfully**_ long way from home, little one." He practically purred. Yugi's cheeks felt as if they were on fire as the king drew nearer and nearer. Yugi's eyes locked with the dragon's crimson gaze and felt powerless beneath it. His breathing hitched as the king pushed him backward and then flipped him over on his stomach. Yugi gasped and looked over his shoulder to yell at the man when something wet trailed up his spine in a most delicious manner. Yugi gasped again, but this time from pleasure.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked, trembling.

"Your scent." The king explained "I want answers and you want my body. It is a fair trade." A gentile finger followed the length of his wing "I have never been with an angel before. This will be insightful."

Trade? Insightful! Those were not the words Yugi had ever hoped to hear when someone was touching him. He closed his eyes and flipped onto his back. He glared up at the king as he slapped him across the face. The moment after he did it fear, sharp and intense, welled up inside him even though he refused to show it. "I don't know anything and I'm not a whore!"

The dragon's eyes were wide in shock and just as quickly turned hard and undeniably cruel. The king grabbed Yugi's wrists, pinned them with one hand, and slammed them above Yugi's head. Yugi cried out at the force and looked up at the man above him in fright. Definitely not like Yami, at all. "How dare you strike me!" he yelled. Yugi shivered beneath him, tears coming to his eyes. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't apologize, and he couldn't very well explain himself either. He considered begging, but he didn't think that would really work. The king looked super angry. A growl came from deep in the king chest and Yugi whimpered in fear. "No one has ever dared deny me..." came a low growl. A hand trailed up Yugi's flat stomach "I will not have it start now." Fingernails grazed down Yugi's side before the king's head dipped to his chest and licked a sensitive pink nipple. Yugi gasped, more tears coming to his eyes. He should have just kept his mouth shut. Now instead of sex he was going to be raped. His eyes closed, not wanting to see any of the horrors befalling him. His body continued to tremble uncontrollably. When his nipple was painfully nipped Yugi yelped and bit his lower lip.

There was a knock at the door "My king?" said a soft male voice that was heavily accented.

The king groaned and rose his head to turn and look at the door "What is it Ryou?"

"We are awaiting you in the throne room. Silent Magician has arrived and awaits his punishment."

Another growl from the king. He looked down at Yugi and released him. The moment his hands were free Yugi lunged for the sheet and completely covered himself in it like a child would a blanket on a stormy night. "I'll be there in a moment." Yugi sighed in relief, he was safe. Then a thought occurred to him. He turned to the king.

"Silent…Magician. Isn't he the one that… was with me in the forest?" The king ignored him. The kuriboh, which had been cooing angrily for the last few minutes, was now settled on the king's shoulder growling. "He's being punished? For what?"

The king turned an annoyed gaze to him "For bonding with **you**. It is against the law for a monster to bond itself to anyone without my prior consent."

Bond? Everything was happening way to fast and didn't make any sense. As the king went to leave Yugi outstretched a hand, grabbing his tail. "Wait!" he cried "You mean, he's my monster? Like that kuriboh is yours?" Yugi pointed to the brown fluff ball. The king nodded and snatched his tail back. He turned to leave again and Yugi tackled him from behind. A sound of pure rage came from the king as he flipped their position and looked down at Yugi.

"You are trying my very last patience, boy."

"It isn't fair though! He was only trying to help me." Yugi sobbed "He was only trying to protect me. You can not punish him for that."

"You are so innocent. Everyone knows no good deed goes unpunished."

"It doesn't have to be that way!" Yugi countered "Please! I'll do anything."

The king paused. His expression went from one of pure malice to intrigue or curiosity. "Anything?" he repeated softly.

Yugi froze. He should have known better then to offer in such a way that the words could be substituted to mean anything. He gulped and looked off to the side. But had he really meant it? If he gave away his virginity it would save someone a lot of pain. Someone, who had helped him and risked pain himself to save him, Yugi looked back to the king, and nodded. The crushing weight on him lessened as the king leaned up, his eyes traveling down Yugi's body. Yugi averted his gaze as he too rose into a sitting position. He had agreed, so he would not fight, but he did not want to look at the king. He felt hands press against his chest and then fingertips trace the designs. The touch felt wonderful and hot against his skin, and Yugi hated every second of it. Suddenly the touch was gone and the king was getting to his feet once more. Yugi looked to him, completely puzzled. "Where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"To the throne room... A subject of mine awaits my judgment."

"But-"

"I will be lenient." The king sighed "Perhaps being bonded to you is punishment enough."

Yugi flinched at the words "Well, th-thank you. But I don't understand." He stood "Why?"

The king turned to look directly into his eyes, dark red meeting shimmering amethyst. His expression held no hate, no anger, not even lust, just pure and utter loneliness. "Because you didn't want it..." The dragon replied as he turned to leave. He opened the door. A man with long white hair wearing a light blue tunic jumped and stopped in mid knock "Ryou, get this boy some clothes."

The man nodded "Yes, King Atem." He bowed as the king walked by him. Atem? Where had Yugi heard that name before? Atem…Atem…Atem! Yugi gasped and literally screamed, scaring the man in the doorway half to death. He was supposed to save him! The King! And not just any king, oh on. He had to be the king of all Shadow, a dragon, and he just happened to look like his older brother. Irony was a bitch!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **And chapter four! Most of you are probably wondering why I uploaded a new fic and uploaded four chapters to boot. Well, I wanted to get the story up to the point where Rutilus-penna's picture made sense. So go on and visit her deviant art profile. You should have NO trouble finding it. There is even a link in the first chapter. Also, when I first tried to upload this new story I realized that I really couldn't make a good summery without spoiling a plot point that came up in a later chapter, mainly Yugi's 'death'. So I waited and now you guys have four chapters instead of one. Somehow, I doubt you are going to mind terribly that you hade to wait and extra few days for me to upload this story. However, considering you readers DO have four chapters instead of one I am here to say that until this fanfic has twenty reviews you readers will not get a fifth chapter. When you break it down that's five reviews for each of the existing chapters. That's not too much to ask. Hopefully you readers are enjoying everything thus far. Have a nice day!


	5. Treachery

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Five:

Treachery

Written by Pixiedust291

Illustrated by Rutilus-penna

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Why did the king have to look like his brother? Why did he have to save him? How was he going to even save him? And why did the man have to be a gigantic prick? Yugi cradled his head in his hands while he sat on the bed. He had been escorted by the man, Ryou, down the hall to what looked to be a guest bedroom. Ryou was currently searching through a rather full closet and a series of drawers. "I'm afraid I'm only finding clothes that are a little too big for you." He apologized again. His accent was like nothing Yugi had ever heard before. Yugi didn't answer but he did raise his head. His eyes ran down the man's body from head to toe. His skin was pale, and his hair was long and white. He had pointed ears and a tail just like the king, but it seemed to Yugi that Ryou's tail was not nearly as luxurious as the kings had been. It was long and white with a small tuft of sky blue fur at the end. He had no jewelry on his entire person and the clothes he wore were plain and white with only a light blue stitching pattern around the cuffs of his long sleeves and the hem of his shirt. "Oh, I think this might look nice." Ryou turned around; his blue eyes alight with triumph. He held up a long sleeved white blouse and a very dark violet jerkin. "How about these..?" When Yugi didn't answer he seemed a little nervous "Um, we really should hurry. You want to be there to defend Silent Magician don't you?"

Yugi blinked "Defend him?"

"Well, yes. You are bound to him now are you not?"

Yugi shook his head "I still don't understand what that really means." Ryou bit his lower lip and cast a sideways glance to the door.

"There really isn't any time to explain. Get dressed, quickly." He handed the clothes to Yugi before turning back as he tried to hastily find some pants. Yugi looked down at the clothes in utter confusion. He wished someone would just explain everything to him. He looked at the markings on his arms and chest. They must have come from that dragon, but why? Thinking that he wasn't going to get any answers at this moment anyway he began to dress himself. When he was just about done tying the lacings on the jerkin Ryou hastily handed him a pair of black pants.

"No shoes?" Yugi asked as he accepted the pants.

"No time." Ryou responded. No sooner had Yugi tugged the pants into place then Ryou grabbed his arm and was practically dragging him down the hall.

"I kind of understand your hurry, but why do I have to go down there? The king said he was going to be lenient didn't he?" Yugi paused "Unless he doesn't keep his word?"

"It is not the king that I worry about." Ryou replied.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"But my king, he did break the law. Does it really matter why? Should he not be sentenced to death?"

Those were the first words Yugi heard as he entered the rather large and lavish throne room. Every wall was decorated with paintings and elaborate tapestries. The floor was covered by a large rug that depicted a large red dragon devouring a man with copious amounts of blood. The image made Yugi a little sick. Yet with all the space the room was surprisingly empty, drafty, and cold. Yugi was lead down a long black carpet to the foot of a small staircase that led up to a golden, jewel incrusted, lounge chair. Yugi blinked again. Was that seriously a throne? The king lay across it like a cat in front of a warm fire. He was lying on his side with his head propped up by one arm. The pose was completely sexy, but also gave Yugi the impression of arrogance or boredom. Yugi turned to look to his side and found the white haired boy that had saved him kneeling on the ground with his face cast to the carpet while an excessively older man stood behind him. The man had long unkempt gray hair and his skin was the same dark tan as the king's. The man turned his unnaturally cold eyes to Yugi. His brown tail, also like the king's, rose behind him and flicked agitatedly.

"Who… is this?" his voice was a harsh gargle of a noise. As if breathing itself were difficult for him.

Yugi glanced from him to Silent Magician and then back again. "He is of no concern to you, Akhenaden. All that is relevant is that he is the one Silent Magician bound himself to." came the king's low and regal voice.

"Him..?" Akhenaden practically spat.

Silent Magician finally lifted his head and turned toward Yugi, a small smile on his mouth. At the pure loyalty in the boy's eyes Yugi could not help but smile back. This was his monster. He may not know exactly what that meant, but regardless the creature was with him now. It was nice, to not be completely alone in the world any more. Yugi turned to the king "Whatever his crime, allow me to take his punishment."

The king raised a brow. Akhenaden laughed "You must think we are fools, boy. Everyone knows angels are immortal and can not be hurt by mortal means."

Angels were immortal? Yugi immediately looked over his shoulder to his wings. So he would never die? And he could never be hurt? He experimentally flapped his wings, watching the white feathers dance as he did so. He smirked. He was growing to like being an angel. Especially if it came with all of these perks. "Yet still," Yugi's attention was brought back to the king, who was staring at him with a calculative gaze. "Such an act of selflessness has not been seen in my halls for some time." His gaze turned to the magician "Speak, and tell me why and how you saved this boy."

"Your highness it does not matter why. He still broke the law-"

"Enough." The king raised a hand "Though it is true I have not cared for explanations in the past," he glanced sideways at Yugi "I find myself… curious." He looked back to the magician "So speak," Silent Magician's eyes widened in shock. He looked from Yugi to the king before swallowing.

"I…I was summoned by him, my king. He was being attacked by a Night Rider. I knew immediately where I was, beyond the forest that is, and I knew I should return. But I could not let him die. I…" the magician licked his lips before continuing "In the darkness of the night I mistook him for you, your grace. So I attacked and brought him back to the forest. Only then did I see that he was wounded and dyeing. Under the light of the moon I saw his pale skin and human complexion. I then, or course, realized it wasn't you. But," he fell silent.

"Continue." The king prompted.

"He… looked so sad, my king. He looked so incredibly sad. And… he was nice to me."

"So what, someone's nice to you and you think that justifies breaking the king's law."

"I'm not finished, Akhenaden." The king interrupted "Silent Magician. Did you summon Gandora?" Silent Magician's body tensed before he nodded. "Why? Why did you not call on the spirit beast of monsters to aid you?"

"Because our spirit beast is not nearly as strong as many of the others of his kind... Gandora is one of the oldest and strongest. I felt he would have the power to give the boy his life back."

The king looked to Yugi "That fits you're story, I believe." Yugi nodded. He didn't want to elaborate and say that the dragon had only given him his life back on one condition. He didn't know how the king would react if he knew. Besides it would probably be easier to get to know the king a little better if he didn't know Yugi had an alternative angle then just being friendly. The sooner he helped the king the sooner he could leave and get on with his new life. Though first he still needed to figure out what the king needed help with exactly. "Still, you did break my rule, Silent Magician. But after hearing your reason I have decided to be lenient." The king rose into a sitting position. "You are to assist my wizard until such time as I see fit."

Assist his wizard? Yugi turned to look at Silent Magician and saw the boy grinning from ear to ear and bowing "Yes, my king. I shall do my best."

"My king that is hardly a punishment!" Akhenaden cried.

"I think it is sufficient." The king shrugged as he rose. "Now if there are no more hearings I have other matters to attend to." He looked over his should and smiled at Yugi "Please make yourself at home, angel." Yugi blinked "Ryou, take them to their room."

Yugi balked. The dragon had given Silent Magician the punishment of assisting his wizard, which had overjoyed the monster greatly, but that meant the Yugi had to stay here since he was bonded to the monster. Yugi silently ground his teeth. The dragon was clever, Yugi would give him that. The king had known already that if he had just let Silent Magician off scot-free that Yugi and his monster would just have walked out and left. Yugi nearly feel to the floor as Silent Magician got to his feet and ran over to Yugi, embracing him. "Master, I am so happy you are alright." Yugi looked down at him and smiled. Yet still, at least the king had kept his word. Yugi still didn't trust him, but it was something.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I hope this room is to your satisfaction." Ryou said as he opened the wooden door. Yugi walked in and gasped at the sight before him. The room was larger then the entire living room of the house he had liven in back in Quafin. A large bed with thick goose down blankets sat against one wall. A small fireplace was against the opposite wall, two old wooden dressers, and a stain glass window that cast the room in a series of rainbow colors when the light shown through. "I know it isn't much but-"

"It's more then fine." Yugi interrupted him. He slowly walked forward and placed a hand on the blankets and reveled in the softness and thickness of them. He just knew that all those long nights of lying awake and freezing were a thing of the past. He supposed that if he was going to be held prisoner here at least he had a nice room to hide away in.

"Are you sure? We do have nicer rooms it is just that they are not cleaned at the moment."

Nicer rooms then this? Yugi looked around. Any nicer would make him feel uncomfortable. "No. I like this one." Yugi smiled sweetly "Thank you… Ryou?"

Ryou nodded "I'm sorry we were not formally introduced were we? I am Ryou, servant to King Atem." He laughed "I'm also the cook, just so you know who to talk to when you want a full belly."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh along with the other man. He sat down on the bed "I'm Yugi. It is nice to meet you."

"Likewise... Would you like me to bring you up anything? I bet you've had a trying day already."

Yugi tried to think of anything he would like, then a thought occurred to him "Can you make… sweet milk?"

Ryou tilted his head "Sweet milk?"

"My brother used to make it for me whenever I was sick. He would take a large spoonful of honey and mix it with a cup of warm milk." Yugi smiled softly as he looked down at his hands in his lap "It always made me feel better."

"Oh! You mean honey milk." Ryou laughed "My mother use to make that for me too. I'll go make some right now." He turned and was practically bull rushed by Jaden. The boy yelped and barely managed to dodge Ryou by ducking under the man's arm and then rolling on the floor. The werewolf beamed as he got to his feet. "Jaden, how many times have I told you not to run around the castle?" Ryou said firmly. The brunet twitched a dog ear in his direction but didn't say anything as he turned on Yugi.

"So, word around the castle is that you're living here now?"

Ryou rolled his eyes "I'll go make you that milk Yugi."

"Milk..?" Jaden beamed "Can I have some too?"

"Make your own you ungrateful pup." Ryou turned and left. The moment the door shut Silent Magician came over to sit by Yugi's side. Jaden pouted for a second and then turned back to Yugi expectantly.

Yugi nodded "Though, I really didn't have much of a choice."

Jaden howled and made a victory sign with his fingers "This is awesome! Finally I have someone in the castle I can talk to."

"Talk to?" Yugi asked "Are there not many people that live here."

Jaden shook his head "Not any more. There use to be a lot of people; servants, friends, guests, all kinds of people. Then when the old king died everything changed."

"_I just bet it did."_ Yugi thought to himself. "How exactly…?"

Jaden shrugged "Do you really wanna hear all of this? It's kind of boring."

Yugi was quickly becoming convinced that nothing in life was ever boring. Besides, Jaden was the perfect candidate to tell Yugi everything he needed to know. The boy was unthreatening, Yugi already knew him, and he was about as chatty as a person could get. "Tell me, Jaden."

"Well… I guess it first started when not as many people were allowed to come and visit. After, that came the distrust amongst the servants because so many of them were being cast out for stealing stuff. Now there's only a handful left, then came the laws…" Jaden sighed "Laws upon laws upon laws. Marik got so irate that he locked himself in his room and refuses to come out for fear of breaking them."

"Who's Marik?"

"Oh, Marik is the king's wizard," Jaden chuckled "though if you ask me he's not exactly the best wizard." Jaden pointed to his head and then made his finger go in little circles "Kind of crazy if you know what I mean." Yugi didn't, but he wasn't going to steal Jaden's thunder.

"Tell me about these laws."

"Not much to tell."

"There must be something?" Yugi persuaded.

Jaden gave him a worried glance "I really shouldn't say. After all, who am I to judge what laws the king makes."

"Surely you must have an opinion."

"It is against the law to have an opinion that differs or goes against the king."

Yugi balked "What?" Jaden nodded. "What kind of law is that?" Yugi pursed his lips when Jaden merely shrugged. Perhaps Jaden was not the most reliable source. But still what kind of king made such ridiculous laws. It was almost as if he were trying to stop all thinking. Wait, the black dragon had said something about his descendant bringing disgrace before him. Maybe this was what he was talking about? Yugi grinned. All he needed to do was get the king to realize his stupidity. That couldn't be that hard. "Jaden, do you have a list of all the rules in this kingdom?"

"Not me. I don't even know if there is a list. But if there is, I know where to get them. Why?"

"I would like to see them, please." First he needed to see just what he was dealing with. The last thing he wanted was to go before the king unprepared to make a legitimate argument to whatever he would say.

Jaden gave him a curious looked before nodding "Alright. But we have to be quick." He got off the bed. Yugi went to follow him when there was a knock at the door.

"Yugi, I have your milk." Ryou said just before he opened the door. In his right hand he balanced a tray that held two steaming mugs. Yugi and Jaden froze in place as Ryou entered "I hope you boy's were having a nice chat." Ryou turned a disproving gaze toward Jaden "And yes, I made one for you too." The two looked at each other for a brief glance before walking forward each taking a cup. Anything could be postponed a few moments in order to have a nice cup of honey milk.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi edged along the walls, trying as best he could to avoid the spiders that were watching him with multiple hungry eyes. His foot stepped in something wet, and immediately he wished Ryou had given him some shoes. He did not even want to know what he just stepped in. The passageway was long, narrow, and dark. The only light that guided their way was from Silent Magician's staff. The monster was floating in front of Jaden, who was currently feeling the walls, and Yugi followed behind the werewolf. He watched Jaden's wandering hands with growing worry. When he had asked Jaden to take him to a list of the laws he had not anticipated the boy would take him down the hall, open up a secret passage way, and then lead him down said passageway. He had no idea where they were going, but it had to be some place forbidden for Jaden to go through this much trouble. The worry inside him grew. Was it really wise for him to be sneaking around and going into rooms he should not be in so soon after he was being allowed to stay here? What was that saying? 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you' or something along those lines. "What are you looking for?" Yugi asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'm looking for that darn block. I know it's around here somewhere." Jaden whispered back.

"What block? Where are we-?"

"Found it!" Jaden called out rather loudly. In the dim light Yugi saw Jaden press in a protruding brick. He half expected the brick wall to turn into a door and just open into another room. Instead the bricks themselves began to move. They shifted and shaped themselves like some kind of puzzle until what stood before them was a small table with a small bottle resting on it. Jaden reached forward and picked up the bottle, first handing it to Yugi. "Drink this."

Yugi looked down at the bottle in his hands skeptically. It was no bigger then his index finger, glass, and was filled with some bubbling pink liquid. "What is this?"

"You're going to need to drink it if you wanna see the list."

"Are you taking me somewhere we shouldn't be?"

"Just drink it. You're the one that wanted to do this." Jaden shot back.

Yugi frowned. He had a really bad feeling about this. But what was the worst that could happen? It wasn't like he was going to die. Popping off the small cork Yugi pressed the bottle to his lips and took a small drink. He swallowed, the liquid tasted like wine on his tongue. He handed the bottle to Jaden. "Alright what happens NOW!" Yugi cried out the last word as everything around him suddenly became gigantic. He stared up at Jaden with wide panicked eyes. "What happened?"

Jaden smiled "You're lucky I'm a dog or I wouldn't be able to ear you." Even though Yugi could tell Jaden was speaking in a normal tone to his ears it sounded as if the boy were yelling. He covered his ears and with shocked eyes watched as Jaden took a sip from the bottle then set it down on the table. He hiccupped and then faster then Yugi could blink Jaden shrunk before his eyes. The werewolf slowly grew smaller and smaller until he reached about Yugi's eyelevel. The boy grinned. "That was fun."

"What did you do!" Yugi looked up to find Silent Magician staring down at them with eyes full of worry. The monster was still his normal size. "Why are we tinny?"

Jaden grabbed Yugi's hand and turned him around to face the wall. Before them was a small door no bigger then themselves nestled tightly in the middle of the bottom brick. "We needed to fit through that." Jaden tugged at Yugi's shirt before he raced toward the door "Come on! We need to hurry before the rats find us."

"Rats!" Yugi practically bolted to the door. Jaden laughed as he ran after him.

When they reached the door Jaden turned and gave Silent Magician an apologetic look. "I'm sorry man, but you're going to have to wait for us out here. That magic doesn't work on monsters." He grabbed the door latch and yanked it open "We'll be back soon. Don't worry." The door creaked opened to reveal a room filled with candle light. Yugi went through first and then Jaden, who shut the door behind them.

"What is this place?" Yugi asked as he looked around. To him the room was humungous, but that was due to his size. He assumed if he was normal size that the room would be about adequate size. It was decorated in a series of different shades of red. Even the candles that were burning were red and filled the room with the scent of cinnamon. It made Yugi immediately crave apple pie. There was a dark oak desk, an untidy bookshelf filled with lopsided books and scattered papers, a fire place, a table filled with flasks that looked to be alcohol, and finally a lounge chair. A lounge chair…? Yugi's mouth all but fell to the floor. He rounded on Jaden "Are we in the king's room!" he all but hissed.

"No." Jaden smiled "His study."

Yugi opened his mouth to ask if Jaden was insane when they heard a noise. Jaden grabbed him and they ran across the ground and hid behind the edge of the bookcase. Once he was sure he was safe Yugi risked a peek. From out of thin air a door appeared that opened as the king entered, the man called Akhenaden followed him. "My king I beg you to reconsider."

"And how would that look Akhenaden; that a king gives a punishment to his subject and then a moment later retracts it?" the king sighed as he went to sit behind the desk, grabbing a quill and then taking a sharpener to it. "Why has my decision on Silent Magician angered you so much?"

"It has not angered me, my king. I merely worry that you are being too easy on your people. Do you want the masses to fall into disrepair because you neglected to give them structure?" Akhenaden stepped forward "The people are like a child, my king. They need guidance in order to know what is best for them."

The king stopped sharpening the quill and then dipped it in the ink before he began writing down on a piece of paper "Akhenaden I remember all too well what your parenting style is like." The king's voice was chillingly cold "My father didn't agree with it and neither do I."

Akhenaden did not say a word but bowed. "Then will my king explain what he intends to do with the angel?"

The king paused "He has the markings of the dragon spirit beast and until I find out why I am inclined to keep him here and safe." Yugi wanted to groan at the words. Then the king set down the pen and looked off as if into space "He begged me to not punish Silent Magician."

"He begged? And you gave in?"

The king shrugged "I could do little else." He chuckled as if laughing at himself before going back to writing.

There was a long silence, and then Akhenaden chuckled "Do you find the angel appealing, Atem?"

The king stopped writing once more and slowly his face rose to look at Akhenaden. His red eyes were practically sparking with fire "You know better then to call me by my name, **uncle**." Yugi gasped.

"But you do not deny it."

"I may find a flower pretty, would you say that effects my judgment as well?" His voice was low and challenging.

There was a long moment of silence and intense starring before Akhenaden turned his head "No, my king."

"Then enough of this..." The king folded the paper he had been writing on in thirds. He opened one of the desk drawers and lifted out a small black stick and a metal stamp. He held the black stick over the flame of the candle until it began to drip wax. He then brought it to the paper, letting a few drops fall, and then pressed the stamp into the quickly drying wax. He stood and walked around his desk, handing the paper to Akhenaden. "Make sure that Yusai gets this." Without another word he went to the door and left. Akhenaden watched him leave and then continued to stare even after the door vanished.

Yugi watched the whole interacting with somewhat bated breath. The old dragon was still trying to get Silent Magician in trouble. And the old man was the king's uncle. Yugi supposed his brother had been right when he had told Yugi that politics were messy. Who was Yusai? Yugi turned to Jaden "Who is Yusai?"

"He used to be one of the king's closest friends, but they aren't very close any more." He explained.

"What a stupid and naïve fool." Yugi and Jaden's heads turned back to look at Akhenaden. "Contemptuous brat…." Akhenaden coughed. He ripped open the letter that had been given to him and after reading it tore it in half. He turned to the desk, grabbed the quill the king had just used, and began writing on another paper.

"What the fuck?" Jaden whispered in Yugi's ear. They watching in wide eyed horror as Akhenaden finished writing, folded up the paper, and then went though the same steps to seal in as the king had. He then walked over to the book shelf and from between two large thick books pulled out a smaller and thinker black book. With quill still in hand he opened the book and began scribbling on the pages. The door reappeared. Yugi found great amusement in watching Akhenaden panic and quickly set the book down on the desk then setting the quill back in the ink pot. The door opened and a man dressed in a black cloak, which he kept tightly around himself, and pants entered the room. The hood of the cloak was up so Yugi could see little of his face.

"You asked for me?" said the cloaked figure.

Akhenaden nodded "You just missed his majesty, but no matter. Here are his new laws and instructions." He handed the cloaked man the black book. "Oh, and this is for you." Akhenaden smiled as he handed the man the forged letter. The man accepted it and thumped open the seal. After reading it he refolded it and cast his gaze to the ground. Yugi noticed the slight change to the man's stance. His body became more rigid and his hands grasped the paper a little too firmly. "Bad news..?" Akhenaden asked with false sympathy.

"No, my lord…." The man answered. He then opened the little black book and quickly scanned through the pages before he stopped on one "There must be some mistake."

"What **mistake**? Those **are** the king's wishes."

The figure looked up. With one hand he tossed back his hood and revealed his youthful face. His hair was midnight black with yellow steaks running through it. His eyes were a dark blue and just below his left eye was a yellow marking that ran down the length of his cheek. Jaden roughly shook Yugi's shoulder "That's him. That's Yusai."

"These laws make no sense. All people must give up offerings to the gods once a month? What was wrong with the celebrations we had once a year where we gave up an offering?"

"His majesty thinks the people are becoming too ignorant of their places in life and need to be reminded of the allegiance they owe the spirit beasts."

"The people do not forget. They **cannot** forget." Yusai countered "Besides what exactly do you expect them to put up as offerings? The taxes already placed on them are causing many to go hungry at night. That cannot be what-"

"Are you questioning the king's decision?" Akhenaden grinned "That is an offence and one punishable by exile."

Yusai's gaze hardened "Then how do you explain these other laws?" He looked down at the book as he began reading "There will be no singing morning, afternoon, or night? Children's games are to be silent and unimaginative?" He looked up "Who makes such insane rules?"

"Again you question his majesty's judgment." Akhenaden hissed "Do it again and I will be forced to take action."

Yusai tossed the book to the desk "I will not bring that to the people. I know Atem and he would not do this."

"Know Atem?" Akhenaden took a step forward "He is no longer Atem, child, he is the king. You can not possibly understand a king's duties. He does this for the good of the people. That is all he cares about."

"How is restricting and taxing every portion of life caring?"

"If you will not do your job, I would be more then happy to find someone to replace you." Akhenaden moved until his face was right in front of Yusai's "Perhaps someone who is not as friendly with the people so that it does not affect his job?" Yusai glared. "Give up the pretense, boy. My nephew is not your childhood friend." He grinned "Or did that note not prove it."

"You read his message?"

"I did not, that would be against the law. I was here when he wrote it is all. Now we are going to have a little chat," Akhenaden's arm wrapped around Yusai's shoulders as they walked through the door.

The moment the door vanished Yugi turned to Jaden "We need to get to that book."

Jaden blinked "What? How? What are you going to do?" 

Yugi smiled "I'm going to do what I was sent here to do. Help the king."

Jaden raised a brow at him "And how are you going to do that exactly?"

Yugi looked toward the desk, and the little black book that had been left behind "By doing something crazy." He nervously nibbled on his bottom lip "How are we going to get up there."

"Well we don't have much time. They're probably going to be back any second."

"Is there any way to get us big again?"

"The spell wears of on its own."

"How long does it take?"

"About an hour…." Jaden gave him an embarrass smile.

Yugi groaned as he raced across the carpet, Jaden hot on his heels "Why was that bottle even there in the first place?"

"I like to sneak into this room because it has connections to all the other rooms. Easy access…."

They reached one of the legs of the desk. Yugi looked around. There was not a single thing he could climb. He brushed his palm against the surface of the wood. It was polished and sanded to a smooth sheen. "How am I going to get up there?" he said again at he looked up to the top of the desk. To Yugi the object of furniture looked like a mountain.

"Um… Yugi…."

"What?"

"This is just a shot in the dark… but why don't you just **fly** up?"

Yugi froze and slowly turned his head to stair at Jaden. Fly? That's right he had wings! How could he have been so stupid? But, could he really fly with them? He looked behind him. His wings looked small to him and he doubted they could carry his weight. But, there was no sense in not trying. Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated on flapping his wings. He felt the bones and muscles work together to raise his wings up and then push them back down. Up and down, up and down. He concentrated harder in an effort to make them work faster. He felt his wings push the air beneath them as they rose and fell. Harder and harder they beat at the air. _"Come on, please"_ Yugi pleaded with his body, and was rewarded when he felt a pull on his back and his feet leave the ground. His eyes burst open as he looked to the ground, grinning when he saw his feet dangling above the ground. He looked over his shoulder at his flapping wings. He could fly! He laughed and rose up his arms in triumph, which unfortunately causing him to bang into the leg of the desk painfully. "Ow…"

"Great, now fly up there and… do whatever it is you're going to do. I'll keep lookout down here." Jaden grinned. After some failed attempts at moving in the right direction Yugi managed to fly upward.

The moment his feet touched down he ran over to the black book. He managed after some effort to push the top cover up and over, letting it crash on the desk. He then started quickly going through the pages, trying to find where the writing ended. After about fifteen pages of large, scratchy, handwriting Yugi found the last page. The smell of the still recent ink assaulted Yugi's nose. He quickly looked for the quill, and cringed when he saw it was in the ink pot. How was he going to get it out? More importantly, even if he did how was he ever going to be able to handle it? The thing was bigger then he was. It was then Yugi noticed the downy barbs at the base of the quill. Smiling Yugi ran over and jumped in mid air, grasping one of the feathers down barbs in his hands. With all his effort he pulled and tugged and finally just when Yugi thought his arms were going to fall off the barb detached. Grinning, Yugi stood up. Now he had a writing utensil that was about half his body length. He then noticed a small drop of ink on the surface of the desk. Sticking the tip of his newly acquired writing instrument in it, he ran back to the book and began randomly scribbling out as many words and sentences as he could. Reading had never been Yugi's strong point, for his town had not had very many books, however Yami had taught him how to read enough in order to follow a recipe. Yugi was so wrapped up in his mission that he had not even heard the door open. In a flash the book's cover was folded over and Yugi was squished between the pages. He yelped as he fell to his knees.

"_Not good! Not good!" _Yugi repeated to himself as he tried to move. He found the only action available to him in this tight space was wiggling. He could feel that the book was moving. Possibly Yusai had come back to retrieve it and was now going somewhere. Yugi groaned. He hoped wherever they were going wasn't far. He didn't know if he could find his way back. Then again, wouldn't he just have to ask anyone where the castle was and they could point him in the right direction? With a combination of wiggling a crawling Yugi managed to reach a side of the book and poke his head out. He gasped and breathed in some much needed air. Looking around all he could see was dark cloth. He pushed and fell out of the book to the scratchy fabric. The temperature immediately hit his skin. One side of the fabric was warm where as the other was freezing cold. Crawling closer to the warm side Yugi figured that he must be in Yusai's pocket and do to the varied temperature the man was probably outside.

Not seeing anything he could do at this point Yugi sat down and waited. He wondered what Jaden was doing. The werewolf was probably freaking out. He thought about how weird and wondrous it was to be able to fly, and how when he became big again he should really try flying outside. He contemplated what he had done and what he was doing. He hoped this was what the dragon had meant. It certainly seemed to Yugi that helping out the people and exposing a traitor was a great way to help the king. He then focused his thoughts on the king, Atem. It was such an odd name. It sounded masculine, which he supposed was very important to a dragon, but Yugi wondered what it meant. Did it have a meaning at all? The man had seemed… different somehow in his study. For a brief moment he had seen the dragon unguarded and smiling. He had even laughed. He had been completely different from the cold and angry man Yugi had first met. Now that Yugi knew Akhenaden was behind it all, he wondered if the king was really all that bad. Yugi still felt uneasy around him, and he didn't quite forgive the king for touching him, but even he could admit that he was hoping that the king was not a total prick. He had defended Silent Magician, in a way, against his uncle. That was something.

Finally all motion stopped, the abruptness of it causing Yugi to lose his balance and fall forward. Outside he could hear the sounds of people moving and horses neighing. Were they in a town? Yugi yelped again as a large hand entered the pocket and extracted the book. The moment the book was gone Yugi could see the opening of the pocket and the glimpses of sky beyond it. Yugi crawled along the fabric until he reached the top and poked out his head. He gasped and looked out in awe. Elves, dwarves, unicorns, trolls, lizards, Halflings, gnomes, very race the human's told stories of were walking around. Yugi grinned as he watched an elf walk up to a unicorn and begin whispering to it is some foreign tongue. The sound was lilting and comforting to his ears.

"I have an announcement from his majesty!"

Yugi jolted at the loudness of Yusai's voice. He turned and tried to look up to see the man as he addressed the entire crowd. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up, most of them with less than pleased faces. "More rules lad?" called out the gruff voice of the dwarf.

Yusai nodded "I'm afraid so Gloric." Yusai sighed heavily "Let's just get this over with." He flipped open the book. Yugi looked on with unwrapped attention and anticipation. This was going to be good. Yusai flipped to the last page and started reading. "First off his majesty would like you to know that from now on we are to give praises to the spirit beasts more then just once a year. This means-" Yusai stopped in mid sentence as he took a closer look at the book. His expression was absolutely priceless. "This means we are to be joyous and happy in the survival of our species. But do to recent stresses you will not be asked to make additional offerings." Yusai blinked in disbelief "Also there will be singing morning, noon, and night." He shook his head "This cannot be-" Yusai looked up and stopped. Yugi turned to see what he was looking at. The people, whose faces had seemed sad or exhausted before, now looked…happy. They were all turning to each other and seemed to be smiling or laughing nervously in disbelief themselves. A swell of pride and happiness bloomed inside Yugi's heart.

"Is that really what it says Yusai?" a girl with cat ears and tail asked.

Yusai blinked. He looked back down at the book, smiling "Yes. And there's more." Yusai continued to read every new rule out loud. Each one seeming to bring more joy then the last…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **And now to upload chapter six. If there are any errors that you noticed please do not hesitate to point them out. Once the communication issue with my beta is resolved all of these chapters will be corrected.


	6. Angel Feathers

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Six:

Angel Feathers

Written by Pixiedust291

Illustrated by Rutilus-penna

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Atem climbed up the ladder to reach the higher shelf. He knew there was a book somewhere in this library that might be able to explain those markings or even just about the existence of angels in general. But despite his searching his still was coming up will little more then passages on speculative theory. His fingers grazed over the spines as he read each title to himself. After finding nothing he turned and looked out the stained glass windows. Where was Yusai? For his old friend to have gone through so much trouble to send him a private message Atem has only assumed it was very urgent. How long had it been since he last saw Yusai? Months? It was odd. When Atem had become king he had anointed Yusai as his ambassador to the people so that he might know their wishes, and be able to see Yusai as often as he liked. But since he had given Yusai the job he had seen very little of him and had had no time to really go and find him. As it was at this moment Atem was sure there was something or other that drastically needed his attention, but right now he was hiding away in the library trying to find information on angels.

The angel fascinated him and intrigued him greatly. A small smile curved his lips as he remembered when the angel had slapped him. Atem brought a hand to his cheek. He had never been slapped by anyone but his father and uncle. The action had brought back painful memories, as well as hurt his pride. No one had ever said no to him before when in concerned matters of pleasure. Perhaps he was not the boy's type? No, he had smelled his arousal. It had been such a light scent to, like lilac or carnation flowers. The scent had been completely intoxicating. Which had surprised him because he usually did not like the smell of flowers and preferred more spicy scents. He wondered if all angels smelled like that, or if it was his own personal scent? Either way, Atem found it very endearing. As he thought about the angel he realized that he didn't know that angel's name. That would have to be rectified immediately. You couldn't very well live with a person and not know what their name was. He took one of the books from the shelf. It would be good to have another person living in the castle. Lately the place had seemed too big and utterly drab for Atem's taste. It seemed every day was the same boring routine. He had given Silent Magician the punishment he had for the specific reason that he wanted the angel to stay. Atem couldn't explain it but, he didn't feel as lonely as he was whenever the angel was near him. It was… refreshing. He chuckled, though he was sure everyone involved knew that his so called 'punishment' was that in name only.

He was about to turn a page when a sound caught his attention. He looked up and around at the numerous bookcases. It was very faint, but it defiantly sounded like it was coming from outside. Atem set down the book he was looking through, slid down the ladder, then he headed for the door to the balcony. The closer he got to the doors the louder the sound grew. He grabbed the handles and slowly opened the door. He momentarily cringed at the sharp cold wind but ignored it as he walked out. Outside the sun was shining bright through the clouds. He went to the edge of his balcony and looked down at the city that surrounded his castle. Just a little ways away he could see Yusai standing in the town square reading something to the people would were all gathered around. That was odd. Why was Yusai out there when Atem had asked him to meet him in the library? Atem closed his eyes as he tried to cue in to what Yusai was saying. Unfortunately his friend was to far away for him to make out any words but he could hear that the people were smiling and laughing. Well, as long as they were happy Atem took that as a good sign. A flicker of movement caught his eye. He looked down and saw Akhenaden practically stomping his way across the castle gate and into the city. What was he doing?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"All children should play. Be loud and use your imagination." The adults of the crowd that were parents groaned jokingly while the children cheered.

"I see our king is taking our children's side rather then ours." called one dwarf before he bellowed with laughter. Yugi was positively grinning from his place in Yusai's pocket.

"What is going on here!" All laughter fell silent and all talking stopped. Dead silence loomed were laughter and joy once sang. Everyone's gaze turned to look at Akhenaden, many of them in fear. The gray haired man stood before the crowd, his dark eyes blazing. "All of you dare to disobey your king!" he looked to Yusai "You were supposed to read then the new laws!"

"I did my lord." Yusai responded. His tone was flat and even.

"You lie! If they were read the rules then why are they laughing! It is against the law to laugh. Just as it is against the law to make fun of or question the king." He glared at the people "All of you must want to go to the human world." The people said nothing. The men stared at Akhenaden with barley contained contempt while the women pushed the children behind them and watched him with cold calculating eyes. "Well? Do you!"

"No." came the light airy voice of a female elf "We do not wish to be exiled beyond the forest. We tried to live with them once, but they proved to narrow minded and selfish to live with peacefully."

"Exactly. That is why we came here." Akhenaden chuckled "That is why the barrier is in place. That is why we have rules. But all of you still seem inclined to break these rules." Yugi began to tremble and he slowly sunk his head behind Yusai's pocket. He didn't know why. But the elder dragon was making shivers run down his spine. Akhenaden drew in a steadying breath "All of you will have to be fined-"

"What do you mean it is against the law to laugh?" called out a familiar voice. Yugi's head popped back up. The crowd parted as a man stepped forward. He wore a dark purple cloak, but that did not disguise his true identity to Yugi considering kuriboh floated behind him. The figure threw back his dark hood to reveal his face. The moment everyone saw Atem's face they bowed. Atem seemed to pay them no mind as he continued to walk until he was in front of Akhenaden and Yusai. "Answer me." His eyes were once again that burning crimson fire. Akhenaden looked far to in shock to answer so Atem turned to Yusai and extended his hand "May I see that book please?" Yusai handed the book over without even blinking and eye. Atem flipped opened the book and began looking over the pages. With each page that was turned his face grew more blank and uncaring. "Against the law to sing. Against the law to read. Against the law to form groups." He continued for several more before he snapped the book shut. "My, it seemes I've been making a lot of laws lately haven't I?" He tossed the book into a nearby mud puddle. "Tell me, uncle, was it your plan to get the people to revolt against me? To have them kill me so that you could take the thrown?" Akhenaden growled but still did not answer. Atem's gaze hardened "I am king of this land. And what I saw is law. And right now I strip you of your rank and title, uncle. I should have known better then to trust my own family to be my council." Atem walked forward until he was but and foot away from Akhenaden "I exile you to the human realm, Akhenaden. Let's see if the humans are still as opposed to dragons a they were a million years ago." Atem turned to walk toward Yusai.

"You ignorant whelp!" Akhenaden yelled. "After all I've done for you. Even after I took care of you when you're mother died." He began laughing manically "You didn't have the wit nor the attitude needed to run a country. You were always too soft. A disgrace to the blood that runs through your veins." Atem gaze turned almost blood chilling. "You are a lesser man, of greater sires." Yugi couldn't even breath the tension in the air was so thick.

Atem removed his cloak and tossed it over one of the unicorns that was tied to a stake. "You know uncle, I've changed my mind." He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck "I'm just going to cut off your head. Kuriboh." Atem held out his hand. The brown ball cooed and floated over to Atem's palm. The monster was engulfed in red light as its little body elongated and began to morph into a weapon. The red light grew in brightness until Atem grabbed the weapon. The moment his fingers touched it the light burst and fell away like stardust. Atem stood before his uncle clutching a rather long and large black scythe that was covered in green thorny vines.

Yugi blinked _"What the hell?"_ he hiccupped, and felt his body give and involuntary jerk. Suddenly everything around him started getting slightly bigger. He panicked as yet another hiccup came. "Crap!" He franticly tried to scramble out of Yusai's pocket. If he didn't get out Yusai was going to be in for one really big surprise. He hiccupped again, now growing to the size of a small puppy. Yusai turned and looked down just as Yugi leaped.

"What the!" Yugi was caught and twisted in mid air as he was brought before Yusia's face. Yugi smiled at the man nervously. He continued to hiccup, every time doubling in size. When he finally reached his normal size Yusai, still holding him under his shoulders, stared at him in bewilderment.

Yugi laughed nervously "Hello." He greeted "I'm Yugi. Nice to meet you."

"You!" Yugi and Yusai looked to see Akhenaden growling at them. His hands were glowing and his fingernails were elongating into claws. His mouth was pulled back in a sneer, exposing sharp teeth and fangs. A roar tore from his mouth as he lunged, leaping into the air. The action seemed to go in slow motion for Yugi. He watched in terror as Akhenaden came closer and closer, then his vision was clouded by Atem's body as he leaped in front of them. Yugi was roughly pushed behind Yusai as the black haired men turned to face Akhenaden and tore off his cloak. Yugi fell to the ground as an explosion erupted around them, dust and earth flying everywhere.

"Everyone get back!" Yugi heard someone yell. He coughed and grabbed his head as he rose back to his feet. When the smoke cleared Yugi's mouth fell open in awe. Atem and Yusai stood side by side in front of a huge dragon. Its brown scales looked worn, old, and all over its body there were many scars. Atem glared at the dragon, his scythe poised for action. Beside him stood Yusai, his right arm was held out in front of him with his palm facing upward. Floating above his palm as a rotating sphere that looked as if it were many strips of metal that had been fused together in a blacksmiths shop. Inside the sphere, that was rotating around so quickly it looked as if it were sparking, was a small tinkling bell that jangled so frequently that it almost sounded like a melody. It was then Yugi noticed that without his cloak Yugi could see the man had a long black cat tail. Yusai was a cat? But he hadn't seen any ears? Yugi looked to Yusai's head. Indeed there were two black cat ears atop his head. Where had they come from?

"Shall we fight together like we did when we were children?" Atem looked to Yusai, smiling "My friend."

Yusai smiled back "I will always fight at your side, Atem."

"Oh how cute." Akhenaden's voice echoed on the air, even though the dragon's mouth did not move "Truly a touching moment. Only fitting for you two to die together as well." The dragon's mouth opened to reveal rows upon rows of pointed teeth. The creature's massive head came forward and snapped. Atem and Yusai leaped into the air, dodging the attack. Yusai landed a few feet to Akhenaden's right and let his attack fly. The twisting metal ball sailed through the air so fast it made a slight cone shape. It collided with Akhenaden's side and as it skidded down his flank scales when flying, but no blood was shed and no tissue was torn. The ball bounced away and like a boomerang came back to Yusai's hand. The dragon screeched and turned its head. Yusai had a split second of warning as a red glow shown in the dragon's mouth just before fire burst forth and set everything it its path ablaze. Yusai ran and tumbled out of the way just in time. Yugi's hands came to his mouth in horror. He heard a loud battle cry. He looked up and saw Atem falling through the air, his scythe held high. He cried out as he swung, the black metal made contact with one of Akhenaden's wings, slicing it clean off. The dragon's screech was deafening. Red blood spewed forth from the severed limb as the wing feel to the ground, twitching. Atem spun in the air, landing on his feet when he finally touched the ground. He smirked, and then turned as he seemed to notice Yugi out of his peripheral vision. His dark crimson eyes locked with Yugi's stunned amethyst. He smiled, and winked. Yugi's mouth snapped shut as his face turned a bright pink. The man was unbelievable! Fear griped him when he saw Akhenaden's tail flip and sweep across the ground, straight for Atem, who did not even see it coming.

"Watch out!" Yugi called just as Atem turned to see the attack. It was to late for him to dodge. Yugi stretched out his hand as he screamed. White light in the shape of butterflies flashed out of his hand and flew forward; behind them was a whirlwind of white feathers. The iridescent butterflies and feathers flew forth and swirled around Atem like a mini tornado. Akhenaden's tail collided with them and stopped dead in its tracks. It trembled with the force of trying to overpower the tornado. Yugi quickly snatched his hand back and looked at his palm. What the hell had that been?

"Keep control of it!" Yugi turned. From atop a burning building Yusai looked down at him. "Focus your mind and energy and you can control your wild spirit!" Wild spirit? Was that what had happened to him? He looked back to the tornado. Staring at nothing but it, Yugi outstretched his hand again at concentrated on one single idea, helping Atem. The tornado intensified. The butterflies fluttered out of the intense wind and flew over to flap and shimmer in the brown dragon's eyes. Akhenaden roared as he shook his head vigorously, trying to get the butterflies off. Another loud defending roar resounded through the air. From inside the tornado a black form grew. The black mass steadily grew larger and larger, all the while the feathers continued to swirl around him until it grew so big that they dissipated and fell sway like falling snow. A sleek black dragon with shinning scales now stood proudly. Its long neck curved as its head turned to look at Yugi. All along the dragon's spine from neck to tail was a trail of bright red fur. Large red eyes focused on Yugi. Yugi gulped and wanted to flee as the dragon's head came closer to him. But strangely, he didn't feel afraid. When the dragon's nose was no more then a foot away the creature sniff him and then breathed out a puff of air. A rough and reverberating purr emitted from the creature's throat. Yugi smiled and laughed.

Another screech from Akhenaden had the black dragon's head flipping to look at him. Akhenaden had managed to scratch the butterflies away. The two dragons faced each other, teeth bared. The black dragon stood up on its hind legs and roared, breathing red fire down on its opponent. Then he lunged. The massive bodies collided. The impact caused the earth beneath Yugi's feet to shake violently, making him fall. The animals screamed, snapped, and wrestled. The black dragon, being sleeker and not as bulky, had an obvious advantage over the brown. They tumbled, the brown dragon pinned the black beneath him. He moved to strike the black dragon. At the last second the black dragon twisted onto his back and lunged out, his mouth clamping down on the underside of the brown dragon's neck just below his jaw. A sound between a gargle and shriek could be heard just before the black dragon clamped down harder. Red blood showered and sprayed from the wound. With a rough twist of its head the black dragon tore open bone and flesh. The black dragon's body began to rapidly diminish as its body cracked and its scales fell away. The brown dragon gasped for air as it stumbled away. When Atem had fully reverted back to his human form he stood up and faced the brown dragon, naked and with his scythe still in hand. He ran forward and leaped into the air. Raising his scythe over his head he brought in down as he landed the final blow. The brown dragon's body jerked and then was lost in a fit of convulsions as its head was severed and fell to the earth with a impending crack.

Atem descended and landed on the dragon's head. He took a step and let the tip of the scythe touch the pool of blood that was slowly gathering under the head. The vines began to glow slightly as the thorns seemed to drink in the blood. Before Yugi's eyes the green vines sported little red buds that then opened into dark burgundy roses. Atem extracted the tip and brought the weapon to his side. The sight of him could not be described with a thousand words. He stood atop the head of his opponent, looking both haunting and beautiful. The scene before him left Yugi completely speechless.

Atem jumped down from the head as Yusai walked forward, offering him the clothes he had striped off in order to transform. "I gather you didn't get my message?" Atem asked as the scythe faded back into the form of his monster. Kuriboh cooed as it patted its full belly. Atem first grabbed his shirt and tugged it over his head.

"You mean the message Akhenaden handed me that basically told me that you were far to busy to see me and that I should continue with my duties and stop bothering you?" Atem stopped in mid reach for his pant. He looked at Yusai in confusion. Yusai nodded at his reaction "I though as much after I saw you."

Atem groaned as he grabbed and began to put on his pants. He looked around them at the numerous destroyed buildings and the small fires people were still trying to put out. "I certainly made a mass."

"I think the people will for give you if you repeal some of these rules Akhenaden created. And if you lessened the taxes."

Atem chuckled "Done. On one condition." He looked to Yusai "I find myself in need of new council. The job pays well?"

Yusai raised a brow "Really. Well I don't know." He shrugged "I'm not sure if the king deserves me."

"What is he were to apologize?"

Yusai looked at Atem, surprised. His dark blue eyes locked with Atem's for a long moment. He shook his head. "Then he won't be the king I always knew him to be." He smirked. Atem nodded. Kuriboh cooed as it floated over to Yugi, settling itself on the boy's head happily. Yusai and Atem turned, finally remembering Yugi's presence.

Atem walked forward "My angel," he began "I assume I have you to thank for all this?"

Yugi pushed to his feet once more "What? Me!"

Atem chuckled and pointed to Yugi's hands and feet. Yugi looked, and found that his hands and feet were covered in black ink. Yugi silently cursed himself and sighed. He looked back to Atem "Yes. I was the one that scratched out the rules and changed them." He sighed "I'll accept whatever punishment you see fit, my king." He looked down to the ground, and gasped when a warm hand cupped his cheek. The hand brought his face back up to look at the king.

"You may call me Atem." Atem smiled. It was unlike the other smile Yugi had seen. This smile was warm and caring. It reminded Yugi of his brother's but for some reason all Yugi saw was Atem, not his brother. "What is your name?"

His face felt so hot and his heart was doing little double beats inside his chest. Gulping, Yugi managed to answer "Yugi."

"Thank you, Yugi."

The words sent little tendrils of warmth down his spine. Thank you. Two simple little words, yet at that moment they seemed the nicest words Yugi had ever heard. A few hours ago Yugi would have thought the dragon king not able to say a kind word ever. Now… now… looking into his dark smoldering gaze Yugi wondered just who was this man, Atem. He wanted to know. His mind was disrupted from its daydream like reverie when Yusai walked forward and tugged up the white sleeve of his shirt. He exposed the red marking along Yugi's arm.

He looked to Yugi "Do these marks run up and down your body?" Yugi blinked and nodded.

"Do you know what they mean?" Atem asked.

Yusai nodded "He's a guardian angel. He made a pact with Gandora."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** And chapter six! Wooo. This took me a while to write. I would like to take this time to address some aspects of this story. I am trying my hardest with this story to be original, and for every chapter to keep you guessing and entertained. Hopefully I am doing that. Also I do realize that yes, I am asking for reviews before I upload more chapters. If this annoys you then I do apologize, however, I ask for reviews because I truly wish to know your, the readers, opinions. Your praises for certain ideas of mine and opinions allows me as a writer to grow and mature. I do not ask for reviews because I'm some self important snob, I ask for reviews because I want to make all of my stories the best they can be for you, the readers, enjoyment. So yes, I will continue to ask for reviews, however, I promise that the number I ask for will never go above ten. Any more then that I feel is a little ridiculous and unfair.

Also I would like to announce that additional chapters will be added to my other fanfics: "Haven't met you yet", "A way to get lost in you", and "Let the beat drop" will all be receiving at least one more chapter do to fan request. I can not say when these chapters will be uploaded, for I have not written them yet. I hope you all look forward to them.

Thank you very much for reading. Ten more reviews and you guys get the next chapter.


	7. Explanations

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Seven:

Explanations

Written by Pixiedust291

Illustrated by Rutilus-penna

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was bad enough that he was shirtless, but Yusei's hands on him made him even more embarrassed. "It is uncanny." Yusei whispered. "These markings are literally the spitting image of Gandora."

"I already noticed that." Atem said. The dragon moved away from the window and came to sit in a chair at the table Yugi was currently sitting on. After the fight they had walked back to the castle and been greeted at the gate by Jaden, Silent Magician, and Ryou. Currently they all were in the library, except Ryou who had excused himself to make some more honey milk for Yugi. Yugi suspected that Ryou was beginning to become accustomed to looking at his face and telling when he needed the soothing drink.

The blush on Yugi's cheeks grew even brighter when he noticed Atem's eyes traveling down his torso. He pushed Yusei's hands away and tugged back up his tunic "T-that's enough." He sighed once the clothing was back in place.

"If you don't mind I have some questions." Yusei asked.

"I can probably answer most of them." Atem cut in "We found him inside the forest. Silent Magician bonded to him in order to help him and save his life. He called upon Gandora to bring the boy back to life. As you can see, he did. What I would like to know is why?"

Yugi froze. He had no intention of admitting that information. He needed to turn the conversation in a different direction. He looked to Yusei "You all keep talking about this Gandora, but no one will explain what that is. Or anything else, such as wild spirits or spirit beasts."

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Jaden called from the opposite side of the room where he leaned against a bookcase.

Yusei and Atem shared a glance before Atem nodded "Alright. In the begging, when the world was just coming into being, there were plants and animals. Many of these animals died off, but some of them did not. The _first_ of these animals gained great power and became the protector and god if you will, for that species. Gandora, was the very first dragon and is the god and protector of all dragons. We call these species protectors, spirit beasts. How much power a spirit beast has is directly related to how old it is. Gandora is one of the oldest. For the most part the species lived harmoniously. There were the occasional fights for territory, but as seen in most of nature they were competitions and not blood baths. Then humans came. They were the only species who did not have a spirit beast. The other spirit beasts felt pity for them so they forbid their children from attacking them. After all, humans were small, weak, hairless and defenseless. They didn't have magic or long lives like elves and they couldn't hide underground like dwarves. Most of the spirit beasts thought they would soon die out anyway."

"But they didn't." Jaden cut in.

"No, they didn't." Atem continued "It seemed what humans lacked in protection they made up for with ingenuity and a reproduction drive that would put rabbits to shame. They soon grew in number until small game not longer satisfied their growing appetites. So they turned to the weaker spirit beasts and began killing them. Several species were wiped out before the other spirit beasts united and retreated to the land of shadow. The barrier was formed to keep spirit beasts and humans separate."

"Wild spirits are the power within us, our own specific abilities. Yours apparently is the ability to manipulate light and to form protective barriers with your angel feathers." Yusei looked at Yugi's wings "It is very interesting. I wonder why Gandora brought you back as a guardian angel. It would have been simpler to just bring you back as the species you already were."

"Why do you keep saying _guardian_ angel?"

"Because normal angels cannot exist in this world. Something that is bound to another plane of existence can only be tangible in this world as a ghost or spirit for a short time. So, therefore, you must be an angel with a purpose or also known as a guardian angel."

Yugi nibbled on his lower lip "Truthfully, I'm not sure why I'm an angel." He gulped "You…seem to know a lot about this. The markings and such, I mean."

Yusei came to stand in front of him. "I should know." He rolled up the sleeve on his right arm to expose an intricate looking red dragon marking. The sharp corners and lines shaped themselves into the head and eye of a dragon. Yugi's mouth fell open. He looked up at Yusei with wide eyes "You made a pact with Gandora too?"

Yusei nodded "A long time ago, but yes."

"What did you ask of him?" Yugi realized how incredibly rude that question was the moment it left his mouth. "I-I'm sorry that was-" he tried to apologize.

"No need." Yusei shrugged "Like you it was not me that asked for my life. In this land nearly everyone has a monster bonded to them. Some are more powerful then others. Mine happened to a… unusual monster." He shook his head "But that is another story. One day my village was attacked. My parents and I tried to flee from the fires but we ended up getting boxed in. My monster called upon Gandora an asked him to save my life. I was only a small child at the time. This mark is a symbol of my packt."

"What was your packt?"

Yusei chuckled and nodded his head toward Atem "To serve his royal pain until the end of my days." Yugi blinked. He would have thought the insult would have angered Atem, but when Yugi glanced the king's way it appeared that the dragon had no qualms with the words.

"So…" Yugi paused for a moment. If Yusei's pact was to serve Atem until the day he died, then naturally his pact would never be completed during his lifetime. But his own pact was different. He had sworn to help Atem. The duration of the 'help' had not been established. So, Yugi could only assume that once he helped Atem the whole thing would be resolved. He looked down at his markings. He had helped Atem so why weren't the markings going away? Did they even go away? "When a pact is done do these symbols go away?"

"I would assume so. But you and I are the only ones I know of that have them. Gandora isn't the type of spirit beast to just help everyone."

Atem snickered "I should say not."

"What was your pact?"

Yugi froze. Just the question he had not wanted to be asked. "The terms were not exactly…explicit." It wasn't a lie per say. The terms really hadn't been given him in full detail. Hell, he probably wouldn't have even know who Atem was if he hadn't been conveniently brought to this castle. Now that Yugi thought about it the whole this was rather serendipitous.

"Here is your milk Yugi." Yugi blinked and turned as Ryou set down a steaming mug in front of him. Yugi smiled and thanked him. Jaden woofed as he moved away from the bookcase and jumped toward Ryou, who extended the second steaming cup to the panting puppy.

"What is that?" Atem asked.

Jaden was the first to answer "It is honey milk! It tastes really good too." He extended his cup toward Atem "Here, try some."

Ryou looked surprised "My Jaden. I havn't seen you be this comfortable in a long time."

"I haven't seen either of you be this relaxed." Yusei added.

Atem accepted the cup and looked at all of them "Was I so horrible to all of you?"

"N-no, my king." Ryou shook his head "It was just…" he gulped "It was just sense your father's death you became rather, distant. You stayed in your quarters most of the day and only left to eat and sleep."

"And you're uncle wasn't helping. Yugi and I saw how he treated Yusei and how he changed the laws."

Atem lifted a brow "Did you?"

"And how did you see that exactly?" Yusei asked suspiciously. He walked up to Jaden and stared down at him.

Jaden fidgeted uncomfortably and laughed nervously "Oh…um…"

"You used the secret passage again didn't you!"

"You can't prove that." Jaden ginned.

"Your friend practically grew out of my pocket!"

As Jaden and Yusei continued to argue Yugi found his gaze not focusing on them but on Atem. The dragon watched them for a few seconds with an amused smile before looking down at the mug in his hands. He slowly brought and steaming contents to his lips and took a hesitant sip. His eyes widened just before he tilted the cup back and took an even longer drink. Ryou came up beside him and seemed to whisper something. Atem looked to him and nodded before getting Yusei's attention and handing him the cup, urging him to take a drink as well. Were these really the same people he had just met not early this morning? They seemed so different. Yugi felt… as if he had known them for longer then just a few passing hours.

His skin began to heat up at an alarming rate. Yugi looked down to see the markings on his body begin to glow. Faster then it would take to blink Yugi was no longer in the library but standing in complete darkness, with Gandora in front of him. _"You have done well, little one." _Yugi heard the dragons voice echo within his mind.

Yugi blinked, unsure of what to say _"Done well? You mean my pact is complete?"_

The dragon growled "_You have not completed your pact. Do you take me for a fool?"_

Yugi yelped and shook his head _"No, not at all. I'm just confused."_ He tried to explain _"I thought you told me to help Atem? Haven't I done that?"_

"_You have helped him, yes. But our pact was for you to **save** him."_

"_Save him? How am I supposed to do that?"_

"_That is for you to decide and accomplish, **angel**."_

Yugi saw the darkness around them begin to fade _"Wait!"_ he cried _"Can you at least tell me why you made me a guardian angel?"_

"_I thought that were obvious. So you could be immortal."_

"Yugi! Yugi!" Yugi came back to himself and looked up to see Atem and everyone else around him looking down at him.

Yugi's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink "Something wrong?"

"Aside from you randomly starting to glow and then going all catatonic. No, everything's peachy." answered Jaden sarcastically.

"You were communicating with Gandora were you not?" asked Yusei.

"Truthfully he's the one that was communicating with me, but yes."

"What did he say?"

Yugi gulped and glanced at Atem. His blush deepened "He wants me to stay here for a while longer."

Yusei crossed his arms over his chest "Really?" he shook his head "Whatever pact you have kid, it has to be pretty damn important for him to contact you." Yusei brought the mug to his lips and took a sip. His blue eyes widened. His cat ears and tail began twitched excitedly. A wide goofy grin spread across his face as he meowed and drank some more. Yugi stared at him in shock while Jaden laughed.

The werewolf leaned in and whispered in Yugi's ear "The kitty likes the milky."

"Yugi." Yugi turned to look at Atem "I was wondering if you might join me for dinner tonight?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **And chapter seven. Now that this is up I really need to focus on studying for finals. So for about the next two weeks there will not be any chapter updates to any of my fics.

Also, do to the continuous complaints about my asking for reviews I have conceded, from now I will not hold chapters 'ransom', as they say, for reviews. As always your reviews are appreciated and your feedback allows me to become a better writer, but from now on I will simply update whenever the chapter is done. Hopefully you all liked the chapter. I look forward to writing more after my finals. Have a nice day.


	8. Flight

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Eight:

Flight

Written by Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi felt as if he were confined to the very chair with invisible ropes. He gulped as he watched the candles being lit in the center of the table, the wine and water poured before both of them, the bread brought, and then a plate of food placed in front of both of them. He supposed the whole scene would be rather romantic if he wasn't as nervous as a rabbit; and if the table they were sitting at wasn't forty five meters long! With each of them sitting on either end there was so much space between them that Atem looked no bigger then Yugi's finger. Yugi nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he looked down at the food and utensils before him. He had never eaten like this in his entire life. The plate in front of him had what looked to be salted pork, corn, and stuffed mushrooms on it. Yugi gulped. Taking a guess that the outermost fork was the one he ate with he picked it up and poked at the mushroom.

He didn't know why but for some reason he didn't feel like eating. The food smelled delicious to him, but the thought of even taking a bite made his stomach turn. Perhaps the food was just to rich for him? He missed the food that his brother used to make for him. At that thought memories of waking up in the morning to walk out of his room and be greeted by his brother's smiling face and tussled bed head flashed before his mind's eye. Yugi cringed as he set down his fork. In the silence of the room he heard Atem say something, but Yugi had not been able to make out exactly what it was he had said. He raised his head and looked across the table "I'm sorry. What?"

Atem spoke again, this time a little louder "I asked if there was something wrong with your food."

"Oh, no. It is fine." Yugi replied as he cast his gaze downward.

"What?"

"I said it- oh this is ridiculous!" Yugi rolled his eyes and stood up from the table. He grabbed his chair, picked it up, and walked across the room to the other side of the table. He set his chair down at the corner of the table to Atem's left. He then walked back, picked up his food and drink, then returned to his seat and sat. "I don't see why you and I have to spend the rest of the night yelling at one another. Even my brother and I sat next to each other during our meals." Yugi huffed. He looked down at the food, his stomach giving another lerch. He was really rather hungry, why would his stomach not cooperate. He lifted his glass of water and drank half of it. All he needed to do was get through this dinner. He glanced sideways toward Atem. Being closer to the dragon did make it easier to talk to him, however it also made Yugi feel a little wary. Atem was currently staring at him as if in shock. Yugi glanced down at himself "Have I don't something wrong again?"

Atem shook his head "No. Please, forgive me. It is just that no one has ever sat at my side before."

Yugi raised a brow "Why? Isn't it easier to talk to people when they are closer to you?"

Atem paused, then his face brightened into a soft smile "I suppose you are right." Yugi's heart did a little flutter. "So, you have a brother?" Yugi's face paled. Fuck, he had not meant to openly admit that information. The less anyone knew about him the better. As Yugi mentally reprimanded himself he coughed nervously and nodded. Hoping that would be enough of an answer. "What was his name?"

Yugi cringed; apparently it wasn't "Yami."

"Yami? That is a very strong name. Tell me about your brother."

He knew the dragon was only trying to make polite conversation and meant not ill intent, yet to Yugi his words seemed like they were fingernails gouging into his skin. "He... was kind. No mater what he was always there for me. He tried his best to take care of me." Yugi looked away as he laughed bitterly "Yami was always very practical. No matter what life threw at us it seemed he could figure out a way to get though it. I always admired him for that."

There was a long moment of silence. Yugi was grateful for it because it allowed him a chance to get control of his emotions. He wondered if the king had fallen silent out of boredom or annoyance, but then Atem's said "Was?"

Yugi froze then slowly closed his eyes and hung his head. It would do not good to hide or lie about it now "My brother died in the war." Yugi explained simply. Uttering the words and hearing them with his own ears made him feel... hollow.

"I am sorry for your loss. In which war did he die? I am sure he fought bravely."

Yugi paused. In which war? What an utterly absurd question. Especially from the man who started the war in the first place. Yugi's eyes darkened with annoyance as he turned to look at Atem. "This current war. **Your** war."

Atem just blinked at him "My war?" He let his fork fall to his plate with a loud clatter "What war?"

"The war that you started with-" he searched for words. "The general said every household was to give up one man for the army. He said that your country had attack and they were going to war."

Atem's gaze darkened "I am not at war with anyone. And I certainly have not attacked anyone."

Yugi's mouth fell open "You didn't attack any humans? You didn't... attack any villages or-"

"Of course not!" Yugi flinched at the shear volume in his voice. When he glanced up at Atem the dragon was looking down at him with a confused expression. Atem titled his head to one side. "Can I interest you a cup of mint and buttercup tea?"

Yugi was at a complete loss. Was the king insane? "Um, I suppose so."

Atem's face remained expressionless for a long moment then he smirked "You were a human before Gandora gave you a new life weren't you?"

Yugi balked "I..." He bit his bottom lip. Crap!

Atem chuckled "Don't make such a scared face. I'm not going to kill you." He leaned against his right hand.

"How... did you know?" Yugi whispered.

"Buttercup is a poisonous flower to almost every species but dragons and trolls. Most magical creatures have a very basic knowledge of herbs and would have known that. Humans have a very limited knowledge of everything."

Yugi groaned and buried his face in his hands "Can... Can I ask you not to tell anyone?" He had no idea how anyone else would react. Jaden had seemed rather antagonistic toward humans, so he guessed it was safe to say most demons would be too.

"Don't worry. It's not my secret to tell." Yugi looked up just in time to see the king wink at him. Yugi's face flushed. The action reminded him so much of his brother. In that instant the king had literally taken the form of Yami. Yugi gulped and looked away. "Why do you look away from me so much?" Atem asked softly "Do I frighten you that badly?"

Yugi took in a steadying breath as he shook his head "No your grace. It is just... you remind me so much of my brother." Yugi's blush only darkened "You're likeness to him is... uncanny." He turned to look at Atem. The dragon's dark eyes were clouded with an unreadable emotion. The king reached out his hand, and looked as if he were going to touch Yugi's cheek. Fear welled up inside Yugi faster then he would have thought possible. "I'm sorry." Yugi said abruptly "But may I go to my room?" Atem's hand stopped in mid air. He looked... hurt, but he nodded. Yugi rose from his chair and made a hasty retreat to the door.

Atem watched him leave with a heavy heart. When the angel had left he looked back to his food, sighing deeply as he hung his head in his hands. Why was it so much easier to make enemies then friends? He had never wanted to get to know someone as much as he wanted to know Yugi. Yet it seemed Yugi wanted nothing to do with him. It seemed to him the angel even dreaded breathing the same air as him. He could understand Yugi's fear to a point. Being a human that had suddenly died and come back to life as an angel and then thrust into a life he did not know how to cope with. Yugi was probably terrified out of his mind. Atem frowned. His attempt at taking Yugi by force had also probably not endeared him to the boy. He regretted that, and still till this moment did not know why he had reacted so strongly. The slap had brought back painful memories, but never had that ever caused him to snap so violently.

"Well that went well."

Atem raised his head as a black cat with yellow striped ears jumped onto the table. It sniffed at Yugi's plate then looked toward Atem. Its dark blue eyes silently asking for permission. "Go ahead." Atem waved a hand. The cat immediately began munching at the pork with obvious delight. "Yusei do you know anything about a war?"

The cat paused in the middle of its meal to offer a brief "No." and then go back to eating.

"Yugi said something about his brother being taken to fight in a war that apparently the human are saying I started." Atem ran a hand through his hair "Did Akhenaden do more then forge new laws?"

The cat finished with the meat and turned to give Atem its full attention "I would know if our army had been dispatched Atem. There is nothing. More then that none of the guards have come back saying they have spotted anything resembling an army has come toward the barrier."

Atem nodded "You are right." He tapped his fingers on the smooth wood of the table rhythmically "Something isn't right Yusei."

Yusei flicked his right ear "Do you want me to send out a spy?"

"I would like to know who is saying we're at war. Weather we are or are not, I do not want to be caught with my pants down."

Yusei nodded "I'll send one of the elves. They can pass for human as long as they keep their hoods or hair covering their ears." Atem nodded absently. Yusei waited "Is their something more on your mind my friend?"

Atem looked toward the cat, and reluctantly confessed "It appears the angel does not like my company."

Yusei was quiet for the longest time before he broke down in a fit of snickers and laughter "Does not like your company? What are you some love struck yearling?" He teased.

Atem's gaze hardened "If you are going to just mock me then leave me in peace so that I might think of something helpful." He paused "Exactly how much of our conversation did you eavesdrop on?"

"Nearly all of it." Yusei admitted "The angel is still relatively a stranger. I was only staying close in case he turned out to harbor malicious intent."

"If he did then why would he help me?"

Yusei shrugged "Back on topic. Do you truly wish to know this boy?"

Atem nodded "Yes. I find him utterly captivating. He is unlike anyone else I have ever met."

"Well it doesn't seem that he shares the same view of you. If you keep reminding him of his brother you won't be able to get close to him at all. He's opened up and shared some of his past with you, why do you not give him the same courtesy?"

"Share something with him?" Atem thought about that "What could I possibly share with him?"

Yusei rolled his eyes "Don't look at me for all the answers I'm merely guessing." He yawned "This is more of a female thing." His kitty eyes focused in of Atem's plate.

Atem looked were he was looking and smiled in amusement. He moved his plate to the side "Eat up." While the feline devoured the rest of his pork Atem racked his brain trying to think of anything from his past that would be worth telling. He agreed with Yusei that he needed to show Yugi he was not the same as his brother. He was himself and no one else. But how exactly? Something personal. Something that was... a thought occurred to him. That just might work.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi sat on the bed with his legs pressed up against his chest. Silent Magician hovered around him worriedly. "Do you wish for anything master?" the monster would ask ever ten minutes or so. Yugi only shook his head. What was wrong with him? To save the king he obviously had to get closer to him, but it seemed every time the opportunity presented itself Yugi would brake down in fear. Yugi wished he could blame it all on his fear that the king would try to force himself on him again, but Yugi knew that wouldn't be true. That fear had been slowly growing smaller and smaller every time he saw the king. He was pathetic. He buried his head in his knees.

A soft scratching noise caused Yugi to jump. He looked to the door. Jumping off the bed he ran to the door and opened it. Sitting on the ground looking up at him with wide purple eyes was Kuriboh. The monster cooed happily in greeting. "Kuriboh what are you doing here?" The creature cooed several more times and floated upward into the air.

"He wishes you to follow him master." Silent magician explained. As if to confirm what he said was true Kuriboh nodded excitedly. He floated forward and grabbed Yugi's shirt sleeve, tugging insistently.

"Right now?" Yugi asked. Kuriboh cooed loudly. He gave a worried glance toward Silent Magician, who nodded in encouragement. Trusting the two monsters Yugi began walking, allowing Kuriboh to lead him where he may.

The brown fur ball led him down two hallways, one winding staircase, and then to pair of stained glass doors. The colored glass had shown heavenly in the pail moonlight. Kuriboh let go of Yugi and floated over to the door, grasping the handle and tugging on it. Unfortunately do to his small size he did not posses the strength to open it. Taking pity him Yugi walked over and opened the door. The moment it opened cool night air blew past him. The sudden change in temperature ceased Yugi to sneeze. Wiping his nose he stepped out and into a large garden with elegant marble statues and multiple colored flowers. In the moonlight the garden looked serine and peaceful. Yugi was struck speechless as he looked round. His perusal stopped, however, when he noticed Atem, in his dragon form, off to the side of the pond staring at him. Waiting for him. Yugi gulped and looked behind him. Kuriboh and Silent Magician nodded as they urged him forward.

Yugi breathed in a steadying breath before he walked forward. When he was a little less then a few feet away Yugi opened his mouth to ask why they were out here when he heard a familiar voice say _"I was hoping you might join me for a midnight stroll."_ He was sure he had not heard the voice, in the sense that his ears had heard the words.

"_Are you... speaking to me in my head?"_

"_Indeed."_

Yugi's mouth fell open in shock _"I didn't know dragons could do that!"_ He pursed his lips in thought _"How do I talk to you?"_ He frowned at the sheer stupidity of that question _"Though I suppose I'm already doing it aren't I?"_ Atem's dark chuckle caused little tendrils of pleasure to run down Yugi's spine. _"What else can dragons do?"_

Atem moved, brining his massive body around and then laying down on the grass _"Climb on and see for yourself."_

Yugi's face turned as red as a cherry "You- you mean ride you?" he spoke aloud.

Atem nodded; his crimson dragon eyes alight with amusement _"I have never let anyone ride on my back before. I would like you to be the first,"_ his head tilted to the side and soft purr like noise reverberated from his long neck _"and the only. Come, fly with me. And see the world as it is meant to be seen."_

Yugi's mind went completely blank. The dragon's words had pierced his chest and settled themselves right next to his heart like a cat next to a fire. He could only nod, a bit embarrassed, and walk to him. He grasped onto the red fur that went down the entire length of Atem's spine all the way to his tail and used it to pull himself up and onto his broad back. The dragon scales were smooth yet hard under Yugi's bottom. After seating himself he kept a firm hold of the red fur as Atem rose on his legs once more and unfolded his wings. The large black wings were not feathered but rather had thin membranous tissue between each of the three long bones that made up the wing. They resembled the wings of the bats that use to fly over the countryside at night.

Atem pushed off of the ground with his powerful legs. In mid air his wings came down with one powerful whoosh. Yugi fell forward as air crushed down on top of him. He clutched Atem's body for dear life as the dragon beat against the air, gaining altitude. Yugi closed his eyes tightly. He dare not look down for fear of the vertigo he might suddenly experience. When he felt Atem's body settle down, and his wings stop beating so rapidly, he risked a quick look. Opening one eye he slowly looked around. The night sky was bright and wide above him. Forgetting his fear Yugi opened both eyes and leaned up, staring up at the starry sky. From here all the stars and the moon looked no more then a breath away. Outstretching a hand he attempted to touch them, smiling. It was like looking into a sea of darkness that was alight with pixies.

A noise made Yugi look to his side, where he saw Silent Magician and Kuriboh flaying next to them. Silent Magician smiled "Watch this master." He turned and cast his staff toward the sky. A bright light burst from the staff and sparked. The sparks then took of the form of different colors of the rainbow and created a veil in the sky. The veil swayed and moved as if to some unknown tune on the breeze. Its beauty was unlike anything Yugi had ever seen. Looking down Yugi gasped in awe as he saw they were gliding on the air currents over the village. The houses and their lights looked so small from this high up. The sight of them filled Yugi with a sense of power and wonder. Was this what it felt like to be a dragon? Yugi could only imagine.

"_Do you like this?"_

"Oh yes." Yugi answered aloud "It's wonderful. I never knew the world looked like this." He paused, wondering if he should rink his next thought. "Can we... do this again some time?"

"_If that is what you wish."_ The way he said it, with that dark sultry voice just made Yugi want to shiver all over.

A little more then an hour later they came back to the castle and Atem landed in the garden. The hurried and harsh beating of his wings caused many of the trees and bushes to bend dangerously in one direction. When Atem's feet were firmly on the ground he allowed Yugi to climb off him. Yugi laughed joyously and turned to grin as Kuriboh floated over and plopped itself on his head. Atem transformed back into his more human form. Silent Magician handed him the robe that had been left out specifically so he would not be naked as he said goodnight to Yugi.

"Yugi."

Yugi turned to look at Atem. Not a word was said as they looked at one another. Ever so slowly Atem raised a hand and reached out toward Yugi. Yugi watched the hand, but unlike before no fear or dread welled up inside him. He looked to Atem. Though the thought that he did look like he brother entered his mind, Yugi quickly disregarded it. Atem was not Yami. He had already seen that. Atem's hand pressed against and cupped his left cheek. His skin and palm was so warm. Yugi continued to stare at him, amethyst eyes gazing into dark ruby. Atem leaned forward and ever so gently pressed his lips to Yugi's right cheek. Yugi closed his eyes and shivered. His right cheek now felt as if it were on fire. As Atem pulled away Yugi found himself longing for the warmth to stay. He opened his eyes. Atem's smile was soft and comforting "Come on, let's get you back to your room. You need your rest."


	9. Cookies

**WARNING!:** This chapter has erotic aspects.

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Nine:

Cookies

Written by Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He found it strange. The whole world seemed so new to him. He wondered how he had lived in that small village for so many years without so much as knowing any of this existed. It made him wonder what else was there that he didn't know about.

"Master?" Yugi blinked and looked to his side where Silent Magician was staring at him worriedly.

Yugi smiled "I am fine Silent Magician." He turned back to the clover flowers in his lap that he was braiding into a headpiece. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the garden. It was an absolutely beautiful day. The sun shone brightly over the land and bathing it in vibrant colors, rainbows, and warmth. A cool breeze blew past them, causing Yugi's bangs to tickle his nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the flowers on the air. He sighed. He felt rejuvenated and alive.

All of the sudden an explosion disrupted his peaceful musings. Yugi yelped and was jolted to his feet. Turning to look behind him he saw a cloud of green smoke rise into the air just beyond the hedge of the garden. Green smoke? Yugi looked to Silent Magician "Are we under attack?"

"I do not believe so Master. Alarms would have been sounded long before any attack would have successfully landed." Silent Magician assured him.

Then what was the smoke from? Yugi turned back to it, his eyebrows furrowed. Hesitantly he walked forward to the hedge, allowing his fingers to explore. To his astonishment through the green leaves he was able to find a door. Grabbing at the thick vines he used all his strength to tug them free. The vines ripped from their holds with a resounding crack. A rock wall and an old door now stood before him. His eyes looked down to the handle, finding that just above it was a rusted metal lock that was about at big as Yugi's palm. How odd. Yugi stretched out his fingers to touch the lock. Perhaps what was behind this door was something bad or evil? Maybe long ago Atem had locked some evil creature within- the moment his fingers touched the lock the metal groaned and then released. The lock opened and fell to the grass beneath his feet. Yugi looked down at the lock in confusion. He then turned over his hand to stare at his fingers. If the lock was to keep something in then he should replace it immediately. However, to have such a flimsy lock... perhaps what had made the smoke was not actually malevolent at all. But then why the lock? Instead of keeping something in was it supposed to keep something out? Yugi looked at the handle again. Curiosity practically bubbled in his veins. Every day here in the castle seemed to be like some new little mini adventure. Taking a firm grip on the handle he pushed. When the door did not budge he pushed his full weight against it.

The door opened in one quick woosh, causing Yugi to fall to the ground. He fell on hard earth and coughed as dirt particles filled his nose and mouth. After sneezing twice he rubbed his nose and stood up, rubbing his sore knees. In complete contrast to the garden behind him where he stood now was barren. All plant life was dried and shriveled into nothingness. They were still surrounded by the hedge, but even the leaves on this side were a sickly yellow. In the middle of the dirt garden was a small cottage that had seen better days. Part of the roof was caved in and the bricks were covered in moss and lichens. Brambles of blackberry bushes and rose bushes were on either side of the cottage. From out of the small chimney rose wisps of the green smoke. Once again Yugi looked to Silent Magician for any kind of explanation.

"I... I believe this is where the king's wizard use to live."

Yugi blinked in confusion "I thought you had been assisting his wizard this whole time? Well, at least since Atem ordered you to do so."

"I tried to find him, but everyone merrily said that he disappeared after locking himself up somewhere." He looked around "I never thought to look beyond what I saw, especially in the garden." He looked to the smoke "Besides this is the first time I have ever seen that."

Yugi looked back to the smoke. From what everything looked like it was safe to assume no one had lived here for quite a while. So what was making the smoke? They looked to one another, and then walked forward until they were on the cottage's doorstep. It was there that Yugi caught the scent of something sweet. His mouth immediately began watering. "What is that smell?"

All of the sudden the door opened. Yugi backed up in alarm and then stared up at a women's heart shaped face with bright shimmering blue eyes and long golden hair. Without thinking Yugi said "Rebecca?"

The women gave him a confused look "Who's Rebecca. Because that's certainly not my name."

Yugi blushed in embarrassment "I-I am so sorry. It's just that-" he gulped "You look like a girl I knew back in my home town." When the women only tilted her head to the side Yugi gulped again. Then he noticed her clothes. She was wearing some light blue pants and a long sleeved pink shirt that looked to have diamonds on the cuffs. Her shoes were... possibly the oddest things Yugi had ever seen. It looked like the sole of the shoe had a spike. The shoe itself was tied to her foot with numerous little pink straps. Women never wore pants. Women always wore dresses. Just why was this women dressed like this? Who was she?

The women seemed to find his astonishment amusing for she giggled. "Come on in Yugi. I've been expecting you."

His mouth dropped open. "You know my name?"

The women laughed again "Of course I do. Why do you think I'm here?" Now he was definitely confused. He followed the women inside the cottage, Silent Magician trailing behind him. Every square inch of the place was being cleaned. Brooms, mops, rags, and soap moved on their own as they washed, swept, and dusted. Off in one corner was a small blue metallic box that had catchy music coming out of it. What was that thing? Yugi paused to stare at it in wonder. After a moment the women walked over and clicked one of the many buttons on the box. "Sorry. I like to listen to music while I clean."

"What is it? I've never seen anything like it."

"Of course you haven't. It's a CD player."

"... C... D player?" The women waved a dismissive hand.

She then looked around the room "I am sorry. I hoped to have this all cleaned before our first meeting." She sneered at the dust "I just didn't realize in what a state this place would be. But I suppose I should have known, after all I haven't been here for many years."

"M-Many years?" Silent magician spoke softly "Are you... the wizard of this castle?" The women grinned at him and nodded.

Yugi looked her over from head to toe "You don't look like a wizard and I thought wizards were men."

She sighed "With time comes the shaping and molding of history and its characters by the victors. It is possible those of the past who knew me have either died or forgotten about me, for I left long ago when the queen died." She turned and looked at the beautiful blue sky through the hole in the roof "Atem was but a youth I remember."

"The king ordered that I am to assist the wizard. If you are she-" Silent Magician stepped forward and bowed "then I am at your service, teacher."

The women blinked "Assist? Why would he tell you to assist me if I wasn't even here?" She gasped "He must not have known I left." She seemed to go deep into thought at this revelation. Meanwhile Silent Magician remained in his bowed stance. When the women finally noticed him again she panicked as she realized he was waiting for her to accept him. "Oh my, yes. I am happy to have another assistant." She smiled.

"Um..." They both turned to look at Yugi "I do not mean to interrupt but, who are you? And how do you know me."

"I am known by many names; Dark Magician Girl, Witch of the Wilds, etc. Truthfully I do not have a simple name. As for you, I do not know you specifically. I only knew your name would be Yugi and that someone would be here at this time." She looked up at the sky "Though judging by the sun you're a little late."

Yugi opened his mouth to retort when the intoxicating smell hit him once again. He sniffed the air. His very insides were curling around themselves in sheer pleasure at the scent. "What is that? I smelled it outside and it's... heavenly."

The witch laughed again. It seemed to come easily to her. She opened a door and revealed a small kitchen and dinning nook with a panoramic window that looked out at the dusty, dead plants outside. Yugi guessed that at one time it use to look out on a beautiful garden. It must have been breathtaking. He was filled with the desire to see it again. Sitting on the small table was a wooden plate with golden brown circles on it. On each circle were about three to five brown dots. Yugi walked closer, the scent growing more potent with every step. He picked up one of the circles and sniffed it. "Go ahead and try it. It's not poisoned or anything I promise."

Yugi hesitantly took a nibble of circle and chewed. His eyes went wide. Sweetness, pure sweet sugary goodness washed over his palate. It was amazing. For something to be this sweet it must be almost pure sugar, but how? Sugar was so rare and expensive. His mouth watered anew as he took an even bigger bite, taking in one of the brown dots. A different and even better flavor combined with the sweetness and sent his senses reeling. "What is this!" Yugi beamed.

"A chocolate chip cookie." The witch came to sit in one of the chairs. She motioned with her hand for Yugi to take the other seat, which he did. "Have as many as you like. I can always get more."

"Where do you get them? I have never tasted anything like this before."

"I have to travel a long way to get those, but not nearly as far as some of the other things I posses."

Yugi tilted his head "... like the seed player?"

The witch smiled "Yes, like the CD player." When Yugi continued to gaze at her in wonder she asked "What is it?"

"You don't look like a wizard... or a witch." She snapped her fingers and her clothes immediately changed into a skimpy blue and pink outfit. Yugi's cheeks turned the shade of a tomato. First she was wearing pants and then when she was wearing a dress it was the most revealing dress he had ever seen. Did this woman have no shame! It was like she wanted to be labeled with a red S or A for the entire city to see.

"Do I look like one now?"

Yugi looked away "Um, would you please put some more coverings on." She snapped her fingers again and her dress became longer. She now wore a white blouse shirt and a long dark purple skirt that came to the ground. Her hair was also pulled back away from her face and braided down her back. Yugi sighed in relief.

"Is this better?"

He nodded "Yes." He grabbed and began to munch on another cookie "So you're the witch? Where did you leave to for so many years?"

"I was many places. Some you might know of and others you will not for quite a long long long time."

Yugi's brows furrowed "Do you always speak in riddles?"

She nodded "For the most part. Unless the answer I can truly explain in a way that you would understand."

Understanding that he was more then likely not going to get any legitimate answers out of this women he decided to ask some different question. Ones that would hopefully not elicit a response that made no sense. "You said you did not have a name. Then what am I to call you?"

The girl shrugged "You can call me what everyone else calls me. Witch, Dark Magician-"

"But those are not exactly names." He paused "You need a real name. Something that people can call that's easy to say." When the blonde continued to stare at him he assumed that it would be alright for him to come up with one. He looked her over. He remembered a rather pretty girl he had met when he was younger. She had been a very good friend until she had passed away. Her name had been... been... Mana. Yeah, that was it! Mana. "How about I call you Mana?"

She paused and then a genuine smile of utter joy spread across her face "I love that name. It's much better then what Atem used to call me."

"Atem?"

She nodded "Well, when Atem was younger he used to call me Darkie."

This intrigued Yugi "Did you know Atem very well when he was younger?"

Mana nodded "Yes. He often came to visit me. He and Yusei I should say." She took a cookie "Those two always use to love it when I baked." She turned her head and looked out the window "It didn't use to always look like that you know, the outside."

Yugi nodded "I figured as much. What happened to make it like that?"

"I did. When the queen died the king went into a horrible depression. At that time Atem was just beginning to mature. The king didn't know what to do or how to deal with him, so he called on his brother." She waved a hand "I'm sorry, this is not-"

"Please continue." Yugi urged. "I know so very little about Atem. I..." He couldn't seem to finish that sentence. He wanted to know more. He wanted to help him. Either of those could be the reason. He remembered the kiss from the night prior. His cheek still tinged every time he thought about it. He gulped as his heart began beating faster "I would like to know more about him." Yugi managed to say.

Mana watched him for a long moment before smirking. "His uncle came, but his presences only seemed to make the already bad situation worse. It was gradual, the change. Atem was not allowed to go outside the castle walls, his studies increased, his uncle set up a strict schedule in order to get him ready to rule as soon as possible. That's all I can tell you. It was soon after that when I had to leave."

"Why did you have to leave?"

"Atem's uncle. He for reason he had it in his head that I was conspiring against him. He had the guards attack me in the dead of night." She smirked "Unfortunately for him I was tipped off. Before his guards had even grabbed their swords I was gone."

"Who tipped you off?"

She seemed to think about that "Some wolf boy."

"Jaden?" Yugi offered.

"Yeah, I think that was his name. How did you- oh, is he still here?"

Yugi nodded "Yup, and from what I can tell he loves to cause mischief."

"Puppies often do." She immediately turned and looked toward the front door. Yugi looked where she was looking but neither heard or saw anything.

"Is everything alright?"

She smirked and turned back to him "Of course. Tell me, what is an angel doing here?"

"I can only say that I am here for a reason." Yugi answered.

Her gaze turned mischievous "We are all here for one reason or another." She leaned across the table and took Yugi's palm. Her fingers traced the lines of his hands. "You were given a task that you have yet to complete. You are scared, and hiding something." Her index finger grazed down the side of his palm "You have a long love line."

"A what?"

"A love line." She indicated to a line on Yugi's palm "It means you have a very open heart." She then traced over a few other lines before releasing Yugi's hand. "Being an angel suits you." Yugi took back his hand, not really knowing what to say. "You need not hide anything from me, but I will not force you either." Yugi regarded her with a cautious expression. "If it is any comfort, you task is not as hard as you might think." She picked up another cookie and winked at him "Do you wanna help me clean up the outside?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He could not believe what he was seeing. He found Yugi outside planting flowers while Silent Magician came by with a pail full of water and gave each flower a healthy drink, and Mana. He barely recognized her it had been to long sense he had seen her. How long had it been? Decades? He walked forward, his presence going unnoticed by them as they continued in their work. He looked to the sky. It was nearly sundown. Had they been working for most of the day? Judging by the soil and green stains on Yugi's clothes, that was a yes. Atem would have been more then content to remain silent and watch Yugi continue in his work. The boy's innocent cheerful smile never ceased to make his heart flutter. Unfortunately Kuriboh cooed loudly and caused everyone to look his way as the ball rushed forward.

The women Atem remembered fondly as Darkie turned and embraced Kuriboh with a wide smile. She then looked to Atem and waved a hand in greeting. He smiled back as he walked forward "I have not seen you in a long time."

"It is always good to meet old friends." She turned to look at Yugi "You have Yugi to thank for all this."

Yugi's eyes widened and he looked as if he were going to protest when Atem chuckled "It seems I am truly blessed with you in my life, little one. Yet again you bring back another old friend into my life." Yugi blushed and looked away. He couldn't really tell Atem he had nothing to do with Mana returning after he said something like that.

"I think that's enough for today." Mana whipped her brow.

"Will we continue in the morning?" Yugi asked as he rose to his feet.

She nodded "Are you done for the day Atem?"

Atem shook his head "I still have some more paperwork. I just came out here to escort Yugi to bed."

"To bed." Mana laughed "You dote on him like a child."

Atem raised a brow "Oh, and did you not do the same to me when I was younger?" he asked rhetorically.

Mana rolled her eyes and walked over to Yugi, spinning him around to face Atem "But Yugi is not a boy see." Atem's eyes widened slightly before his gaze traveled down Yugi's body. Even with dirtied clothes and a light sheen of sweat on his skin he looked utterly adorable. Atem tore his eyes away to look at Mana once more. He found her staring at him with a knowing look. "You both should come in for cookies."

The memory of her delicious treats practically exploded into Atem's mind. He remembered the sweetness, the sheer delicious- no, he had work to do. "I am sorry, perhaps some other time Darkie." He turned to offer a hand to Yugi but instead he was pushed from behind toward the cottage by both Mana and Kuriboh. "What are you-"

"You can't wonk on an empty stomach."

"My stomach isn't empty I had-"

"I have never met a man alive who could pass up cookies. Just eat one and you can be on your way. Yugi, come along dear." Mana called as they pushed Atem over the threshold and into the house. Yugi watched their antics with a slight smile before following them inside. He wouldn't mind having another cookie. The moment he entered the kitchen he was dragged to the table and sat down in the chair opposite where Atem was sitting. Yugi blushed. Oh, now he understood what they were really doing. A golden cookie with white dots and nuts was placed in front of him. He looked up at Mana "This is white chocolate macadamia nut. It's really sweet so here is some milk to go with it." She explained as she placed down two cups and a pitcher. "We'll just leave you two alone." She grinned and Kuriboh cooed as they moved toward the door. Silent Magician followed them but before he left he cast an apologetic look toward Yugi.

For a long moment there was only silence between them. Atem sighed "I apologize. Subtlety was never Darkie's strong point."

"It's alright." He lied "Mana says you and Yusei use to come and visit her."

"Mana?"

"It's the name I gave her." Yugi explained. Atem poured the milk into both their cups. He noticed that the milk was chilled. Slowly memories of his childhood began to come back to him. How he and Yusei use to always play in this garden when they were really young. He brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. "Have I done something wrong?" He looked up to find Yugi watching him with fearful eyes.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You just got this serious look on your face. I wondered if it was because I called her Mana."

Atem shook his head "Not at all, in fact Mana sounds like a much better name than Darkie."

They shared a laugh "Why did you call her that."

"I was a child and could not pronounce the word magician. So instead of Dark Magician Girl I just called her Darkie." Atem shrugged with a smile. For some reason that simple mannerism reminded Yugi of his brother. His expression fell and he reached for a bite of the cookie. Why did this keep happening? He would be perfectly fine and then one little thing would remind him of Yami and send him into a downward spiral of shame and loneliness. He hated it. He didn't want to feel it. He was like a child picking at a scab. Even though he new it would hurt he did it anyway. He thought about Yami often, especially after finding out that Atem didn't know anything about any war. To have no reason behind why his brother left to his death somehow left Yugi feeling open. "Now it's my tern to ask you if you are alright."

Yugi looked up "I am sorry. It is just that..." he trailed off.

"Do I really resemble him that much?"

Yugi at first shook his head, but then shrugged "No and yes. Your actions, sometimes." He sighed.

"He was very important to you, wasn't he?" Yugi nodded and turned to look out the window to the darkening sky. He looked up at the fireflies that were just beginning to come out. He remembered how he and Yami use to catch them when they were children. "You loved him."

"Completely." Yugi said distractedly.

"Did he know you loved him?" Yugi blinked out of his reverie and turned back to Atem.

He laughed nervously "Of course he knew I loved him. We were brothers after all. How could I not love my brother?"

Atem continued to watch him "I meant did he know you loved him romantically."

Yugi's face paled "Y-You are mistaken I-"

"I can smell that you're lying."

Yugi's body froze, and then began to tremble slightly. His gaze slowly fell to his hands which were balled into fists in his lap. His life long secret finally being spoken in the open is sounded like a death sentence. "No." Yugi managed to say "He didn't know." He sniffed "It's a sin itself to even feel this way, why would I tell him." He looked to Atem, glaring "You hate me now, don't you?" Atem opened his mouth but Yugi cut him off "This is exactly what I didn't tell anyone. I didn't feel close to anyone but my brother. I knew if anyone found out, especially him, they would all hate me and shun me. I didn't-"

"I don't hate you." Yugi stopped in mid sentence "You're not in the human world any more. We have different rules here."

Yugi looked to him and raised a brow "You mean siblings are allowed to love one another?"

Atem shook his head "Not exactly. Our society generally prefers a couple to not be related, but if they are we would prefer the couple to be cousins. Unless they are of the same sex, then no one particularly cares." He explained "I would have thought humans had the same viewpoint considering their royalty is always copulating within the family." Yugi paused. Atem brought up a point that he had never really thought of. Yugi nibbled absently at the cookie. It tasted really good.

He thought back to all the days he had lain awake in his bed yelling at himself. How many times had he felt disgusting because of his thoughts and feelings? How long had he pretended indifference when really Yami's very smile had made him want to leap into his arms? How many times... had he though about Yami naked or touching him? Every daydream and fantasy he had ever had seemed to replay in his mind with vivid detail. The blush on his cheeks grew darker. He took several more bites of the cookie. Atem set down his cup, bringing Yugi's attention back to him.

As the king absently looked out the window Yugi's eyes soaked in his visage. His tanned skin looked positively delectable in the sunset's orange and magenta glow. His dark crimson eyes were shimmering in the darkness like they always did. The leather he wore only complimented his toned body and made him look absolutely devilish. Yugi gulped as he remembered Atem's touch. The man's hands had felt so good on his skin, even if at the time Yugi had not wanted them to. At the time? Yugi recollected on his own thoughts. Had his feelings changed so drastically? Did he want Atem to touch him now? One look at the dragon's right hand, that was currently taping the cup he had set down, told him his answer. His mouth watered. The fantasies of Yami faded from his mind to be replaced by those of Atem. What would he look like naked? What would it feel like to have his hands touching his bare skin and nipples again? His eyes locked on Atem's lips. What would kissing him feel like? He knew what kissing Yami felt like, or had then been just in his head? Yugi shook himself. What was he thinking? A sudden wave of dizziness washed over him. He groaned and hung his head in his hands.

"Yugi?" Atem rose and went to him. Leaning him back he placed a hand on Yugi's forehead "You're rather warm. Do you feel ill?"

His face was so close. Yugi's heart was pounding. He pushed Atem's hands away "I am just tired." He tired to get to his feet but lost balance and fell back on the chair. What was wrong with him?

"You've probably overworked yourself and your muscles are just week." In one swift motion Yugi found himself lifted off his feet and cradled in Atem's arms.

A dark pink blush colored his cheeks. Damn it why did he always seem to be blushing! "I-I-I'm fine really." He looked around and noticed that Atem had not touched his cookie. He didn't know why, but it seemed off to him "Was it not good?"

"Was what not good?"

"The cookie."

"Oh, no I just wasn't hungry." Atem turned and began walking toward the door "I'll take you to your room."

Yugi berried his face in his hands "You mean carry me to my room. This is so embarrassing."

Atem let lose a hearty laugh "Then I'll make sure no one sees us." Yugi nodded. He tried not to, but the minute they left the cottage and the cold air hit him he could not help but snuggle into Atem's warmth. It was then Yugi realized the man was always warm. Just one of the benefits of being a dragon he supposed. Yugi inhaled deeply. Atem's small was so... calming. He smelled of vanilla and the scent of rain. Did rain have a scent? Atem carried him through the castle and up the stares to his room when he then placed him in his bed. "Will you be alright here by yourself?" Yugi blinked and looked around.

"Where is Silent Magician?"

"He is probably still with Kuriboh and Mana. Do you wish me to get him?" Yugi shook his head then attempted to take off the shirt he was wearing, but ended up falling over backward on the bed. "Here, let me help you." Atem chuckled "You are acting as if you are drunk." Fingers, hot and as smooth as satin grabbed the hem of his shirt and brushed over his skin as the material was tugged over and off his body. In a dazed state Yugi leaned up and watched as Atem unlaced his boots and then tugged them off. He then looked down at Yugi. Then boy lay before him in nothing but his leggings.

He saw the desire in Atem's eyes. He lay completely still, wondering if he would act on it. But the dragon looked away, bid him goodnight, and left. Yugi lay there for a long time staring up at the ceiling. What if Atem had done something? But he hadn't. It seem completely ironic to him that now when he truly did want to be touched was the time when Atem seemed disinclined to do so. He cursed himself, crawled up the bed, and flopped down of the covers. His body felt hot and achy. He shifted his hips and confirmed that, yes, he did have an erection. He leaned up and looked down at it. Should he? He looked around, not seeing anyone. He flipped over on his back and ever so slowly pulled down his leggings until they were at his knees.

His erection stood rigid and pink with need. He tenderly touched it before then grasped it fully. With an ever changing pressure he began to move up and down, letting the softer velvet like skin brush against his palm is a teasing way. He closed his eyes, imagining it was Atem instead of himself. His hips bucked as he let his thumb circle around the head repeatedly. A gasp escaped him. He would be close within minuets, which is what he wanted. He let his imagination take over. He imagined he was right here in the bed while Atem stroked him, no- better yet, sucking him. If the dragons body was so warm to the touch he could only imagine how hot his mouth would be. He wondered if that body temperature was the same on all parts of his body. The image of Atem slowly pressing into him clawed its way to the forefront of his mind. The intense heat of him burning Yugi from the inside out. Yugi panted and groaned. He could imagine it, feel it, wanted to know the intensity of his desire. He could see himself riding Atem, the dragon king just as completely lost in the passion as he was.

He could feel his climax approaching. He bit his lip as he held onto the fantasy. Atem's hands on him, stroking all over him. They were so hot and...and... a complete contrast to the cooler and more silky hands trailing down his back. He could feel nails digging into his skin. He gasped as a mouth playfully bit his neck. While Atem's hands played with his nipples the cooler hands had snaked around his body and were jerking him off in time with Atem's thrusts. Yugi's testicles drew up against his body, signaling he was almost there. He begged and just as Atem gave one final thrust Yugi's head was roughly turned to the side as Yami kissed him fully on the lips. Yugi's orgasm ripped right through him, every muscle in his body convulsed. There was no afterglow. The moment he regained his breath it was released in choked sobs as he curled in on himself. He wanted to scream.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **In going back and rereading previous chapters in order to make sure I have a thorough grasp of what I have and have not done in regards to the story's plot, I have noticed a crap ton of errors. Majority of them are just computer errors or using the wrong spelling. For example in one of my other stories "Stray", I noticed half of the chapter was 'whine' when it should have been 'wine'. How that got past my beta I will never know. *sigh* In any case I would like to inform you readers that any mistakes will be corrected; and if you so happen to see any lingering mistakes, especially to those of my stories which have been beta read, please do not hesitate to point it out.

In addition to those of you who have reviewed or massaged me, I thank you for your compliments and questions. It seems many of you are a trifle confused on why I labeled "Dragonbound" as mobiumshipping when Yami is dead. I understand your confusion. So let me just say this. This story's major plot points have already been lined out in my notebook and there are many tasty goodies coming your way, and I DID NOT label the story's shipping incorrectly.

On a different note I am having so much fun naming these chapters. I literally have no clue what they're going to be called until the chapter is done, then I just name it whatever seems logical. Then when I come back and look at the list of chapter names it's kind of hard not to laugh because as you read down the list it makes no sense! HA!

Oh, and I can not remember which reviewer it was but someone asked me how long does it take for me to write each chapter. Well, it varies on the length for the most part. For example, this one took eight hours to write and then another hour to reread through it and catch any mistakes. And even then my betas find even more mistakes. So all in all unless I'm rushing, each chapter is about a full day's concentration. Man was this a long authors note... and now I'm craving cookies.


	10. Kiss me

**Warning:** This chapter is rather dark.

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Ten:

Kiss me

Written by Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Atem reclined in his chair and rotated his shoulders, hearing the bones pop back into place. He groaned and looked out the window at the night sky. The full moon was out, and every once in a while he would hear a long and almost mournful howl come from the forest. He assumed it was Jaden, for he was the only werewolf in these parts for miles.

Werewolves tended to travel in packs and live in remote regions of the mountains. Atem had often wondered, when he had first brought Jaden here, weather it was a good idea to have a werewolf in the castle and to even let him walk about the city. Werewolves in packs tended to retain some of their humanity, where as rogue or lone wolves tended to lose themselves to their more animalistic nature. As Jaden had grown Atem had kept a watchful eye on him, yet to his surprise the boy never once showed any sign of unprovoked aggression or bloodlust. In fact, he acted like that of a pack wolf. He had commented on this to Yusei and they both had agreed that perhaps it was because everyone in the castle had contributed to Jaden's upbrininging. Everyone, expect his father and uncle. Never the less, regardless that no one else was a wolf, Jaden viewed them as his family, his pack.

Atem had brought Jaden into the castle when he had been no more then a mere pup. He had found Jaden alone in the darker parts of the forest curled up next to a dead tree. Atem's father and uncle had been furious with Atem when he had told them that Jaden was staying. Perhaps that had been the catalyst to start his uncles vendetta against him, because not long after that had he tried to get rid of Dark Magician Girl.

Atem smiled again when he heard another howl, this time a little more joyous sounding. He turned back to his desk and sneered down at the papers. Requests for new bridges, preparations for the upcoming winter's food storage, and repealing all those laws that his uncle had made. Atem rolled his eyes. Remembering the old man and the suffering he caused only make his blood boil. He ran a hand through his hair. He might as well get back to work. After all, the sooner this was done the sooner he could go to bed. He smirked. The sooner he could get to bed and start letting mind wander to more pleasurable thoughts. He had just lifted up his quill when the door to his private study opened and Yusei walked in. His friend's expression was not one of greeting. "What is wrong?"

"We have a problem."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi smiled and swayed his hips to the song as he mixed the batter in the bowl with something that Mana called a whisk. Whatever that CD player thing was Yugi was really beginning to like it. The box just kept playing out one good song after another. Each one was surprisingly catchy and just made Yugi want to dance. Waking up every morning to rush down to Mana's cottage and help her with any odd jobs was quickly becoming his daily routine. He would spend all of his daylight hours with Mana and Silent Magician and then every other night Atem would wake him up to go for a midnight ride. Yesterday Atem took him into the forest at around dusk so that Yugi could see the sugarplum fairies flying around.

"How is that cake mix coming?" Mana giggled.

Yugi turned and winked at her "Almost done. That looks really great." He commented on the small cake that Mana and Silent Magician had spent the last hour decorating. Plump strawberries, blueberries, and slices of sweet preserved peaches topped the cake in an intricate and interwove patter. It seemed odd to Yugi that so soon after the garden had been finished that the plants had started producing such ripe and plentiful fruit. However, Mana had probably infused the entire cottage and all the ground around it with magic so it wasn't completely unbelievable. Besides, Yugi was greatly enjoying the abundance of cakes and sweet pastries. He blushed as he remembered the cupcake he had shared with Atem. It made him want to squeal every time he thought about how he had fed the cupcake to the king. How those full lips and brushed against his fingers.

"You're thinking about Atem again." Mana smirked.

Yugi's blush turned about two shades darker. He turned away as he continued to mix "And if I am?"

Mana laughed "You really like him don't you?" Yugi didn't answer. "You love him."

Yugi gasped slightly and looked over his shoulder at her "Me? You're jesting."

"Your face is as red as a cherry."

"N-No it is not. Me? In love with the king? Heavens no. It is... ridiculously cliché."

"Yugi you can barely conceal it. I know how you're feeling and who you're thinking of." Yugi gulped. Was it really love? Would he go so far as to say that? Admiration, yes. Attraction, yes. Lust, maybe ever that. But love? He sighed and looked off to the side. Silent Magician and Mana shared a knowing look. Behind Yugi's back she leaned in and whisper in Silent Magician's ear. The blue haired boy's mouth broke out in a wide grin as he nodded excitedly. He set down the bowl of fruit he had been holding and went for the door.

Yugi watched him open and leave through the door before asking "Where is he going?"

"To pick up some more ingredients. How's that cake mix?"

Yugi blinked and looked down at the bowl "Um, done I guess." He handed the bowl over to Mana. "What flavor of cake is this one?"

"Vanilla." She took out the spoon and offered it to Yugi "You can lick the spoon." Yugi beamed as he took back the utensil and began to clean it with long savoring licks. "I'm thinking about making this a special cake though."

"Special? How?"

"Oh, making the cop layer vanilla and making the bottom chocolate."

Yugi's eyes widened "That sounds delicious!" Mana burst out laughing.

"Then it shall be done." She pointed to the window "It's almost sundown. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Yugi blinked in surprise and turned to look toward the window himself. Time did certainly fly when one was having fun. "Oh my. I didn't realize it had gotten that late." He set down the spoon and then tossed the whisk he had been using into the wash been. "See you tomorrow." He called behind him as he left. Mana watched his retreating form with an amused grin.

"Oh, Yugi. You are so thoroughly twitterpated."

Yugi hummed the tune to the song as he walked across the garden and into the castle. He had just opened the door when Jaden rushed him. "Yugi did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About the body found in the forest."

Yugi eyes went wide "No, not at all. What are you talking about?"

"Apparently Yusei and some other men found the body of a young girl laying face down in the forest. When they turned her over to check for wounds, she had been gutted and all her organs were gone."

"What!" Yugi covered his mouth "Someone took all her organs?"

Jaden shook his head "More like something or someone ate her organs. They found blood and bits of tissue everywhere." Yugi mentally controlled his bodies raising urge to vomit. It had been several weeks sense he had come here but the horrors he had seen in Quafin were still fresh in his mind.

"Do you know what did it, or who?"

"No one knows. It seems like no one has seen-"

"Jaden!" both boys jolted at the sound of Atem's voice. Yugi turned to see Atem walking over to them with long purposeful strides. "Jaden I want you to do a perimeter check around the castle." He held up a hand when Jaden opened his mouth to speak "I know I have guards posted at every door but I want you patrolling the border of the castle." Jaden nodded and turned to leave, giving Atem and Yugi some privacy.

Yugi looked up at the older man "Are you doing alright?"

Atem smiled fondly and cupped Yugi's cheek. Yugi no longer shied away from the dragon's touch. In fact, he welcomed the gentle and intimate heat of their limited skin to skin contact. "I'm doing fine. I am merely worried for the safety of my people."

"Jaden told me a little about what happened. It was just one body right? Perhaps it's a killer who uses magic-"

"It's not just one body. We found more the further we went into the wood." He rested a hand on Yugi's shoulder "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel out secret outing tonight."

Yugi shook his head "It's alright. You're the king, and with that comes great responsibility. I admire your loyalty and drive."

Atem grinned "You always know how to make me feel better. I swear I'll make this up to you."

"Do you know what killed them?"

Atem shook his head "Yusei says he remembers his father talking about something similar to this when he was younger. He's in the library right now looking through the old scrolls, trying to find documentation."

Yugi's brows furrowed "You're really worried about this aren't you?"

"Yes. I am fighting a menace without a face nor weakness. I would feel more at ease if I knew more." He trailed his thumb across Yugi's cheek. "I do not wish to see those I care for die." Yugi's breath caught in his chest. He stared at Atem, wondering what he would do next. But the man's hand simply slid away, leaving Yugi feeling neglected. "I have to go. Please retire early and stay there until morning. It would give me peace of mind to know you are safe in your room." Yugi nodded before Atem turned and left.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi continued to hum the song he had heard on Mana's CD player. "I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what is standing right in front of me." Yugi stretched out on his bed and looked up at his ceiling. Mana's words kept repeating themselves inside his mind. The truthfulness of them ringing like silver bells. His fingertips came up to touch his lips absently. Yugi closed his eyes. At first the realization had come as a major shock, but now Yugi thought he understood. He felt guilty because he felt as though loving Atem was betraying his love for Yami. It wasn't. Though he knew that more then likely his love for his brother would never disappear, Yami was dead. Feeling guilty about moving on was not what his brother would have wanted. His feelings for Atem, though scary, should not be squandered and thrown away. Had he not had fun with Atem? All the late night rides, the dinners. He wanted them to continue forever. Yet still, to speak one's feelings aloud was a terrifying thing. And then there was his fear, even though he knew it was silly and improbable, but what if Atem died? Yugi knew he couldn't face being alone again.

_"How can I be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?"_ Yugi thought to himself. Perhaps it was better to leave things as they were. If he did, what then? What if Atem found someone else to love? Yugi slowly opened his eyes. What would hurt the most would be being so close and having so much to say, and just letting him walk away without even knowing. It was one thing to lose the one you loved to something unexpected, but yet an entirely other thing to lose them because you were too scared or to stubborn to say or do anything.

A loud slam and crash made Yugi jump several feet in the air and then fall flat on his stomach to the floor. He scrambled to his feet and looked toward his door. Beyond he could hear the sound of wind and labored breathing. Yugi gulped and moved backward. When his legs hit the bed he backward crawled onto it and then kept moving back until his back hit the headboard. He could hear it, the breathing was getting louder. He could hear a clipping noise, like something sharp touching down on the rock floors. Water, he could hear water dripping to the ground with vivid detail. In preparation for an attack Yugi summoned his power and waited for the door to open. One minute, two minute, it seemed like he waited an eternity. His breath was caught in his throat.

"Yugi!" came Jaden's voice just before he opened the door. The werewolf released a withheld breath when he saw Yugi "Good, you're alright." The boy looked like he had just been though a mud puddle.

"Jaden what is going on?"

There was another crash and then a scream. Jaden turned toward the noise, his wolf ears perked toward the sound. "Can't explain right now! Stay here!" Jaden turned and raced down the hall, leaving Yugi's door open and swinging. Cursing, Yugi got up from where he stood and walked over to the door, looking out at a completely dark hallway. At the end of the hall to his left he could see one of the windows had been broken do to the moonlight reflecting off the shards of glass. Cold wind blew through the hall, causing a rustling noise at Yugi's feet. He looked down to find a thick pile of what looked to be grass and foliage just a few feet from his door. The pile was massive. How the hell had it gotten there? Not taking any chances Yugi closed his door and moved back to his bed.

Just as he was climbing back onto the covers he heard a low growl. Slowly turning he looked back to the closed door. "Who is there?" No one answered, and the air went quiet. The handle clicked and the door opened slowly to reveal Atem, blood dripping down his right arm.

"Atem!" Yugi cried out. He jumped off the bed and ran forward "What happened to you?" He grabbed Atem's left hand and draped him inside the room before quickly shutting the door. He brought Atem over until he could sit down on the bed "Jaden was just here a second ago. Atem, please tell me what is going on." He took the king's wounded arm in his hand and tried to discern how much damage had been done. "I'll get you some-"

"Yugi." Yugi stopped and looked to Atem. The man was staring at him intently as if he were seeing him for the first time. "Yugi Mouto."

Yugi nodded "Yes. It's me Atem." He cupped the man's face in his hands "Atem are you alright?" Cold wet hands moved up his arms to cup his cheeks. "Atem?" Yugi asked again, a bit taken back. Atem moved forward until their noses were touching.

"Yugi." He whispered in a husky, monotone voice. Yugi opened his mouth to say something but Atem took advantage of the moment and brought their lips together. Sensations clouded his mind and hot zaps like electricity shot through his brain. Yugi pulled back and push away from Atem. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and get the now dull pain to stop.

"What the hell was that?"

"Yugi." Yugi looked up to see Atem walking toward him. The king placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders comfortingly. "Yugi it's all right."

The words were clear to him but Atem's voice sounded as if it were underwater "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you away." A strangely cold hand touched his cheek, sending shivers and chills down his spine.

"Yugi. I love you." Atem leaned in close, kissing Yugi's forehead.

Yugi gasped. He stared into Atem's face, so warm and comforting. "You what? I mean-" he shook his head "How? You really mean-"

"Well, aren't you just the textbook definition of the word slut." Yugi's blood went as cold as ice. That voice. No, it couldn't be. He turned and his mouth fell open at seeing Yami stand behind him.

"Y-Yami you-" He was violently slapped across the face. The force of the blow causing him to fall to the ground. Yugi tried to get up but a heavy weight pushed down on his chest, nearly suffocating him. He looked up into Yami's cold enraged eyes.

"Is that how it is? Hm? I die and you immediately go looking for another cock."

"No!" Yugi screamed "Please no! It's not like that at all! I-I-" he was slapped again. Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

"Please? Please! You are such a week little shit." Yugi screamed again and turned his head away. Humiliation and anguish filled his heart. He opened his eyes to see Atem staring at them. Why wasn't he doing anything? Why wasn't he stopping this?

"Atem!" Yugi called, pleading. Atem continued to stare at them from where he sat on Yugi's bed. "Atem help!" With a blank face, void of all expression, Atem got to his feet and walked over to Yami. Yami looked up from where he knelt down. Where they going to fight? Yami turned back to Yugi, completely ignoring Atem. His hands went around Yugi's throat. Yugi gasped, his hands going to Yami's to pull and claw with his fingernails. Yami's grip tightened. Yugi's throat spasmed in sheer desperation for air.

They both were just staring at him, watching him. Yami was killing him and Atem was just standing there watching. Why? Dear god why! "You are alone." Yugi's eyes widened. Yami grinned "You were always alone. Did you seriously think I wanted to take care of you after our parents died? I had the rest of my life to live. I didn't want to get saddled with you. I never wanted you. I never loved you."

"Did you seriously think I liked you?" said Atem "I just wanted to get you in bed for a quick fuck."

Despair, hot and boiling was being etched into Yugi's very soul. He struggled, trying to get enough air to scream "No. You're lying!"

"Yugi!" Yugi recognized Atem's voice, but as he stared up at the Atem that stood before him he saw that the words had not come out of his mouth. Immediately Yugi's despair turned into rage.

"You're not Yami or Atem!" He yelled as he kicked and fought viciously. "Get off me! Bastards! What's happening to me!" The images of Yami and Atem faded away. The room around him shattered and he was falling through the air. The tightness around his neck increased. Yugi sputtered.

Blinding red light exploded around him. Instead of falling he felt himself being slammed against something hard and then fall to the ground. A creature's defining screeches echoed through his ears. He curled in on himself, hoping the creature was dyeing an excruciating painful death. He felt something wet splash over him, but he dare not look. He continued to lay there, trembling.

"Yugi!" At hearing Atem's voice Yugi gasped. He lifted his head and immediately wished he hadn't. Black blood painted his walls. In the corner was a hyena looking creature that appeared to be made out of twigs, leaves, and bramble. Yugi frantically scooted away, pressing his back against the wall. What was that thing? He gulped. Was it even alive? At the sound of a new noise two beady red eyes opened. The massive head with a wide row of sharp white teeth turned toward Yugi. It roared.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Yugi!" Atem ran through the castle calling Yugi's name as loud as he could. The thing had to have gotten him. After Jaden had attacked it and then lost it they had already searched the entire perimeter of the castle and found nothing. He knew it. He knew in his gut that it had somehow managed to get to Yugi. "Yugi!"

"Atem!" Atem came to a full stop on the winding staircase as Yugi sprinted around the corner, with the arkle charging right behind him. It socked Atem that even with only three legs the beast was still able to keep up with Yugi. Whatever dark magic was at work here was certainly powerful. The creature lunged, jaws open wide.

"Yugi jump!" Atem yelled. Just as the creature's mouth looked as if it were going to swallow Yugi whole, his angel made a last second leap over the staircase railing. He fell downward right into Atem's arms. Atem quickly set Yugi behind him before turning back and facing the arkle as it balanced itself on the banister. Its putrid smelling breaths came in labored puffs. Atem growled "Foul creature from the darkest depths who is your master?"

The arkle grinned and laughed. Black blood poured from its agape mouth. "Do you think I would honestly tell you? What a foolish youth." It growled "Give me the angel and I will leave your land in peace."

"You have decimated countless houses, your zombie horde attacked my people, and you attempted to kill my lover with your mental deception. What right do you possibly have to make negotiations? Besides that, I would much rather cut off your head and mount it over my fireplace."

The arkle roared "Then I will kill you along with that angel!" It leaped from the banister. Atem turned, grabbed Yugi, and jumped.

_"What are you doing! You don't have a weapon!"_ Yugi screamed at Atem mentally.

_"Trust me! Now hold on tight!" _He commanded as they had to frantically dodge another attack.

"Running away coward?" the arkle howled.

Atem jumped once more toward one of the large windows and turned in mid air, facing the beast. "On the contrary." From behind him the window shattered as his scythe came though the glass, called to his hand. The bright and pale yellow rays of the dawning sun shown into the castle. The arkle screamed in agony as it writhed and fell in a jumbled mess to the floor. "Go back to the shadows, malevolent parasite!" Atem cried out just before he swing his scythe. A red crescent moon shaped band of fire erupted over the arkle's body. Atem landed gracefully to the ground. His left arm was still wrapped around Yugi, and the boy's arms were still wrapped around his torso. As the arkle fell to the ground, enveloped in flames, Atem and Yugi just watched it die.

When the remaining cinders were nothing more then a dull glow Yugi unwound himself from Atem and looked up at him. "What was that thing?"

"An arkle. It is a creature of dark magic that lures its victims into its trap by taking the shape of someone they trust. Then it puts them under a spell where it proceeds to torture them mentally. All ones greatest fears are brought to life in a twisted and horrific illusion."

Yugi nodded and looked over to the burned twigs and leaves. "Why... does it look like that?"

Atem followed Yugi's gaze "I'm guessing you mean why is its body made out of twigs and leaves? Camouflage. They are masters of flattening their bodies to make themselves look like nothing more then a small rise of the earth. In a forest they are virtually undiscernable." So that pile of twigs and such he had seen earlier had been this creature. Yugi looked down to the ground, wrapping his arms around himself. He began to shake. "Yugi?" Without a word of warning Yugi embraced Atem, burying his head into his chest as he began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm crying... I just-" Warm arms wrapped around him, comforting him. Atem rested his chin on Yugi's head while his right hand rubbed up and down the boy's back. Through sobs Yugi asked "Is... everyone-"

"There're fine."

"But the zombies-"

"Zombie bites do not affect magical beings the same as they do humans. Do not worry, Mana is already seeing to them I am sure. I do not need to be anywhere else right now." Yugi nodded. "Whatever that thing showed you is not real."

A broken laugh escaped Yugi "I know that now. But it doesn't stop my heart from breaking." He shook his head "It showed me exactly what I feared most. My brother being angry at my feelings for you and you, not truly caring about me." He pushed away slightly so he could look up at Atem "I'll admit it. I like you, a lot. Fuck, I even think I love you." He sniffed "But I am so terrified of lousing you; weather by you leaving me because you got what you wanted or you dying." He rubbed his hands over his eyes "Tell me. Tell me right now what you truly feel."

Atem stared at him for along moment before cupping his cheek "If you are worried that I will ever tire of you, you need not. I have never cared so deeply for another being as much as I care for you."

"Will you love me for the remainder of my days?" Yugi insisted, taking a step forward. "Will you be there for me? Do you promise to-" Yugi stopped, his hands coming cup over his mouth in shock. "I-I'm sorry. My mouth has seemed to have run away with me." Yugi looked away in embarrassment.

"Yes." Yugi lost all ability to breath. He looked back at Atem, eyes wide. The dragon king smiled warmly and nodded "Yes. Whatever you wish it is yours." He stepped forward "Oh, and just for the record, it is your mouth that has me so entranced." He cupped Yugi's cheek "I love you." Yugi gasped softly, fresh tears coming to his eyes. Atem leaned forward until the tips of their noses were touching "I am going to kiss you."

It wasn't really a question, but Yugi nodded and closed his eyes. He waited, shivering slightly with anticipation- warm, soft, velvet lips pressed against his own. At first there was a moment of shock, but that then melted away into pure sweet pleasure. Their lips moved apart only to press back together at a new angle. The kiss was unlike anything Yugi had ever experienced, and it certainly was nothing like that previous kiss he had received from the fake Atem. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck wile Atem tightened his embrace on Yugi's torso.

Joy as pure as the sunshine that rained down upon them overflowed from the couple. Felling a little daring, when their lips parted a second time Yugi took the opportunity to lick Atem's lower lip. Atem chuckled at this and brought Yugi back in for an even deeper kiss. With Yugi's head gently cradled in his grasp he brought their lips together once more. Heat, softness and yet firmness, and the wrapping of warm strong arms around his smaller body. Atem moved his head slightly as the kiss grew more insistent, more passionate. Eyes closed and body trembling Yugi could only relish the embrace and feelings. His heart gave a sudden flutter and then felt undeniably warm. His skin began to burn and felt hot to the touch. He never ever wanted it to end. It felt... breathtaking. When they pulled away Yugi felt as if Atem had taken part of his soul with him.


	11. Darkness

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Eleven:

Darkness

Written by Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He groaned as he came to his senses. Where was he? He tried to move, but his body was stiff. He sucked in a breath at the pain that shot through every bone. His eyes opened, blinking rapidly. He rose to his hands and knees. His stomach gave an immediate hard lurch as the smell hit his nose. He coughed and looked around. Bodies. Dead rotting corpses were all around him. They were chained to a stone wall. Flies buzzed and feasted on the open withered flesh. "What the fuck?" He said breathlessly as he stumbled backward.

"Hmmm? Oh my."

He turned at the sound of the voice, but saw no one. From all he could tell it looked as if he were in a stone dungeon of some sort, with piles of bodies literally all around him. "Who's there?"

"I'm surprised. No one has survived one of his feedings before." He turned to his right. There was a small, barred opening in the ceiling that allowed the moonlight to shine through. From the darkness above him, one purple, jewel-like eye opened. It seemed not to move for a moment, and then it rose in the air and appeared to slither down the wall. As the purple eyes came closer to the floor, a skinny, sleek, black body seemed to form around it. The black form jumped off one of the piles of dead bodies. In the moonlight, the black body seemed to stiffen, solidify, and its ebony fur settled over its form. The purple eye turned toward the light, revealing a slender cat face with its left eye sewn shut and badly scarred. "Then again-" the cat spoke in a coy and amused female voice. The kind women might use when toying or manipulating a man's feelings. "in your case, I wonder if survived is the proper word?" The cat laughed before sitting down to groom one delicate and very thin paw.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" the cat flicked her tail, the tip fanned out like smoke "I am called Luna. Luna, the cosmic troublemaker."

"Cosmic... trouble maker?"

The cat's face broke out in a wide grin "Oh yes, trouble is my absolute passion. I live as I please, leaping from place to place. Sometimes I help the poor unfortunate souls on this miserable planet, if they catch my interest. Usually I just watch them waste away and destroy what pitiful and pathetic lives they have. It's so amusing and entertaining."

"What?" He shook his head, not understand what the cat was saying. How was a cat even talking anyway? "Am I dreaming?" He groaned as another sharp pain sliced through his stomach. He looked down at his nude body and decided he would rather not know what all the smears of red and other colors were on his skin. "Where am I? Did you put me here?" the last question was a ground out low murmur.

Again the cat laughed "No." Her purple eyes flicked up and down, taking in the look of him. She purred "You are in the cells of despair. Do you not remember anything before you came here?"

"Before I came here?" He tried to think back, but everything was just a sea of blackness. What was going on? He closed his eyes. God he could smell, hear, and feel everything around him with vivid clarity. It was completely disrupting his train of thought.

"Do you even remember your name?" The cat whispered.

Name? What was his name? A sparkle, a small tiny light flashed in his mind. Desperately he grabbed for it. The darkness faded away like wisps of smoke on the wind. A boy with wide purple eyes stared up at him. His cheeks were pink and tear stained as he came forward, wrapping his arms around him. So many emotions assaulted him all at once. Recognition, joy, worry, lust, and... love. The deepest and most pungent feeling was love.

_"Yugi? What is wrong?"_ He could here his own voice within his mind.

_"Nothing."_ The boy turned his head so the he was looking up at him. _"I've been given a second chance. And I promise I'm going to live my life the way I know you would want me to."_ He let go of his waist and moved his hands to grasp his shoulder "_I'll probably not be seeing you again for a long time. So… please…"_ he leaned up on his toes and brushed his lips against his for a brief second. _"I love you. I have for as long as I can remember."_ The memory slipped away, sinking deeper and deeper into the reaches of his mind where he could not reach it. "Yugi." He repeated the name, liking the sound of it on his lips.

"Yugi? So that's your name?" she scoffed "To cutesy of a name. Doesn't fit you at all."

"No!" he nearly yelled "My name is... is... Yami." It just came to him. He didn't know why, but he was sure it was his name.

"You trying to be funny? You're in a dungeon and your name means 'darkness'?" She shrugged "It fits you better then that other name." She rose to her paws and began to pad away.

"Wait!" Yami cried as he moved closer to her "Please. Why am I here? Hell, how do I get out of here?"

She looked over her shoulder, tail flicking from side to side "You want out?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

She smirked "You have spunk. You'll need it." She turned to him. To his surprised she began floating on air, gliding toward him "I said it before. I only help those that catch my interest."

"Well then, do I?" Yami countered "You've been practically praising me sense we started talking." The cat flicked a shredded black ear "Look. I don't know how I got here, why I am ever here, or what the hell is going on. I'm not even sure who I am. All I do know is that I want out of here?"

"Are you sure you want out?"

"Who would anyone want to stay in a place that-" he choked and rubbed his nose "Smells like this."

"You may not like what you find outside. You might even die. Why not stay here where it is safer?"

Her words sparked something within him. An image, another memory came to him. It was the same boy, but younger, crawling into the bed next to him, crying. _"It's ok Yugi. I'm here."_ The boy gazed up at him form where he was snuggled in the blacket. Those impossible purple eyes just ripped at his very soul. That boy. "I don't know much. But I keep seeing images of this boy." He glared at the cat "I don't care what awaits me out there. It has to be better then this. I.. I want to get out of here. I feel like there is some place I have to be. Something I have to protect."

"Hmmm..." the cat turned upside down in the air. She purred "Fine. I'll help you. But you'll owe me. Remember that." She floated back down to the floor. "Keep up."

In less time then it would take anyone to blink the cat turned and was bounding away. "Hey wait!" Yami yelled. He kicked off the ground with his feet and raced after her. To his amazement he was catching up to her in no time.

"My, my. Aren't you quite the athlete?" She chuckled. "But how is your... skill." She leaped high in the air just as something came around the corner and attempted to grab him. Yami evaded it with a quick turn, continuing his pursuit of the feline. Then something else attempted to leap off one of the piles of bodies and tackle him. The second attack nearly succeeded, if his body hadn't seemed to act of his own accord. His vision cleared immensely and for some reason he was able to maneuver and dodge with impeccable ease.

"What are those things?"

"Zombies. The king is quite fond of them. They don't fight back, you see."

"Zombies?" Yami dodged another one.

"How's your stomach?"

"What?" What an odd question to be asking at a time like this. "It's-" At that exact moment his abdomen lurched and seemed to begin screaming. He could feel his very body struggling to keep running. His energy seemed to be depleting quickly.

"Don't worry. We'll almost there. Then you can eat." She giggled. They rounded another corner. Light! A brightly lit torch was burning right next to a large door. "There you are. The exit. Hurry though; your friends want to invite you to dinner." She laughed at her won joke.

"That is not funny!" Yami looked over his shoulder. There had to be ten ravenous zombies running behind him. Their mouths open wide, dripping blood. Protesting his body's weakened state Yami ran as hard as he could. He did not stop to bother with opening the door he just rammed against it. The door flew off its hinges and splinted against the wall. Yami dove into the next room, which led to an entrance to a winding stairwell. He fell to the ground, gasping. He looked to the now open passage into the dungeon, thinking that the zombies would still come after him. They never came. He coughed, putting his hand to his mouth.

"You did very well. I think you're going to prove very interesting after all." He looked up, finding the cat was no longer a cat but a cat eared girl that looked no more then fifteen. "I don't take this form often, so consider it a privilege." She put her index finger to her parted lips and bit down. When she pulled the finger away a steam of fresh red blood dripped down it. With her uninjured hand she grasped Yami's jaw, opened it, and smoothed her finger over his tongue. Yami pushed away, gasping, but before he knew it his tongue was on fire. Spice and magic speared through his pallet. He groaned as his body shivered, his energy slowly returning. He swallowed. "That should sustain you for a little while yet."

"What, was that? Did I just drink your blood?" The taste still lingered in his mouth, hot and delicious. "Why does it taste so good?"

"You're a vampire sweetheart. Blood is kind of your thing." She turned as she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. She smiled, and turned back to him "Be good now. I'll be watching." She whispered before she evaporated into thin air.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A/N: Chapter eleven! Woohoo! A great many thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. As a token of my gratitude here is the next chapter, uploaded and ready to read just days after I posted chapter ten. Luna is my own original character. Her first appearance was in an original story of mine, but I wanted to bring her into 'Dragonbound' to just add a little spice.

Many of you have been asking when the sex scene between Atem and Yugi will come in. Hmmm, I have not written it yet and it greatly depends of how I feel their relationship is progressing. Right now they are nearly on the brink. Perhaps if I can get the feeling and mood I want perfect in the next chapter or two it might happen then. Either way, it will be soon. After all, writing lemons is one of my most favorite things to write.

Also, thank you to all of you who either friended me or watched me on deviantart. For those who don't know, I do have a deviant art account. My penname is Cloudkitty.

I usually post ideas for new stories, expected updates for current stories, and upload cute little chibi pictures that I have drawn myself.

And thank you for those of you who like my writing so much that you are following my original stories on fictionpress.

*stretches* Finals are just around the corner, and summer is nearly here. I've already decided I'm going to spend the entire summer writing. So once summer starts, I plan on uploading a new chapter at least once a week, if not more.

Once "Dragonbound" and "I'll follow you into the dark" are done; I am going to introduce two new stories.

Here's just a little taste. I'll give you guys the long version because fanfiction .net won't let me post it like this when I actually do upload the stories.

"**Tempest"** - _In the fairy tales all foxes are said to be possessed by Kitsune, demonic fox spirits. Yugi is a biologist with an exotic white tattoo that he randomly found on his body after a strange accident in the woods his senior year in high school. An accident that still to this day haunts his dreams. An accident that he can only vaguely remember. A gorgeous man with the same face from Yugi's most erotic dreams walks into Yugi's life claiming that he has a tattoo just like Yugi's, though black. "I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." Yugi is about to discover that what he doesn't know-hasn't forgotten him at all. (Rating: M, Genera: Fantasy/Romance)_

"**Pleasure"** – _A series of mystifying and unexplained deaths leave the city is a state of barely restrained panic. Otherwise normal, healthy people are being found dead in their beds with no sign that would give a clue as to why or how they died. The only thing that seems to be a connection between them is that they all complained of horrible nightmares just before they died. Lately Yugi and his boyfriend, Yami, seem to have fallen into a boring and ritualistic routine. Yugi loves Yami, but with every passing day he feels like he's about to lose his mind. He doesn't know weather to continue on with the relationship or just end things here before Yami comes to the conclusion himself. Suddenly a mysterious stud appears named Atem, and boy does the very site of his body send Yugi's spine into shivers of pleasure. He can not help but be attracted to him. From the very night Yugi meets Atem he begins having horrific dreams. Dreams that he must escape from in order to even wake up the next day._

_(Rating: M, Genera: Horror/Romantic erotica)_

So what do you guys think? Does it sound like something you would read? I'm really looking for feedback because I'm not going to write something that no one is even interested in.

Anyway, this author's note has gone on long enough.

Thanks again to all of you. Your support allows me to grow and mature as a writer. Look forward to seeing you after finals!


	12. Stormy Night

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Twelve:

Stormy Night

Written by Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami watched the men around him like a cat might watch a dog. At the slightest movement of an attack he would dodge it and run for any escape. "One has never been made by the likes of him." said the man with the long silvery white hair. He had a distinct accent to his voice that left his sexual orientation to no ones imagination. The way he kept eyeing Yami made his skin crawl.

"I'm amazed he served the feeding. His will to live must be unfathomable. Which with only make his strength exponential." Said the younger man who was leaning against the wall to Yami's right. His long sandy colored hair framed a face the was more feminine them masculine. Yami glanced around the small room once more. There were no windows or decorations; just cold stone wall and two huge door to Yami's left.

"He was made from a pure blood vampire. There is no doubt he will prove... formidable."

"Watch yourself Pegasus. I don't think he appreciates your wandering eyes." The blonde chuckled.

Footsteps could be heard just before the two solid doors opened. A very tall man with short brown hair entered. By the way he was dressed Yami figure he was someone of importance. His unbelievably cold eyes shot straight to Yami and narrowed to vicious slits before. He then turned to the other two men, his upper lip drawing up in a sneer to reveal his fangs "What has happened?"

"Obviously Bakura had another one of his famous meals." The blonde chuckled again "Only this time one little piggy survived."

"I found him just at the entrance to the third dungeon. He escaped the zombies without so much as a scratch." Pegasus looked to Yami "I know he was one of the humans brought to the castle. I remember him. That hair is kind of hard to forget. Anyway, he was being taken to the evaluations when Bakura stopped the guards and personally selected him."

"Selected him?" the brunets voice was drawled and bored sounding. "Bakura is a rampant savage. He never takes a personal interest in anything, unless it's to watch it suffer and die."

"Perhaps it was something else altogether?" the blonde moved away from the wall to stand in front of Yami. Yami continued to say nothing, but he glared at the man in front of him. He didn't know what was going on entirely, but he was following the main theme of the conversation. They were stunned by him... perhaps even a little scared of him. Scared was good. It gave him leverage. "Ever though he turned I can small the sweetness to his blonde, and the spice, the aroma is intoxicating." The blondes violet eyes continued to stare into his dark crimson. "Truly a rare combination these days. A man to be this old, in love, and a virgin." He smiled and turned away "No wonder Bakura could not resist. He knew the kid was gong to be delicious."

A low growl came from the brunet "I don't give a fuck what his is. The problem now is that he has turned, and by a pure blood." The brunet turned to look at him and unsheathed the gleaming silver sword at his hip "I shall kill him now before he becomes a mindless blood craving retch." The man stepped forward and before he could even lift the sword Yami was on him. He tacked the man to the ground hand one hands wrapped around his throat.

"Kaiba!" one of the other men in the room yelled.

Yami vision went red and his whole body pulsed. He could feel the man's pulse underneath his fingertips. The rhythmic beating vibrated in Yami's mind like drum. He growled as he felt his teeth elongate and sting his gums. His subconscious told him that he wasn't hungry, but that he wouldn't mind having more. He licked his lips. The need to bite, pierce flesh, and drink consumed him. He stared at the man beneath him, his wide eye fill of sock- but now fear. A though occurred to him. Was this what he had looked like? They had said he had been made into a vampire, which meant he had been human before. Is this what his human self had looked like when he had been attacked and probably bitten by the vampire that made him? Gritting his teeth in disgust and anger Yami loosened his grip and leaped away, jumping into the air and then gracefully landing on his feet. He turned to look at the other men in the room, his gaze challenging.

"I'd say a newly turned vampire that can control his craving like that isn't going to turn rogue." The blonde said calmly.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

God Atem was damn sexy. Yugi nibbled on his lower lip as he watched Atem and Yusei spar in the garden. The dragon's movements were fluid and seamless, as if fighting came as naturally as breathing. In the several days sense the attack security around the castle had been heightened. Jaden had been given the task of accompanying Yugi everywhere to and from his room. A room, Yugi sigh, that he was returning to every night a sleeping alone. He blushed slightly and looked down at the cupcake in his hands. He wanted it so badly. Last night in the library, while Atem had been reading over some documents, a seemingly harmless kiss to the back of the dragon's neck had tuned into Yugi laying on the table with Atem atop him kissing him senseless while his talented hands almost shredded Yugi's clothing. That positively wonderful moment would have continued if Ryou had not returned with Yugi's honey milk. Yugi had to stifle a moan as Atem moved off of him and helped him off the table. Then Atem had apologized and went back to his document, leaving Yugi completely perplexed. The man had apologized for making him absolutely writhe in need?

Atem side stepped at the last moment and got behind Yusei. He grabbed the cat's tail and tugged lightly, causing the man to yelp in a truly adorable catlike yowl. Atem laughed. It was nice, Yugi thought, that Atem seemed so happy compared to when Yugi first met him. The kuriboh's floating over their heads cheered. Jaden, who had been sitting beside Yugi, leaped up and walked toward them. "Alright my turn. I challenge Yusei."

Yusei scoffed "In your dreams dog boy. I train pups like you, not fight them."

Jaden jumped from one foot to the other "You afraid you're going to lose?"

Yusei turned to him and quicker then Yugi could register flicked Jaden on the forehead. The boy yipped and then covered his head as he rubbed his skin. "Imagine my fingers were a silver sword. You would be dead right now."

Yugi's gaze trailed away from the bickering two and landed on Atem. He was looking up at his kuriboh and scratching the creature's belly, causing kuriboh to coo in delight and wiggle adorably. Kuriboh then noticed Yugi and blinked its large purple eyes at him. Atem followed its gaze. The dragon kings eyes went from contented amusement to deep longing and desire in a flash. Yugi wanted to gulp. Under his pant Yugi could already feel himself growing hard.

"Yugi!" Yugi jolted when he turned back to Jaden and found the werewolf's face mere inches from his own "I choose you!"

"W-what?" Yugi stammered.

"Come on lets spar. You need more practice with fighting anyway."

Sparing was not the thing Yugi wanted to do right now. However, the werewolf's pleading gaze made it nearly impossible to refuse him. Yugi was beginning to think Jaden hyperactive charge was self-defense mechanism. He nodded, set his cupcake aside, and stood up.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to fight an angel!" Jaden turned to grin at Yusei "Have you ever fought an angel." The question was rhetorical.

Yusei raised a brow "I have no wish to fight Atem's lover lest I injure him and then invoke my king's wrath."

Jaden froze and turned to Atem, his gaze questioning. Atem only smiled "I make no promises Jaden."

"What are you boy's doing?" Mana said as she came out with several cups of steaming liquid "Here have some hot chocolate." Silent Magician followed her with a tray of cookies. Yugi had rarely seen his monster lately. It seemed the blue hair boy was taking his 'studies' with Mana rather seriously.

"Hot chocolate?" Yugi asked "I thought you said hot chocolate was only to be made on cold stormy days."

Mana pointed to the sky. Yugi looked overhead at the gray and white clods. "There is going to be a lite storm tonight. So drink up."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Lite? Lite! This thunder, lightning, and pelting rain was lite! Yugi shivered under his covers as yet another loud crash of thunder reverberated through the land. He yelped and practically leaped out of his bed when he heard one bolt strike a tree. Gathering the blanket around him Yugi went to his door. Storms had always scared him. When Yami had been alive he had always snuck into his bedroom and snuggle with him in bed. He wished Yami was here so that he could do that right now. But Yami was gone, and Yugi was alone. Yugi gulped as he turned and briskly started walking down the hall. Jaden's room was nearby. He probably wouldn't mind if he took shelter in- Yugi screamed as a window directly behind him opened, the glass panes slamming against the hard rock walls. The sudden draft of air extinguished all the flames on the torches in the hall.

Yugi pushed his back up against the wall and rapidly tried to blink his eyes to get them to focus in the darkness. He gulped. The storm seemed hell bent on destroying the very castle. Yugi slid to the ground and curled the blanket tighter around himself. In the darkness the showdown began to take shapes and even move. Yugi sucked in a startled breach and shook his head "No, there are not real. It's just your imagination." But what if it wasn't? What if the shadows really were taking shape, like that creature that had attacked him. This thought only caused his imagination to give the creature more depth and detail. Light! Yugi could use his abilities to find his way to Jaden's room. Smiling Yugi stretched out his palm from the cocoon of covers. A sparkle and then an iridescent glowing butterfly took shape in his palm; it fluttered its wings experimentally. With every movement the moonlight reflected off the wings and body and displayed a different color of the rainbow. How pretty it was, Yugi mused. Of all the magic he had seen in this world he was glad he had this particular one.

He heard a creek. His entire body stiffened at the sound. It was very subtle, almost silent, be he could hear steps coming toward it. By the sound of the gate he knew the creature had four legs. Yugi's hand began to shiver. Was it one of those monsters again? The window had opened so it was possible. Yugi turned, casting the butterflies light down the hall he had just come from. In the soft glow of the light Yugi saw two round blue eyes blink at him. Yugi lost it. He screamed and made a mad dash down the hall.

Yusei, in his cat form, leaped five feet in the air at Yugi's scream and then when he landed watched the youth run away from him like a lunatic. Yusei blinked several times before grumbling and turning his head to begin grooming himself. The sudden shock had caused nearly every hair on his body to stand on end, a very uncomfortable sensation.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Atem set down the map he had been staring at for the last hour. He wished that spy Yusei had sent out would return. By his estimations she should be back any day now if she had not been killed. With everything that had happened Atem was sure there was something going on and he was also sure Yugi was a part of it. But why would anyone want Yugi? He was an angel. People had killed for far less then that. He rubbed his hands over his eyes. Lack of sleep, sexual release, and gradually increasing stress was leaving him thoroughly exhausted. It also did not help that he knew that time of the month was coming. A time that he usually dreaded. Tomorrow he would have to see if Mana had anything that would ease the ach. He leaned back in his chair and turned his head to look out at the pouring rain. Another clash of thunder sounded. Atem could not recall the last time any storm had been with violent. He turned back to his desk and was just about to blow out the candle when the door to his bedchamber opened and then slammed shut. Atem turned just in time to see Yugi fall to his knee, blanket around his legs, shoulder shaking.

"Yugi?" he stood up from his desk. The sound of the motion caused Yugi to whip his head around and look at Atem with wide eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"That is my line little one, this is my room." He smirked "Though please do not think I mind you bursting into my room. In fact I have often dreamed about it." The words were meant to make Yugi laugh, possibly calm him down. Unfortunately they did neither. Yugi only stood and tackled him, hugging him close.

"I saw something! Something in the hall!"

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's smaller frame even as he closed his eyes to concentrate on listening to the world around them. He could hear people snoring, the wind and the thunder, and he could hear- he chuckled "Yugi what did you see in the hall."

"I didn't get a good look at it." Yugi sniffed "I just saw two blue eyes and ran." He moved away slightly and showed Atem the butterfly in his palm. "I ran blindly. I didn't mean to enter you-" A hand brushed away the bangs on his forehead just before warm lips were pressed against it.

"Yugi I can hear Yusei grooming his fur near where your room should be. Is it possible you just saw him?" At Yugi's baffled look atem added "He does have a black cat form with blue yes."

Yugi's mouth fell open. He covered his face with his hands "Oh dead god!" He wiped away his tears "That is pathetic. I am so embarrassed." Atem's laugh only made Yugi feel worse.

The king wrapped his arms around Yugi and brought him in for another hug "It is alright little one. Yusei can be rather scary at times."

"I've seen the man freak out over a freshly caught fish. He isn't scary." Yugi protested. He looked as if he were about to say more when another clash of lighting hit. Yugi closed his head and huddles into Atem's embrace once more. Atem noted that his angel wings were bent and tightly pressed against his body.

"Yugi?"

"I'm scared alright." Yugi said defensively "I'm sorry, but I am. Storms have always scared me." Another clash of thunder.

Atem held the trembling Yugi in his arms. He tried to remember if at time in his life he had offered someone else comfort. He could not recall a one. He remembered how when he had been a very young dragonling how he had at one time been scared and crying because of a particularly bad storm. He had practically begged his father to let him not sleep alone, thinking that his father would then allow the young Atem to sleep with him. Instead his father had instructed his nurse to sleep at his side. A soft hic from Yugi brought Atem out of his thoughts.

Without another word Atem lifted Yugi into his arms, allowing the blanket to drag at their feet. Yugi gasped, but did not struggle. "You shall sleep with me tonight. And before you think there is a hidden meaning there isn't. I wish to only give you comfort." He wished Yugi would allow him to give him more. But the angel was still not ready it seemed.

He kicked open the door to his bedroom and once they were inside kicked it shut again with his heel. "I'm sorry." Yugi whispered, "I must he heavy."

Atem chuckled "On the contrary, you are as light as a feather." He walked to the foot of his bed and slowly set Yugi down.

Yugi's eyes immediately looked around the room. High painted ceilings, a very large bed that could probably even fit Atem's dragon form, a closet that took up almost an entire wall, a scroll and book shelf, and another small desk. "How many rooms do you have in this place?"

Atem laughed "Many, and nearly all of them I use." He began disrobing. First stripping off his loose fitting dark blue blouse shirt and then putting his foot on the bed to begin o untie his boots. Yugi held his breath as he watched every piece of cloth leave his body. When the shoes were gone anticipation boiled inside Yugi as he waited for the pants to be next.

"I'll leave the pants on so you won't have to worry."

Was he a complete dunce! Yugi looked to the side, blushing "Um... I don't mind if you take them off."

"To take them off would be too much temptation."

"_That's the whole point!"_ Yugi grumbled in his mind as Atem crawled onto the bed and laid down, using his folded arm as a pillow. Sighing deeply Yugi turned and moved closed to him. He snuggled up until his head was resting against Atem's heart.

"Yugi?"

"I like hearting your heartbeat. It calms me." Yugi closed his eyes "Please. Just let me lay like this until I fall asleep." In a way it was like being snuggled next to Yami, but yet at the same time it was so much better.

"If that is what you wish." The words were soft, whispered with the deepest romantic undertone.

"Goodnight."

"I'll see you in the morning, little one."


	13. Mating

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Thirteen:

Mating

**Warning!: **Lemon chapter

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi awoke to the sound of birds chirping. The sound was so calming and peaceful it made him smile. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to look behind him. There was a desk with a shelf full of scrolls behind it and then next to that a stained glass window. The early morning light was shinning through and painted the room in all manner of rainbows. He smiled. He loved the way the stained glass looked and he guessed Atem did to, for he seemed to have a lot of it. He turned back and looked to find Atem sleeping on his back not a few inches from him. The man looked utterly peaceful. Yugi's eyes traveled the length of his body. The blanket was coiled around his hips, hiding the pants that Yugi knew Atem had worn to bed. So thus to the unknowing eye it appeared as if Atem was sleeping completely naked. His broad, muscular chest slowly rising and falling because of his shallow rhythmic breathing. Yugi couldn't help but stare.

He remembered the day he had first met Atem. Like a series of time lapse photos in his mind, every moment and conversation they that had happened up to last night replayed in his mind. Yugi nibbled on his lower lip. Atem was truly a kind man... or rather dragon. He seemed more interested in lounging in the library reading than doing political paperwork all day long. Yugi understood that sometimes it was probably hard for him, having so much pressure on his shoulders and having everyone look at him all the time. He imagined his childhood could not have been an easy one. With a gentle hand Yugi reached out and pressed his palm against Atem's right pectoral, feeling the strong heartbeat that radiated there. His skin felt so hot to Yugi's cool fingers. It had to be so stressful, and yet every time Atem was with him he seemed to smile. Yugi couldn't help but blush. He hoped that Atem found some comfort or relief in the time they spent together, because he certainly did.

It had been a slow process, and a struggle at times, but Yugi found he had finally accepted the emotions he felt. The desire that had awakened within him. At that moment, he wanted nothing more to be by Atem's side forever, and make him smile. He raised his hand and moved it upward until he touched Atem's golden horns. It amazed him that the appendages were even horns at all, for they looked like a gold crown from far away. However, unlike cold unfeeling metal, they were smooth and warm to the touch. Yugi's eyes looked downward. From under the blanket he could see the long, silky, crimson tuft of fur that was the tip of Atem's long tail. He then took in the dragon as a whole, from the tips of his hair to his gently swaying tail. He was a gorgeous predator with limitless strength.

Yugi began to imagine what Atem could do with all that strength. Making a weary glance to Atem's face, to make sure he was asleep, Yugi lifted the cover slightly. The dragon had sexy muscular legs. Yugi's blush deepened as he began to imagine. What would it look like? The two of them wrapped around one another. The contrast of their skin colors alone was a major turn on. His dark tanned flesh pressed up against Yugi cream colored skin. Atem's body rippling with effort as he thrust into Yugi's trembling form. Yugi took another look at Atem's face.

After a moment of debating with himself he mustered up his courage and decided to be more aggressive. Obviously Atem was still too worried about pushing him too far or scaring him again. What the man didn't realize was that Yugi had passed that point a while ago. Now, he wanted it. Yugi crawled and moved his leg over Atem's body, straddling his hips. His right hand had just begun to pull down the blanket when his wrist was grabbed, stopping him.

Yugi looked up to stare into Atem's dark red eyes. He didn't look angry, but rather hesitant. "What are you doing, Yugi?" Yugi didn't answer; he just continued to gaze into the king's eyes. He rested both his hand on Atem's chest as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was a gentle, pleading kiss. When Yugi pulled away and looked back at Atem all the king said was "Are you certain?" Yugi moved his hips, allowing Atem to feel his already half hard erection. Against his bottom, Yugi could feel Atem react to the motion and stimulation as well.

"Yes," his voice was just above a soft whisper "I'm sure."

Catching Atem's gaze, he hooked his thumbs through the waistband of the pants, pulling them down and off. His erection bobbed free, leaving a wet spot on his lower belly below his navel. Still sitting on Atem's lap, Yugi waited for him to say something. He desperately hoped Atem licked what he saw. Atem lounged there for several seconds, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "You are breathtaking, my angel." He cupped Yugi cheek as he leaned up, moving Yugi off his waist. Exhaling the breath he'd been holding, Yugi took Atem's hand and moved closer to him, so that they were both sitting between each others spread legs. Yugi moaned as the rough fabric of Atem's pants rubbed the backs of his thighs. Being completely naked while Atem was still half dressed felt deliciously naughty. Atem traced his sides, his back, and finally cupped his bottom, pulling their groins together.

"Oh!" Yugi gasped. Knowing Atem wanted him as badly as he wanted Atem took care of any lingering anxiety he still had. His eyes roaming everywhere, Atem touched Yugi's chest. His thumbs brushed and rubbed the pebbled nipples, making Yugi ache and tremble.

From the very beginning Atem had stirred something within him. Regardless weather it was because of his resemblance to Yami or not, Yugi could now only see Atem. He craved the king. He longed to be kissed by him, touched by him. The dragon was like an addiction that only got worse when it wasn't sated. Talented hands molded and grasped Yugi's bottom while Atem kissed Yugi's lips. "You make me want, Yugi." Atem whispered. Trailing down Yugi's jaw, Atem nuzzled his neck. Goose bumps spread like wildfire over Yugi's arms and back. Atem raked his teeth over the spot where Yugi's neck met his shoulder. "I will mark you as mine, and no one else will have you."

Yugi nodded as he groaned and shuddered. His sex throbbed, leaking precome. He kissed Atem's cheek, his neck, anywhere he could reach. He loved what Atem was doing but he wanted to touch too. He wanted to make the man feel as good as he was feeling. Dragging his hands over that hard body, Yugi's fingers dipped beneath the waist of Atem's pants and grasped his rigid erection within. The sheer tightness in his pants and the thickness he felt made it a little difficult to get a good enough grasp. He wanted to see it, needed to see what Atem looked like.

"Open my pants, little one," Atem rasped against Yugi's neck before kissing his shoulder and probing with his fingers to then brush against Yugi's anus. Yugi jolted and froze. Doing it again, Atem licked a long line up Yugi's neck. Atem's other hand moved further down to caress the ridge between his testicles and anus. Yugi closed his eyes. It felt to strange, arousing and yet kind of ticklish. He'd never been touched their by any hand other than his own.

Undoing the ties of Atem's pants while Atem was pushing and pressing against him wasn't easy, but eventually he was able to pull Atem's erection free. The long dark length of him made Yugi's eyes widened. He gulped. He wondered if it would even fit. Atem was really hard and from what Yugi could see there was no foreskin, yet he didn't see any scar from where it would have potentially been cut. A thought occurred to him. Perhaps magical creatures were naturally born circumcised? How interesting. Yugi ran his fingers over the dark head and pulled on its sides, causing the small slit to open slightly. His other hand went to tug and hold Atem's sex in place. Atem groaned "Fuck, little one."

Yugi whimpered, a thrill went through him as he continued to play with Atem's penis "I like that."

"Like what?"

Yugi smiled "The way you curse when you're excited, and the way you call me little one. Though I like angel too."

One side of Atem's mouth turned up, his eyes flashing. He tapped Yugi's hips. "Up. Move to the middle of the bed and lay down." Crawling away, Yugi laid down and then faced him. As soon as he moved Atem stood and undressed. Yugi couldn't help it when his mouth dropped open. The man had the body that anyone would kill for. He was so muscular and all smooth dark chocolate colored skin. The rainbow lights cast colores over his body. His shoulders and arm muscles flexed as he moved. His dark eyes flashed with a predatory gleam as much as love. His hair was a little tussled, which added a sort of cute quality to his otherwise overwhelming sexy aura. He made Yugi's mouth water and at the same time gave him butterflies. Atem's smile was smug as he crawled back into the bed and sat himself next to Yugi. His warmth and nearness was as comforting as it was stimulating. Atem chuckled "Your wide eyed gaze is not helping my ego little one," Atem said jokingly.

Atem laid on his side with his head propped on his hand. He dragged Yugi so close their skin was pressed together. Their erection touched and almost instinctively Yugi intertwined his legs with Atem's. The king's warm hand move to rub his palm down the length of Yugi's right wing. Electric pleasure raced up Yugi's spine and he exhaled in shock.

Atem stopped, looking at Yugi in alarm "Did I hurt you?"

Yugi franticly shook his head "No. Please," he groaned as he arched into Atem's touch "more. Do it again." Gentile fingertips brushed along the spine of the wings and then caressed through the soft feathers. Yugi's whole body felt incredibly warm and calm as he continued to enjoy the dragon's touch.

"It would seem an angel's wings are an erogenous zone." Atem whispered, though Yugi didn't seem to hear him.

Yugi's erection jerked against Atem's. He ran his fingers over Atem's shoulders and chest. Grabbing Yugi's top leg, Atem positioned it over his hip. He leaned forward and devoured Yugi's mouth at the same time, his tongue pressing and battling with Yugi's own. Atem's fingers continued to stimulate Yugi's anus, making him push back into the touch. Abruptly Yugi felt a strange, warm, wet sensation. He jerked even as Atem kissed his head "Shh, it's just a little magic."

"Magic?"

"Yes. It's numbing gel that will make you feel as little pain as possible."

Yugi moaned "I hope so, because your not sm-" he yelped as he felt one finger press forcefully and then penetrate him. He closed his eyes tightly shut. Dear god, it stung enough to make his erection soften.

"Shhh, it's alright little one." He felt the silky fur of Atem's tail brush and pet down his back. "Relax and push out. Let me in." His voice was calming and sweet.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi forced the tension to recede, trusting Atem to know what he was doing. He concentrated on relaxing his body, trying to become accustomed to the foreign feeling. Atem took his mouth again, swallowing Yugi's cries and moans as he began to thrust the finger. Yugi assumed the magic gel was working because the pain suddenly vanished altogether. Moving his finger deeper, Atem hit something. Yugi's eyes widened, his testicles drawing closer to his body, and his sex became fully erect again. Atem kissed his cheek "Very good." The dragon rolled him onto his back and leaned over him, his dark gaze boring into Yugi's.

Atem claimed his mouth, making his head swim and his heart beat faster. He was so caught up in the kiss that when another finger joined the first he barely noticed. Another finger followed quickly after. Yugi groaned and arched into the thrusting fingers as Atem pushed further in. It felt so good. He began to push back, intensifying the penetration of the fingers as they slid inside.

"Yugi, you are so tight." Atem growled. Yugi shivered at his words. Atem moved then, positioning himself on his knees between Yugi's spread legs. "Ready for me?" he kissed the inside of Yugi's thigh and murmured against the skin "Are you ready for me to fill you and claim you as mine?" Yugi's belly clenched and a whimper escaped. The thought of Atem finally being inside him had his own erection throbbing. "I promise you'll love it. By mid day you'll be begging for me to take you again."

"Please," Yugi hands tangled in the covers. The constant rhythm of Atem's fingers, the heat in his eyes, the lewdness of his words, it was too much. Yugi tried to stop it but he couldn't. Tears swam into his eyes as his back arched and his muscles tensed. With a shout he came without so much as a hand touching his erection. Wet droplets splashed on his stomach. "I-I," his cheeks turned a dark red "I'm sorry I-"

Atem practically purred as he pulled his fingers free. Before Yugi's body even stopped convulsing, Atem pressed and thrust into him. Yugi's eyes went wide. It was wider and more intense then his fingers, but it wasn't painful. He closed his eyes, the tears falling down his cheeks. The sheer amazingness of the reality of it hitting him. "Open your eyes, little one."

Yugi blinked his eyes open as Atem moved slowly forward. There wasn't any friction, just the glorious feeling of his inner walls stretching as Atem sheathing himself to the base. Yugi swore he could feel every inch as it slid within him. It felt like an eternity. "Please."

Staring into his eyes, Atem grasped Yugi's legs just below the knee and looped them over his arms. "Please what." He smiled knowingly.

Yugi stared into Atem's eyes, panting for breath. He could feel his own cum cooling on his stomach. A shinning testament to how the dragon could completely undo him. Biting his bottom lip, he tried to move his body and get Atem to thrust, but the king held him in place. Yugi's entire body was on fire, begging for another release. He took a deep breath "Please, I want you to fuck me."

A mischievous smirk spread across Atem's face. He pulled back and surged back in without hesitation. Blinding pleasure racked through Yugi's body as he screamed. A fine sheen of sweat covered his chest and back which glistened in the morning light. All too quickly Yugi's body was teetering on the edge again. It amazed him how fast his second orgasm was approaching. He wondered if it was possible magical beings had easier multiple climaxes. It didn't make sense, but Yugi didn't care. "Atem... I-I.." Yugi couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's alright, little one. Cum." Atem's thrust increased in intensity and he hit the spot that his fingers had before. Yugi's mind lost all train of thought. He couldn't think, all he could do was feel. Atem's hot breath fanned across his cheek, over his neck, and then pain flared through his shoulder as he bit down. Yugi gasped loudly and then nearly arched off the bed when Atem ran his tongue over the wound. Something hot that felt like fire exploded throughout his entire body. "Cum." Atem repeated, and Yugi's body obeyed the command in an instant. Yugi felt something warm fill his insides even as it felt like every one of his muscles contracted at once. His body trembled and shook violently. He clung to Atem as if for dear life as his orgasm literally crashed down on him.

Atem moved away just enough to press their lips together once more. _"That's it, my love. Give yourself to me."_ Atem sent telepathically.


	14. Declaration

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Fourteen:

Declaration

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Jaden looked out the window. The sun was already high in the sky. It would soon be late afternoon and Atem had _still_ not come down from his room. He glanced over at Yusei. He didn't know why the other man was not as concerned as he was with Atem's lack of appearance. He just sat there sipping from a cup of milk and looking over some paperwork. Jaden fidgeted restlessly. Both of their animal ears perked when they heard the sound of the castle drawbridge being lowered and shouts calling out. They didn't sound franticly terrified, as if they were being invaded, but they didn't sound pleased either. Yusei stood and motioned for Jaden to follow him.

"Shouldn't we get Atem?" The werewolf asked as he practically jogged to keep up with Yusei's longer strides.

"I don't want to bother him unless it is absolutely necessary." They both descended the throne room stairs just as the doors opened and three guards, escorting a young woman with long silvery white hair, entered. The pungent scent of blood hit their noses. Yusei turned to Jaden "Get the king."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Stop nibbling my ear!" Yugi laughed as Atem rolled on top of him and began to kiss down his neck.

_"I can not help it. You are so delectable."_ To emphasize his statement Atem nipped the juncture of his neck.

Yugi continued to laugh as he wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. They had been in bed for nearly the entire day. He was actually rather surprised no one had come looking for the king. He sighed as he felt Atem's warm body mold against his. The dragon's tail was currently wrapped around their intertwined legs. To say he was happy would be the biggest understatement. Atem leaned back to kiss him, "I love you."

Yugi grinned, "I love you too."

They were just about to kiss again, which possibly would have been the beginning of their third time, when there was a knock on the door. "Um... King Atem. There- is a... I mean-" Jaden's voice began nervously, "The spy you sent out has come back. Your presence is requested in the throne room immediately."

With that announcement the possibility of any additional romantic couplings for that day were pretty much shot. Yugi and Atem looked toward the door. Atem, after a second's hesitation, sighed. "Thank you Jaden. We'll be there presently."

Yugi turned too look at him, "We?"

Atem smiled as he rose out of the bed. Yugi shivered as his tail brushed along his skin. "Of course. You are my mate now, which makes you my queen... or rather my consort." He gave an apologetic look. "Unfortunately even in this society you may only be given the title of queen if you are able to bare children." He helped Yugi out of bed, "Still, you are now a member of my council. All decisions and anything involving me, involves you now as well. You, along with Yusei, will always be included in every part of my reign."

Yugi's eyes widened. He didn't know whether to be happy or terrified. It was such a huge responsibility. Yet, looking into Atem's crimson eyes as he was now, he realized he wouldn't want it any other way. Yugi nodded. Atem turned toward his wardrobe, and opening the door wide, skimmed through several various colors and clothes. His fingers paused on a soft purled white tunic with black leggings and a black belt. He selected the garment and handed it to Yugi. "Wear this. I know I am an inch or two taller then you but it should fit well enough." He also handed Yugi a pair of boots, "Try these as well."

"I could go back to my room and change?"

"We do not have time." He grinned, "Later on today I'll have Silent Magician, Kuriboh, and Jaden move your things into my room."

Yugi blushed a dark red. "Isn't that a bit sudden?" Without warning Atem kissed him again.

"My mate belongs at my side, whether in battle or in bed."

The king selected a red tunic for himself and dressed in black pants and boots before turning to Yugi. The angel looked positively adorable. The tunic was only slightly big on him, but it gave him a youthful appearance that Atem found he adored. He considered that when he purchased new clothes for Yugi they would all have to be in pastel of soft toned colors. He found it ironic that Yugi looked so good in lighter tones where as he preferred darker ones.

When they left the room Jaden met them at the door. Atem knew the boy's werewolf nose could easily pick up the lingering scent of sex, but neither he nor Jaden said anything on the matter. They followed Jaden to the throne room. When they entered Atem found Mana already tending to the elf's wounds. He decided against sitting on his throne and instead walked down the stairs to stand in front of the girl. Upon noticing him, the elf bowed her head in respect.

"You are Kisara of the Dewleaf tribe." It was more a statement then a question. He recognized the silver hair, which was a phenotypic trait particular to that tribe of elves.

"She is the spy I sent out to gather information, my king." Yusei clarified, more or less because he saw Yugi's confused expression.

"Gather information?" Yugi asked.

"I was more than concerned when you told me your brother died in a war between us and the humans. As far as I am concerned we are not at war. So I sent a spy to confirm what is truly happening." Atem turned back to the girl, "Report."

"My king. The town just beyond the barrier is occupied by zombies. Every town I encountered after that was much the same. I made my way across the hills and plains until I reached the coastal city of Domino. The city has changed since the last I saw it, my king. There is a large wall around the entire perimeter of the city and a massive army resting just outside it. I saw zombies in cages, horrid looking beasts, and I detected the aura of dark magic beyond the wall. I also heard screaming, as if people were being tortured."

"How did you become injured?"

"I was spotted by a scout but managed to escape."

Something was definitely not right. Atem turned away and began to pace, which he often did when something particularly disturbed him. Were the humans using dark magic to commit atrocities and then blaming it on the magical creatures to start a rebellion within the human population and thus a war? It seemed likely.

"I do not know how true it is my king," Yusei began, "But I myself have done some investigation. There is a rumor going around that Domino just recently came under control of a new king." A new king? That certainly caused Atem to believe his former hypothesis was ever more plausible.

"My king... there is something else."

Atem stopped to look at the women. "Yes?"

She seemed to start shivering "My king, the scout that found me... he told me to tell you that he knows what you did and that they are coming for you." She shook her head. "I didn't know what he meant, but it was what he said."

Atem's gaze hardened "Coming for me? That is a declaration of war."

"Should I draw up the papers and send a messenger." It was still military law that one country could not go to war with another without sending a declaration of war first. After the declaration would come the meeting and after that the fighting.

Atem turned to look at Yugi. His shining amethyst eyes were wide in shock as if he could not believe this was really happening. Atem understood his disbelief. Only moments ago they had been wrapped in each other's arms in blissful happiness. Life was so cruel and yet so wonderful at the same time. Atem closed his eyes. Why was it that just after he found Yugi and his world seemed complete, a war would have to loom on the horizon. He sighed. Maybe this was bound to happen regardless of Yugi's appearance in his life? If that was true, then Atem was glad that Yugi was here rather than not.

"Yes, draw up the necessary paperwork and arrange the meeting." He opened his eyes, "We are going to war."


	15. A chance meeting

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Fifteen:

A chance meeting

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami knew they were behind him. He could not see them but he could hear their hearts pounding in his ears. Sometimes acute vampire hearing had its perks. He did not turn around to face them. He stood perfectly still gazing down at the ground. This is what they wanted. They wanted to see just how skilled he had become in such a short time. He didn't give a damn about their praise; he had only done what was needed to survive. Survival was all that mattered right now. He needed to go on living, as much as a vampire could be classified as 'living', so that he could regain his memory and find the boy. The boy that haunted every lingering thought and moment while he slept.

The dreams were the worst. He could imagine everything so vividly as if it were real. It felt, smelled, and even sounded so real that when he awoke he swore it was not all in his mind. The soft gasps, the sweet voice calling his name, as slender fragile arms and legs wrapped around his torso. The touch of that silky soft skin that left his own skin burning with need. What worried him though is that the dreams always ended the same. Near the end he would be consumed by the insatiable need to bite and drink every last drop of blood from the boy. He would make sweet passionate love to this entirely sweet virgin only to then rip out his throat like an animal. He closed his eyes, willing those thoughts away.

His opponents foolishly took this as a moment of weakness and attacked. When the blades that were burned into their hands were only mere inches from his body he vanished, leaping high into the air and flipping backward. The three of them collided and when Yami landed back on the ground he raced forward and with inhuman speed he sliced his sharp fingernails across the backs of their necks. He was gone in a flash before the blood even had time to spray. The zombies screeched and garbled, faltering as they stumbled. Yami landed on top of one of them, squishing it into the ground. The zombie to his right he kicked in its stomach and sent it flying across the arena. The one to his left lunged for an attack, which he avoided with ease. He grabbed the zombie's arm and tore it from its body before grabbing its head and twisting that free as well. He let the body fall to the floor. Blood stains and smears were everywhere, but not a drop had landed on him.

He then turned and looked to the men that stood looking down at him. There were three of them. A very tall brown haired man that had a long white tail with a blue fur tip, Seto. The man standing next to him had long white almost silver hair. His name was Pegasus. Yami never liked the way the man looked at him or the way he kept refereeing to him as 'Yami boy'. It was condescending and above all annoying. Finally the third man, who smiled down at him, had sandy blond hair, Marik.

"It seems you and Bakura have trained him quite well Marik." Pegasus cooed. "I have never seen a fledgling vampire come so far in such a short time. It's truly astounding. His cravings?"

"Completely under control." Marik answered.

"Even more astonishing! But then I suppose this is to be expected since I made him."

"Do not flatter yourself in my presence, it make me want to vomit." Seto spoke with a voice that would freeze fire. He turned his ice-blue eyes on Pegasus. "If you had done your job properly this would not have even come up."

"I swear to you I did!" Pegasus whined. "I never leave anyone alive, I have no control over my cravings." He sighed, "I honestly do not know how he survived." He smiled and it was a little too happy. "I even remember when he came to us. Oh, he was so perfect I could not help myself. And now... just look at him." He leered.

"You are worse than the succubi." Seto hissed. He looked to Marik. "He is a well enough warrior and he may prove useful. Though I never trust anything that used to be human….. I suppose we have no choice. Suit him up. I have a particular job in mind for him."

Marik frowned, "What do you mean? He just got done with his training don't you-"

"Did I ask for your excuses?" Seto growled. "This is a direct order from the king."

Marik pursed his lips "Should I have a weapon crafted for him?"

"No, he has not earned it." He turned his condescending gaze toward Yami. "Let him prove his loyalty."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi could not help but gulp as he, Atem, and several others on horseback approached the black iron gates that were the entrance to Domino castle. The whole place was drastically different from Atem's castle. It was all dark stones and creepy looking statues. It made Yugi feel like ghosts lived in every crack and crevice. Atem and their companions did not look down or even give acknowledgment to the zombies in cages or in chains. They did not even glance as the other repulsive creatures that seemed to have been dominated and broken into doing the humans bidding. The human army, from what Yugi could tell, looked large. They had seen them approach and had parted to make room for them but their eyes were red and angry as they looked on. Yugi looked up overhead as the dark storm clouds that covered the skies. If it rained that would only make this utterly dreadful moment perfectly horrible. He tried to stand tall and not show any lick of fear. After all, he was now Atem's mate and that made him royalty.

At his side Silent Magician floated and looked on with carefully calculative eyes. Yugi knew all he had to do was say the word and the little monster would rush right into battle. His loyalty comforted him. He looked to his other side to Yusei and Mana. They continued to stare ahead as the large iron doors opened for them. They lead their horses into a large arena area. There were dead dismembered bodies piled so high on the sides that the stench alone had Yugi's stomach churning. He moved to cover his mouth but thought better of it. There were only two men standing in the middle of the arena, a brunet and a white haired man. Both of them had long colored tails that Yugi recognized immediately, Dragons. What the hell were dragons doing on this side of the border? Yugi turned to look at Atem, and saw that his lover's face was contorted in a grim scowl. The horses stopped.

"Good evening your highness." The white haired man said with obvious sarcasm. "How unlike you to grace us with you divine presents."

"We are not fools Bakura," Yusei spoke up. "We are well aware of who you and Seto are."

Before Yugi could even ask, Atem mentally explained _"Seto is my cousin and Bakura was once Ryo's brother before he was banished."_ "Seeing you two here certainly explains a lot."

"Do you not think I have done well for myself cousin? The people of this land certainly seem to like their new king. He's certainly more effective then the last one."

Atem frowned, "Your king is power hungry. He spreads lies and chaos so that he may gain more power." Atem gestured with his hand. "Where is this king. It is customary even among humans that it is the rulers that meet and not their subordinates.

"Then who is the little whelp?" Bakura asked, pointing to Yugi.

"He is my angel of peace. I had hoped that his abilities might be used to come to terms that we did not have to cause further conflict. I see that is inevitable now." Atem sighed _"I do not wish them to know how important you are lest they use that against me."_

"_They will know eventually,"_ Yugi answered "_and they will come for me."_

"_I am aware, but it will not be at this very moment. The checks and balances at this given moment are not in our favor."_

"We are aware that your army is just beyond the hills waiting to strike." Seto smirked. "Obviously your intentions were not completely peaceful."

"You king's actions are not honorable, I would be a fool to not have a secondary plan already prepared to be used. Shall we set a date then?"

"Tomorrow at sunrise." Seto answered quickly. His gaze was hard and devoid of all emotion.

Atem nodded and they turned their horses to leave. Yugi was surprised when they left and the gate closed behind them. They continued to ride without issue until they reached their camp where they dismounted.

Jaden ran up to them eagerly, "How was it?"

"It appears our enemies are Bakura and Seto." Yusei answered.

Atem said nothing as he turned and made his way toward his tent, gesturing for Yugi to follow him, the moment they were inside Atem closed the flap and then went to sit at the table that was set in one corner. Charts, maps, and franticly scribbled papers were already strewn about. Yugi could practically feel Atem's growing stress and anxiety. Not know really what to do Yugi just walked over and began to rub Atem's shoulders. After a moment Atem groaned and leaned into his touch. "Is it wrong... or maybe weakness that a part of me hoped it would not come to this?"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't think anybody _wishes_ for war. Power, yes, but not war."

"And yet the two seem to be the opposite sides of a coin." he chuckled bitterly.

"Does their betrayal hurt?"

"It isn't betrayal. Seto and I were never close and Bakura was always cruel and vicious. It was his lack of compassion and love of destruction that drove my father to exile him."

"What about Seto?"

"I actually do not know. He just disappeared one day. I think that was the beginning of his Father's madness."

"Father...OH!" Yugi mentally slapped himself. Of course if Seto was Atem's cousin then that meant Akhenaden was Seto's father.

Atem chuckled. "You just now figured that out."

Yugi blushed as he looked down at the ground, "Don't make fun of me, it's an honest mistake." Atem only laughed more. He turned and gathered Yugi into his lap, kissing his cheek.

"What would I do without you my little angel."

Yugi smirked, "You would probably be dead from the people revolting against you." He leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. "We'll get through this."

Atem smiled sadly and turned to look at the closed flap of the tent. "Yes, but that does not ease the burden on my mind that many of those men and women out there are going to die."

Yugi turned to rest his head on his shoulder. "No one ever said war was pretty."

That night Atem had ordered a large empty cask to be filled with water and brought to their tent so Yugi might bathe. He had heated the water for Yugi himself using magic. He unfortunately had then had to leave to meet with Yusei and some of the generals to confirm battle strategies. Yugi, after submerging himself in the warm water, simply sighed in bliss. He wrapped his arms around himself and dunked his head under the water. He opened his eyes and watched the bubbles rising to the waters surface. The room was completely dark except for a single lit candle. Still looking up at the waters shimmering surface Yugi saw the faintest ripple in the shadows. Thinking it was Jaden trying to sneak up on him again, or possibly Atem returning for the night. Yugi surfaced with a splash and then rubbed the water off his face. He had halfway gotten out of the cask when he opened his eyes and finally looked at the figure in front of him.

His breath exhaled out of his chest in a frantic gasp as his hands flew to his mouth. His brain refused to function, his knees grew week, and his vary soul seemed to crack. This was not happening. It had to be some jaded trick or a spell! His eyes could not be seeing this! But they were. Yami dressed from head to toe in black stood before him. Even though his hood was up, concealing his hair, Yugi could recognize his face immediately.

Yami, in turn, looked just as shocked to see him "You... You're the king?" he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. Yugi's eyes flicked down to the sharp pointed dagger in his hand.

Yugi's breath returned only to utter a sudden gasp. "Yami... what-what are you doing?" Yugi shook his head. "I mean," tears came to his eyes "You're alive. I thought you were dead. Gandora said you were dead."

"So Yami is my name." he walked forward, but he did not drop the dagger "And you're... Yugi."

Yugi moved back slightly, "Yami you're scaring me what is going on?"

Yami's eyes darkened as he looked down Yugi's naked body. He did not even try to hide his expression. Yugi shivered at the obvious attention. Now he knew something was really wrong, his brother would not have stared at him this way. "I... was sent to kill you."

"Kill me!" Yugi exclaimed, fully stepping out of the cask and moving toward the tent flap.

"Don't." Yami growled in a predatory tone that had Yugi freezing in his step. "I'm barely holding onto my control as it is. Do not run, it will make it worse." Yami ran a hand over his face, obviously trying to calm himself "Why... why is it you?" He held his head in his hand, "Fuck... it hurts."

Yugi glanced toward the entrance, wondering if he could make it out with enough time to scream. How the hell had Yami even entered their camp so easily? He looked back to his brother and gulped. "Yami... please put down the blade." Yami raised his head and blinked at Yugi. If Yugi had had more light he would have seen the dark ring of red around Yami's irises. Yugi took a step forward, putting up his hands defensively. He talked slowly and calmly, as one would when approaching a dangerous animal. "Yami please, put it down. I don't..." he gulped again, "I don't want to see you get hurt." He held out his hand. "Please, take my hand and-"

"I have to kill you." Yami spoke in a deep guttural voice that was not his own. Then his eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. "No, no I don't want to kill you. I can't kill you I...I..." the dagger dropped from his trembling fingers. Yugi sighed with relief and then yelped as he was roughly tackled and then slammed onto the table. The paper and parchment went scattering in all directions. Yugi stared up at Yami in stunned silence. His older brother pinned him to the table by his wrists. Yugi's wings strained as they were practically squished into the wood.

Yami's breathing was in slow labored breaths as he looked down at Yugi through heavily lidded eyes. "You've haunted me. Your smell, your feel, your voice... all of it." He brought Yugi's wrists together and restrained them with one hand. Yugi made an attempt to break free but Yami's grip was astoundingly forceful. Yugi's eyebrows furrowed. Yami had never been this strong before. Yami's free hand then cupped Yugi's cheek and then a finger trailed down his neck, his chest, over a delicate pink nipple, down his stomach, and then to his groin. Yugi's eyes widened in fear.

"Yami what are you doing!" Yugi involuntarily arched his back. He shook his head. "No, stop! This is wrong!"

"Yugi are you alright?" Came Jaden's voice a second before he opened the flap. His eyes widened and he blushed. "Woops, sorry you two. Didn't mean to disturb." He went to leave.

"Jaden!" Yugi screamed. Yami's head turned in Jaden's direction and a primal snarl escaped him, exposing his long white fangs.

"Shit!" Jaden yelped and then growled. He took a step forward. Yami's grip on Yugi tightened more. It reminded Yugi of the force of which Atem had held him when he protected him from that creature. Yami was protecting him? He looked down and saw long claw like fingernail forming out of Yami's hand.

Yugi shook his head. "No Jaden! Go get Atem! Now!"

"But-"

"Now!" Jaden flinched at the tone in his voice and then skittered off.

Relieved that at least Jaden would be safe from Yami for the moment he turned back to find Yami's face mere inches from his. Yami smiled, "Yugi." He said the name in the most sensual caress that had Yugi's body burning with need. The bite mark that Atem had left only days before, his mating mark started burning. Yami's face grew closer and closer. Yugi released another wavering breath. He was consumed with the warring emotions inside him. When Yami's lips touched his, his cracked soul all but shattered like a mirror into a thousand different directions.

Then in an instant Yami's weight and force was gone. Yugi heard a loud crash and then it was accompanied by a roar. He heard Atem call his name but as he tried to sit up his body didn't seemed to want to move. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He looked up to see both Atem and Yami glowering at one another. Before he could even comprehend what happened they rushed and collided with one another.


	16. A New Mate

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Sixteen:

A New Mate

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami and Atem collided in mid air and then thrashed violently on the ground as they fought. Yami sank his fangs into Atem's shoulder just as the dragon's clawed hands shredded down his back and through his clothing. They tumbled and wrestled together on the ground in a furious mass of roars and kicks. Dust flew into the air all around them and blood splattered on the ground with every inflicted injury.

Yugi strained to stand up but his neck and body were burning so hot. It was as if someone had set his skin on fire and it was cooking him. He gasped and a loud whimper escaped him as his hands went to press against the mating mark. It throbbed angrily under his fingertips.

"Yugi!" Mana called as she ran up and then fell to her knees beside him. Jaden kneeled down beside her.

Yusei ran past them. Yugi managed to pleadingly cry "No, don't!" before he fell on the ground. Yusei skidded to a stop and looked back to Yugi and then to Atem. "Don't." Yugi repeated.

With a loud roar Atem twisted in mid air and slammed Yami's body to the ground. One clawed hand constricted around his neck. His other hand he held high, ready to plunge it into Yami's chest cavity. Blood ran down his injured arm in thick rivers. Yami's face and his entire torso were mutilated with deep embedded gashes that seeped crimson blood. Yet still, the vampire glared up at him and bared his fangs.

"Atem!" Yugi cried out. Atem froze, the bloodlust draining from his eyes. He turned to look at Yugi. The angel was lying completely on the ground and looking at him with tear filled eyes.

"Your highness!" several other people called as they began to run toward them.

Yami blinked "Your highness?" He sneered "You're the king?" When Atem turned back to glare down at him Yami's hand shot out for an attack.

"Yami!" Yugi cried. Yami's attack stopped, his fingernails were an inch from Atem's chest. He turned to look at Yugi. "Please," Yugi gasped "stop." His vision was blurring and he gritted his teeth to deal with the pain. Atem continued to look at Yami. The vampire's expression seemed torn. His eye color changed back and forth from all black with a red circle to human looking crimson. His expression was strained and the hand that was still poised to attack Atem trembled. Yami's gaze turned to look at him. His expression hardened as if he was going to follow through with his attack but then he looked back to Yugi and his arm lowered. He body went limp against the ground. The fight was over and he was willingly submitting. Atem stared in shock as he removed his hand from Atem's neck. He half expected Atem to use this opportunity to attack again, be he didn't. He lay there staring and watching Yugi with growing worry.

Atem rose to his feet and backed away. He turned to the warriors that had gathered around him "Restrain him with magic and take him away. I will deal with him later." Atem watched as Yami was lifted to his feet and then the elves moved forward to bind his wrists and arms. Only then did Atem turn and walk over to Yugi.

"Mana says she doesn't know what is wrong!" Jaden cried out. His winged kuriboh cooed and cried on his shoulder.

Atem knelt down and moved Yugi's hands away. He saw how the mark festered and caused the angel such numbing uncontrollable pain. The skin almost bubbled and grew crusty. Atem embraced Yugi and brought their lips together. Yugi flinched at first but then sighed.

The pain melted away and the burning quickly vanished as if nothing had ever happened. When Atem broke the kiss Yugi opened his eyes and took several deep breaths until finally he was able to breath normally. He looked down at himself, as if checking for what was wrong. "Dragon females are notorious for not being monogamous," Atem explained as he turned Yugi's head so he could look at the mating mark once more. It was completely back to normal. "So, when a pair finally become mates the mating mark not only proclaims their bond but also stops them from having any other partners without prior consent. It was reacting because he kissed you."

Yugi looked around but could not see Yami. He got to his feet. "Please don't hurt him." He grasped Atem's hand "Please. I need to talk with him."

"We both need to talk to him." Atem pointed to his tent. "After you calm down and tell me what happened."

Yugi shook his head "Atem please I-"

"**Now** Yugi." Atem's expression was not angry, but his tone was adamant.

Yugi flinched but then noticed his arm. His eyes widened "You're hurt!"

"I have had worse-" Atem began but was cut off as Yugi placed a hand over the gash. His hand began to glow along with his feathers. In a mater of seconds the gashed healed before their eyes. When Yugi pulled his hand away only smooth skin could be seen. Atem smiled. "Thank you, but I or Mana could have done that as well." Yugi frowned but Atem ignored him as he began ushering him toward the tent. As they passed he gave orders to Yusei and Mana to go stand watch over the vampire prisoner.

The moment the tent flap was closed Atem turned toward Yugi "I gather that was your brother?" It was more a rhetorical question. "You were not lying when you said we looked alike. Apart from our skin color we could be twins." Yugi nodded absently. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know." Yugi though back to what Yami had said "I think... he was sent here to kill you."

"So then we can only assume he is working for our enemy."

Yugi franticly shook his head "NO!" He looked to Atem with tearful eyes. "No. He stopped his attack when he saw me. He wouldn't..." he clenched his teeth "Even if he is working for the enemy the fact that he didn't attack you shows that he is loyal to me. That contradicts his alliance with them..." he grew quiet "Doesn't it?"

Atem looked down at him, his expression torn between compassion and pain "Yugi..." He walked forward and wrapped Yugi in his arms, placing his head on his chest. "You saw his fangs. Your brother has been turned into a vampire." Yugi reluctantly nodded. "Yugi, vampires are very dangerous and can not be trusted."

Yugi shook his head again "He wouldn't hurt me Atem. He never would, even if he is a vampire now."

"... What would you have me do Yugi?" They moved apart but Atem's hands were still on his shoulders. "He is an enemy assassin that was sent here to kill me. Naturally his punishment would be death. And yet if I carry out that sentence you will never forgive me." Yugi grew quiet as he tried to think. There had to be something, anything, that would keep Yami alive. "Yugi." Yugi looked back up at Atem. "Do you still hold feelings for your brother?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but found the words were difficult to say. His inner emotions boiled in turmoil. If he didn't say anything then Atem would think he didn't love him and yet if he said he didn't love Yami it would be a lie. He closed his eyes and hung his head "I...I love you, but I also love him." A tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Atem raised a hand and combed it though Yugi's hair comfortingly. "Yugi," he lifted the angel's head and kissed his forehead. "I understand."

"But I-" Yugi tried to say but Atem raised a hand, stopping him.

"You told me a while ago about your feelings for your brother. The fact that you still harbor these feelings does not surprise me." He smiled "Though I am happy that your devotion to me has not dwindled."

"It wouldn't!" Yugi cried out and then blushed in embarrassment. "I mean, they never would. I'm just..." he smiled despite himself "I'm so happy he's alive." Yugi wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Can we use him?"

Atem frowned "Come again?"

"Can we use him? If he's been inside the opponents walls then perhaps he will tell us some important information."

Atem considered this "If he did we could use it to our advantage. But what makes you think he would so willingly talk."

"Because I'll ask him."

Yugi's innocent and eager violet eyes were so sincere. Atem pursed his lips. He did not have such blind faith in the vampire as Yugi did, then again that was to be expected. Yet still, Atem had seen the vampire struggle and then ultimately obey Yugi's wishes. Atem did not know a great deal about Vampires but he had heard that a vampires' desires could outway a direct order from their master. Atem had always just assumed 'desires' had meant the insatiable lust for blood. However now, he considered that maybe 'desires' meant something else altogether. Besides, Yugi loved the vampire. As Yugi's mate Atem was required to do anything and everything in his power to make Yugi happy. Atem considered his options and knew what had to be done to make sure the other man was unharmed, that Yugi was happy, and that the vampire would join their side.

Atem sighed "What did you say your brother's name was?"

"Yami."

Atem nodded "Then come, and let us speak with Yami."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami knelt on the ground with his hands and arms subdued behind his back. His captors were clever enough to know that rope or chains would prove useless against his strength. So they had used magic, something he did not posses the ability to break. Why? Why had he not killed the king when he had the chance? He had been given expressed orders to do so and yet once he saw that boy's face he had felt powerless to carry out the order. Even as he sat surrounded by guards his very blood throbbed with the drive to execute the order given to him by his creator. Though he did loath Pegasus with every bone in his body he was not able to harm or disobey him because he was his sire, the one who had turned him.

"You're in quite a state." Yami looked up and glared at Luna, the cat had appeared out of nowhere as her smoky black body was floating above his head. He quickly glanced around but the guards that were watching him seemed to not take notice of the flying feline. "I would ask how you came to be like this, but I already know." She laughed "I always know. Oh well, I sure hope you get out of this. Watching you thus far has been so much fun. I'm so happy I helped you." She grinned.

"Go away." He said.

The guards glared at him and the one with cat ears and tail answered "Are you making threats? Those bonds were cast by the highest order of elves. You will not break them, so your threats are meaningless."

Yami rolled his eyes. He had not been speaking to them but to Luna. Luna found the situation rather humorous as she giggled "They can't see or hear me. That's a special privilege I have given to only you sweetheart." Yami sneered but Luna ignored him as she jerked her head to the right. "It seems the king and that boy you like are coming toward us."

Yami's gaze turned to where she was looking and indeed he saw the king and the angel...Yugi, yes that was his name, coming toward them. The driving need in his body to kill the king subsided and his blood cooled. Instead of an insistent ach his body calmed and his heart felt warm as the boy drew closer and closer. His teeth ached to sink into the boy's skin, but strangely he did not have the desire or consuming hunger to drink him dry. Yami managed to get to his feet though he was still bound.

Atem and Yugi stopped before him. A few other people Yami didn't recognize stood behind or alongside them but he ignored them. His focus was solely on Yugi. The boy was endearing and beyond adorable with his small white wings. Though it was strange, Yami didn't remember the boy having wings in what memories he retained.

"My mate wishes to know some information from you, assassin. If you give it to us, you shall be rewarded."

Yami eyes flicked to Atem "Mate?"

Above him Luna practically cheered "Oh, what a twisted turn of events!"

Yami was about to retort when Yugi stepped forward "Yami." Yami's eyes turned back to him. "Yami, please. You said earlier that you didn't want to kill me, is that still true? Do you not want to hurt me?" Without thinking Yami shook his head, no. Yugi smiled and the simple expression had Yami's heart aching. "I'm glad."

"I..." Yami frowned as he looked between Atem and Yugi "I thought you were mine?"

"What?" Yugi blinked.

"You haunt my every thought. You are the reason I have been fighting all this time. I thought... you belonged to me."

Yugi's wide violet eyes were like deep oceans of sadness "Yami... please brother let us talk about this later."

"Brother?"

Yugi blinked "Yes, you are my older brother."

Yami shook his head "No. Brothers do not-"

"They do!" Yugi interrupted him, startling Yami. "We do. But please Yami there is something more important right now. We need you to tell us everything that you know about the enemy." Yami blinked at them. "I'll explain everything later. Please tell us."

"Why would I tell you that?" Yami stared at them.

Yugi walked forward and stood right in front of Yami, cupping his face in his hands. "Tell me, please."

With those words what remained of Yami's soul threatened to tare in two. A sharp throbbing pulsed inside his head "I...can't.." He wanted to turn away from Yugi's touch and yet at the same time press further into it. "They... I..."

"If you tell us everything you know," Atem began, earning everyone's attention. "Then I will mark you as my second mate."

"What!?" Mana, Yusei, and practically everyone else exclaimed in shock and slight horror. Yugi turned to look at Atem, his eyes wide and yet hopeful.

"Marking you as my second mate will allow you to be with Yugi and my magic will force you to be loyal to me. You will cut all tied to your former master and-"

"Done." Yami spoke, interrupting Atem and causing the dragon to raise a brow in question.

Yugi turned back to him, smiling "Really!"

"Your consent was... rather immediate." Atem said suspiciously.

Yami just continued to stare at Yugi. "I hate my sire, and if I were able nothing would bring me greater pleasure then to rip out his throat." He then looked at Atem "I will be allowed to stay with Yugi?"

"Yes, as long as you agree to be loyal to me."

"To become a servant of the king I was sent to kill." Yami mumbled, the irony was not lost on him. He looked at Yugi, who stared at him with a pleading expression. It did not matter, Yami realized. His loyalty had never been to his sire or the people he served. He had always, even from the time he had awoken, been loyal to this boy. "I agree." Yami said, even as the words made him feel as if his heart wee being ripped out of his chest. "I will tell you everything and help you fight, if I will be allowed to be by Yugi's side."

"Am I missing something?" Jaden asked, though no one answered him.

Atem walked forward and even as he tilted Yami's head to the side and leaned his face in the two of them eyed one another warningly. However, when Atem's teeth bit down into his shoulder Yami's body convulsed and a long loud moan escaped him.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **Let see the previous chapter was uploaded 4/9/13 and this chapter was uploaded 9/3/13. So the readers had to wait pretty much five months for this update. That is unacceptable! That's it. This fanfic is actually the only one I am working on that is even close to being done so you know what, no more other updates to other fanfics until this one is done. Yup, this one is now my main and only priority! *puts notice up in profile* There, it is now official. For those of you still reading this the next chapter will be out very soon so please keep reading. Thank you for your god like patience and support!


	17. Tension

**A/N: **My dear Dawnwisker, (kansie and kitsune), may this chapter bring you the fix you need. 6u^

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Seventeen:

Tension

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami stared at his reflection in the water basin as he gently pressed his fingertips against the mark on his neck. "Is that everything?" Yugi asked. Yami turned to look behind him, where Yugi was sitting watching him in a chair and Atem seemed to be pacing back and forth in the tent. Even though Atem was no longer a threat, and neither was Yami, the two still eyes each other from time to time. And yet Yami had noticed that whenever Yugi talked Atem's distrustful and calculative gaze seemed to soften. Yami wondered if his expression did the same, turning from thinking and cautious to warm and smiling. At least, that was the way Yami felt around Yugi. Being next the boy once more, Yami felt as if he had regained some of his humanity.

The vampire had just spent the last remaining hours of the night recanting everything that he could remember sense he woke up and divulging any and all information he could offer. Telling them the secret information had been surprisingly easier than he had first thought and he felt absolutely no guilt for doing it. He wondered if that could be attributed to his new 'mating bond' or whether he would have felt that way regardless.

Looking between Yugi and Atem he felt... odd... and yet somehow misplaced. Apparently he was now Atem's mate as well, which was great because now he could be with Yugi, and yet somehow he felt like an outcast. Atem and Yugi seemed to already share such a strong connection. Yugi seemed to be connected to him as well, but in a different way. If Yami had still been the brother that Yugi remembered, would their connection be stronger then the one Atem had? He wasn't sure. He supposed it didn't benefit anyone to consider 'what if?' situations. They had more pressing matters on their hands and besides, Yami could see the tension and unease that Yugi was trying to hide. The angel was happy that Yami was back and by his side, but he was also worried, embarrassed, and feeling guilty. It wasn't unnatural. Looking at Atem Yami could tell he also had mixed feelings on the situation. The whole thing was complicated and weird as hell, for all of them.

"Just shag each other. That will fix everything." Yami glared off to the side where Luna was floating just a few inches from his face. Didn't the feline have anything better to do at that moment than annoy him? "You haven't told them have you?" Yami looked away. No, he hadn't. After everything that had happened he didn't feel comfortable bring up his apatite for blood. He didn't want to have to explain the rather unpleasant details of it either. He ran his tongue absently over his fangs. He would be fine, for a while at least. He had fed heavily before going on his mission so he would not have to feed again until the following night.

Atem paused, placing his fingertips together "You said that the enemy's army is mostly comprised of humans, but that Seto has a vampire on his side as well?"

Yami nodded "Yes, he is the same vampire that turned me. From the conversations I have heard, Pegasus has also recruited some dark magic users to pledge their allegiance to Seto. They are the ones that have created all the zombies and other mal-formed creatures."

"Pledge their allegiance?" Atem repeated curiously. "Why would they pledge their allegiance to Seto and not the king?" It was an excellent question, and one that Yami could not answer for sure.

"I can only tell you that Seto is the only one that every visits and has conferences with the king."

Atem pursed his lips and then looked toward the front of the tent. "Morning will be nearly upon us, and I must be ready for battle if that is what is to come." He turned to Yugi. "You have not had any rest, take this time to catch what little sleep you can." Yugi looked as if he were going to protest but Atem raised a brow in challenge and Yugi sighed. He then looked to Yami "Being a vampire, you can not go out in daylight?" Yami nodded. "Then you will stay here and watch over Yugi."

Yami nearly jolted when he heard a voice that was not his own echo within his mind _"I can feel you."_ Yami blinked and looked to Atem, staring directly into the dragon's eyes. _"You are my mate. Your emotions are as clear to me as if they were my own."_

Yami frowned _"That's... not exactly helping."_ He glanced away momentarily.

_"It does help. It allows me to know when you are safe or in danger. Protect Yugi."_ He looked as if he wanted to saw more, but could not put it into words. Yami knew exactly how he felt.

Atem left the tent, leaving Yugi and Yami alone. The silence that dragged on between them was maddening and the distance between where they sat felt like an ocean. Yami could not remembered feeling so close and yet so far from anyone in his life, though that wasn't saying much. "You should say something to calm him down." Luna spoke.

Yami turned on her "Would you be silent!" he hissed.

"W-what!" Yami turned back to see Yugi looking at him with wide worried eyes. "I-I wasn't saying anything."

"Smooth." Luna said in a most condescending way.

"No I-" Yami didn't even begin to know how to explain it. "It's nothing. I'm sorry I startled you." He looked around the tent before he stood up. "Atem is right. You need your sleep." He went to the other side of the tent and opened another flap, one that lead to a pile of blankets and pillows that had been fashioned into some kind of nest on a laid out rug on the ground. He turned to Yugi "Sleep here, it will be most comfortable." He had no idea why he was saying something he knew that Yugi was already aware of, but it just served as a distraction from the awkwardness he felt. Yugi stood up and had started to walk over, or at least Yami thought, until the young angel came to stand in front of him.

"You haven't had any sleep either. You should join me."

Yami's cheeks reddened "I-I don't thinks that...that is I would-"

Yugi's face turned a bright pink "No!" he coved his mouth, not meaning for what he said to come out that loud "I just...I-"

Yami gulped "Sleep next to you?" Yugi nodded. "Yes." He considered it a moment and then added "I...would like that very much." Yugi looked up at him and a warm and happy smile spread across his face. Yami couldn't help but smile back. "Yugi."

"Yes?"

"Would you, when we have time, tell me about my past? I.." he trailed off, not knowing exactly how to say it. "I want to know who I was and about my life with you." Yugi's smile never faltered but it seemed bitter-sweet.

"Yes, I will."

Yugi laid down first and then Yami, who positioned himself on the other side of the makeshift bed, as he lay on his back. Yugi curled up on his side, facing away from Yami. There was a moment of pause before Yami closed his eyes, willing himself to try and sleep. After a moment he felt the covers shift and then a small warm body press against him. He opened his eye momentarily to see Yugi resting his head on his chest. He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's body.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"He has not returned." Bakura said in a tone that radiated annoyance.

"Are you sure? Perhaps he is just late?" Pegasus chuckled. "You did give him a nearly impossible task." The vampire leaned back in his chair as he sipped the red liquid from his goblet.

Seto peered out the window at the army that lay at the foot of the castle. "That was why I gave it to him. That little fledgling of yours looked too much like **him**. I could even see the same look in his eyes."

"Oh come now Seto, you are being dramatic."

"No, I'm not. That's more your hobby." Seto spat icily.

"So cruel."

"If it were not for your lack of control we would not have even been in this predicament. I sent that vampire on that mission for the soul prospect that he would be put out of my misery. Sense he has not returned he is very likely dead."

"Did you see that young boy?" Bakura asked, turning to look at Seto. "The angel that was with Atem."

Seto gaze narrowed "Yes."

"Do you not find it rather peculiar that Atem, that angel, and our vampire shared almost the same uncanny resemblance."

"Peculiar..." Seto's face was glowering now "No, I find it infuriatingly annoying. I have every intention of killing every one of them."


	18. Friendly Foes

**A/N: **Hello all! I wish you an early Happy Thanksgiving (even though its only an American holiday) and a Happy 50th Anniversary to all the Whovians out there. Right now I am jazzed up on chocolate and Mtn Dew soda. So let's get started! And just a reminder, because FF seems to be doing another purge, all of my fanfics can now be found on AO3 under the same author name. So if your fav story is gone from FF, do not fret, I will be reposting it and even then it is on AO3 for your continued enjoyment. Go to my FF profile for a link to my AO3 profile.

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Eighteen:

Friendly Foes

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

What exactly was Seto planning? Atem raced forward and swung his scythe low, slicing the legs off the zombie that was advancing toward him. Another came up from behind and grabbed onto his tail, biting down. Atem winced and then looked over his shoulder. The irises of his eyes narrowed to a reptilian slit as he growled. What a stupid creature, as if mere rotting teeth could pierce through a dragon's scales. The red fur at the tip of his tale began to glow before it burst into flames. He slapped the zombie across the face and watched it scramble backwards as it screeched. "Don't touch my tail."

He brought his tail around so he could examine it and sneered at the saliva and blood that the creature had left behind. He grimaced as he wiped it away. Yusei walked up beside him. They looked outward as the rest of their people finished up with the rest of the zombies. Just what was Seto planning with these pathetic onslaughts? They had started sometime just after sunrise and had continued throughout the day. Every hour or so around 20-50 zombies would run across the ground and try to attack them; just zombies, no humans, no vampires. It was just a leaderless group that was sent out with the inevitable fate of just being slaughtered. Atem could understand why the vampires were not being deployed, as it was still daylight. Causing Atem to think that there would be an even bigger fight on his hands come nightfall. But if he was planning to attack tonight then why was he wasting some of his army already?

"Yusei, any casualties?"

Yusei shook his head "No." he shrugged "This enemy is not exactly formidable. They fall easily to magic." He looked down at the corpses. Most of them had had their skulls smashed in or their bodies burned. "I think Seto plans to weaken our people so that when he attacks tonight they will be sleep deprived and exhausted."

Atem nodded. It seemed like the only logical explanation. "Then rotate those on guard so that everyone gets a moment's rest and food." Yusei nodded and turned to leave.

The scythe in Atem's hands morphed back into kuriboh. The brown ball bounced happily and then rubbed against Atem's arm. The dragon smiled and stroked the creatures head, hearing it coo loudly. He walked back up the hill and then into the edge of the forest where they had made camp. The trees helped protect them. Upon entering he felt the slide of the barrier the elves had erected ripple against his skin. After Yami's unannounced arrival Atem was taking no more chances. He frowned as he walked.

Seto had sent Yugi's own brother to kill him. True, Atem doubted that Seto knew of the vampire's relation to Yugi, but still. To send an assassin before the war had even begun. It seemed rather cowardly.

"My king." Atem stopped and turned. Two women he knew approached him. He recognized the elf with long silver hair that was tied back in a braid as Kisara. The other woman was Mana, who was trailing behind her. "My king," Kisara began "I have several of my kin scouting the perimeter. All of them have come back with nothing to report except for one."

"He has vanished?" Atem asked.

"No." Kisara nibbled her lower lip "He has returned, but he is not the same."

"I have examined the man in question and can find nothing wrong with him but Kisara is insistent and even Jaden says that he smells... odd."

Atem's eyebrows furrowed "What are you saying exactly. Has he been taken over by black magic?"

Mana shrugged "I can not tell for sure yet. I've tried some spells so far but nothing seems to be out of the ordinary."

Kisara shook her head "I'm telling you it's not him." She turned back to Atem, her eyes pleading. "Please, my king, just place guards around him. Just to be safe."

"What is it about him that has you so sure Kisara?"

The elf was quiet for a moment, her gaze downcast "I... can not say for sure. He acts and looks normal but..." she sighed. "My king I have these feelings, and I am almost never wrong."

Atem nodded "Alright. Tie him to one of the trees and have your kinsman guard him if you are so sure." Kisara smiled faintly and ran off.

Mana shook her head "I do not know if her suspicions have merit. I've looked that man over myself and found nothing out of the ordinary."

"All the same, one can not be too cautious at this time." He nodded his head in dismissal as he walked toward his tent. He pulled the flap aside as he entered and then walked to his desk. Sitting down he began looking over the maps and papers that were strewn about.

"You should rest."

Atem did not turn to look behind him. He had grown familiar with the sound of Yami's voice and his instincts no long perceived it as a threat due to the bond. "I did not hear you get up."

"Moving around with little to no noise is my specialty, in a sense." He came to stand on the other side of the table in front of Atem. "You have been up all day. You should get some rest as well if there is to be a battle tonight."

"I do not need rest as others do, besides I have been fighting all morning with little problem and I did not have much sleep the night prior."

"I know. I heard the zombies. Still, that is all the more reason for you to get some now."

Atem look up at him, his gaze questioning. Yami looked a little uncomfortable but yet confident. No doubt the influence of the bond was making Yami feel more caring toward him. Likely the vampire was both confused and struggling with the, what he thought at least, was unjustified emotions. Atem smiled. It was not the warm and all-adoring smile he gave Yugi, but it was not a false smile either. "Thank you for your concern, but I am fine."

Yami's gaze narrowed "You are going to sleep." His tone changed, implying there would be no argument. Atem paused and frowned. If it were Yugi in front of him the angel would have accepted his refusal of sleep and let the argument drop. Yugi, in many ways, was rather submissive. Atem looked Yami up and down. It appeared the same could not be said for his brother. "You need some rest and you know it. You've gone more than a day now and the last thing we need is you falling off your horse during battle."

"I do not ride my horse into battle."

"Regardless." He stared directly into Atem's eyes. It was then Atem saw just how different Yugi and Yami were. He should have known, given that Yami was the older brother and had probably been the main support in Yugi's life growing up. Looking at him Atem averaged that when he was human Yami had been no more than twenty years old. And yet for his age Atem could see such determination and courage in Yami's eyes. Whether that courage was for Yugi or something entirely different Atem could not quite say yet. A genuine smirk came to his lips. No one had dared tell him what to do since he was a child, except Mana on occasion.

"And if I refuse?"

Yami smirked "Then I'll drag you to the bed." It appeared that he had said it without thinking first because he immediately looked both confused and embarrassed.

"It's the bond." Atem explained. "It is growing stronger day by day. We are supposed to feel natural and comfortable around one another because we are mates, it matters not what the circumstances around us are."

Yami sighed as he took a seat "I understand, but still it's..." he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you." He looked across the table "I didn't really say it before did I? So, thank you. Um..." he looked as if he were to say something more but decided not to. "What is the strategy?"

"Come night fall I will already have the front lines strengthened and ready for an advance." Atem pointed to some symbols on the map. "I assume he will attack us head on despite the fact that we have the uphill advantage. My cousin was never a patient general."

Yami shook his head "That may be but Bakura is crafty." He pointed to two other lines "I would strengthen the sides as well. I noticed that during training Bakura always had everyone practicing flanking maneuvers. The dark mages will not be in the front lines this battle. Seto values them too much and will probably save them for later."

"So you think I should do the same with my strongest elves?"

Yami nodded "Any dark magic in this battle will be from a distance. Your elves will be of far greater use back here at camp where they are protected and focusing their energy on countering those spells."

Atem looked up from the maps "You seem to know a lot about military operation."

"I was privy to the meetings between Seto, Pegasus, and Bakura. That and part of my training was learning how to infiltrate enemy defenses." Yami explained. He said it so casual, as if it meant nothing to him. His expression remained calculative and intense even though his eyes never left the maps.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi awoke some time before nightfall and was hurrying back to the tent after fetching some water for Yusei, Yami, and Atem. As he parted the flap and entered he saw that the three of them were still conversing rather seriously. When Yugi had first awakened he had found Atem and Yami speaking animatedly and gesturing all over the map. They had invited him to join them, though Yugi had quickly become lost. Atem would say one thing and then Yami would counter it only for Atem to then prove his original thinking. Would have thought it was an argument except that he could feel that neither of them were angry. He didn't know what had happened while he was asleep but apparently the two of them had a newfound amicability with one another. Yugi decided not to question it because it was drastically better than the previous awkwardness. Yugi placed the mug of water on the table. Yusei and Atem thanked him as they took their glasses. Yami seemed to not even notice his as he looked back and forth between two papers. He opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a horn broke their combined concentration. All four to them looked up, listening to the horn, before looking at one another.

Yusei grabbed his weapon as Atem snapped his fingers, causing kuriboh to instantly appear and then change into his scythe. Yami watched the transformation his eyes wide.

"You will need a weapon." Yusei spoke.

Yami shook his head. "I never used a weapon in my training and having one now would only slow me down. My strength will be enough."

"Will it?" Atem questioned.

Yami chuckled "I was able to go a round with you didn't I." At that Atem actually smiled and the three of them exited the tent, Yugi fallowing behind.

Jaden ran up to Yusei, winged kuriboh in tow, and began babbling excitedly. "The elves, dwarves, and everyone is already in place. Mana is leading the high elves from the camp to counter any magic, as you requested. The perimeters are strengthened, with some extra surprises as well, and we await your arrival."

Atem nodded "Thank you Jaden." He then turned to Yugi "Yugi you shall be at my and Yami's side at all times."

Yugi nodded and then was overwhelmed with a feeling that came over him. His blood tingled and the marks on his body began to itch and burn. He didn't know why exactly, but he felt that staying here at camp was a far better idea. It was almost a compulsion or an unrelenting idea that reverberated in his mind.

"I...think I should stay here. My angelic powers of protection and shielding will be of much better use helping the elves and Mana. Would they not?"

Atem looked concerned even as he answered "Yes, I suppose."

"_What is really the matter little one?"_

"_I don't know. I just feel like I should stay here. Maybe something bad is going to happen."_

Atem's eyes, if possible, grew even more serious. He turned to Jaden "Jaden, you and Kisara are to protect Yugi while he stays here."

Jaden nodded and straightened up in a sort of salute "Yes, my king."

Atem then looked back to Yugi and leaning down to gave him a momentary kiss before leaving. _"Stay safe."_

_"I will, I promise."_

Yugi then turned to Yami and, surprisingly, without a moment of awkwardness or unease Yami leaned down and kissed his cheek before he walked off. Yugi's face turned a bright pink and he absently fidgeted his feat.

Jaden was the one to snap him out of his momentary euphoric thoughts. "Why would you stay here rather than go with them?"

Yugi considered his answer for a moment and decided he didn't want to needlessly worry Jaden. "I stayed because I don't want you getting yourself killed."

Jaden laughed "Oh come on! We're behind the lines and the barrier. Who would attack us here?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi released his breath as the sphere of magic that was in the middle of the group of elves accepted his power and then changed color to a brilliant white. Yugi opened his eyes. He could feel the tug of magic feeding off him. It was like his life energy was hooked up to an outgoing river. He turned to Mana and Jaden, who had changed into his wolf form. "Is that all?"

"For you, yes, but you must stay close and always be conscious of the connection. If anything interferes with your concentration the connection could be lost." Yugi nodded.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

Mana nodded "There is a type of bread that the elves make to help them keep their magic reserves from being overly depleted. It is in their tent, go fetch it." She looked between him and Jaden. "Both of you." She pointed in the direction of the tent.

Yugi began walking and Jaden trotted behind him, panting excitedly. Yugi only grinned. Jaden never seemed to run out of energy. They had just passed a rather small tent when Jaden stopped in his tracks and turned, growling. Yugi stopped. "What is wrong?" He looked to the tent but nothing seemed particularly off. Still he walked forward slowly, Jaden following at his side. The growls he emitted grew louder the closer they got. He opened up the flap but saw nothing within the darkness. "Do you smell anything?" Jaden shook his head, no. That answer made Yugi even more worried. He stretched out his hand and the moonlight shinning off his palm seemed to gather into a liquid pool and then form into a butterfly. He blew on the luminous creature and it fluttered into the tent, emitting a ghostly light. Because of it Yugi and Jaden's eyes fell on the grotesque horror that had been previously hidden.

Yugi covered his mouth as bile rose within his throat. Flesh, rotting and gooey, lay in heaps on the ground. Jaden sniffed the air and then nudged Yugi. Yugi blinked and then removed his hands, smelling the air himself. Nothing. There was no smell of decay or even blood. It was as if the site in front of them didn't even exist. Taking a steadying breath Yugi walked forward and kneeled down next to the pile. It looked like rotting flesh and yet Yugi could see no bones or organs. He gestured with his hand to make the butterfly fly all the way around the tent. There were no bodies. Gulping, Yugi reached out a hand and touched the flesh. When he pulled back, his fingers were stuck with some form of slime that acted like a glue. It had the same crimson color as blood and yet it definitely was not. Yugi wiped his hands on the grass and then left the tent.

"Have you ever seen anything like that?" Jaden shook his head and whimpered. "Right, let's go tell-" Yugi clutched his chest as he fell to the ground. His heart spasmed. The flow of energy, which had until now been a constant trickle, felt as if it had just become a gushing waterfall. His body felt weak. Jaden yelped and pawed at his side. Yugi tried to get up but barely managed to stay on his feet. He grabbed onto Jaden's fur and hoisted himself up onto his back. "Go! Get back to them now!" Jaden took off running.

When they reached them the elves were trying to maintain the erratic energy that the unstable sphere was giving off. The one seamless orb was contorting and rippling. Mana was chanting something as she held up her staff and touched the orb. An energy wave radiated out and blew past them like a gush of hot wind. The feeling of exhaustion and draining left Yugi's body. He gasped and coughed with the relief of it.

Mana then turned to the other elves "What happened?!"

One of the elves was clutching her chest. "Our leader, Princess Kisara, has been hurt. We are connected to the orb through her initial connection. That is why it is suffering."

"Mana!" They turned as they saw Kisara stumbling toward them, her right arm covered in blood. Mana rushed toward her. "There is a breach in the right defense." She gasped out as she sank to the ground.

Mana cursed and then looked out toward the darkness of the woods. She closed her eyes "I can not leave here." She said more to herself than anyone else.

Yugi looked to the circle of elves and understood. Without Mana as a means to protect them their concentration would inevitably be broken and then the army itself would be defenseless. One of the male elves cringed. "They are sending another wave." He warned them.

Yugi looked back to Mana "Allow me to go. I can hold them off while-"

"Absolutely not." Mana snapped. She looked back toward the darkness. She stood up and began pacing, muttering to herself. Yugi watched her, not really sure what to do himself. He looked down at Kisara and decided, if nothing else, he could at least heal her wound. He moved forward and reached out a hand, touching her arm gently. Suddenly Jaden grabbed the back of his tunic and pulled him roughly back, growling. Yugi sputtered and turned around to yell at him but found Jaden wouldn't let him go. He just kept staring at Kisara with narrowed vicious eyes.

"Jaden?" Yugi said. He looked to Kisara, but her eyes were full of fear. Yugi leaned up and felt something squish under his hand. He looked down and saw the same red glue like substance slick between his fingers. He looked to Kisara and in an instant her face changed from one of horror to outright amusement.

"They didn't tell me you had a dog on your team." She got to her feet and lunged at Yugi. Jaden snarled and collided with her in mid air, the two scrapped and thrashed on the ground. Yugi scrambled backward as Mana started screaming. She moved in front of the circle and began chanting. A loud yelp echoed in the night air as Jaden's body was slammed to the ground and then Kisara picked him up by his back and threw him. He went somersaulting across the ground and slammed into two tents.

"Yugi get over here!" Mana commanded.

Kisara turned back, her focus solely on Yugi. Yugi got to his feet and ran toward Mana but Kisara was surprisingly fast. She seemed to appear in front of him. Yugi stumbled backward and when she went to jump on him he outstretched his hands. A barrage of feathers and iridescent butterflies flew from his hands and surrounded her. She did not appear to be hurt by them as she swatted at them furiously. Still they protected Yugi and obstructed her view. She fell to the ground as if searching for something. Yugi focused all his concentration on what he was doing, but he could feel it. The drain due to the sphere and the magic he was using himself was causing his reserves to deplete rapidly. His hands began to ache and his fingers spasmed, causing the magic to falter and waver. Then something wet and cold wrapped around his ankle. He was pulled forward roughly. The magic from his hands vanished as something pierced his skin. Searing agony erupted in his veins and he screamed. He felt hands touching him and he opened his eyes to seem the smiling face of Kisara, her eyes were an opaque white with no pupils.

"And now you will die." She whispered and giggled just before Mana came behind her and swung her staff. The end of it glowed with an odd gold light and the moment it touched Kisara's head the entire upper half of her body shattered like a puzzle. What was left straddling Yugi's waist was her lower half, an empty shell void of organs or any internal matter. It too disintegrated into fleshy goo. Yugi scrambled to his feet, trying to get the goo off. Mana caught him by his arms and brought him close. He clung to her out of fear and reflex.

"What...what.." his words were cut off as the puzzle pieces and goo began moving. They slid across the ground and gathered together. An almost human like form began protruding from the goo. Mana shouted another spell but when the fireball hit the figure it did nothing but reform. Yugi watched in utter horror as the creature began to solidify. It's human like mouth spread in a wide toothy grin.

The next few seconds everything happened so fast. The creature leapt toward them but in the next instant it was impaled upon the ground by a long wooden spike. It thrashed for only a moment and then it went still. Yugi continued to stare at it, sure it would come back to life. The sound of a branch breaking was the only thing that caused him to gasp and turn. With wide eyes he saw Yami with a bleeding and badly injured Kisara on his arm slowly walk toward them. Kisara looked toward the impaled creature and took a steadying breath. To Yami she wheezed out a "Good throw."

Yami kept his eyes firmly on Yugi "Are you alright." Yugi gulped, eyes on the creature just out of his peripheral vision. "It's dead." Yami told him.

"What was it?"

"A skin-walker." Kisara said as Yami slowly lowered her to the ground. She half crawled over to her elven kin and held up her hand to the sphere. The ball glowed and then grew even bigger.

Yami rushed over to Yugi, helping him to his feet. "Are you alright?" Yugi smiled and was about to reply when his knees gave out from under him and he fell back to the ground. Pain enveloped him. "Yugi! What is wrong?"

"My… leg…."


	19. No need for discussion

A/N: Merry Christmas/Winter Holiday everyone!

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Nineteen:

No need for discussion

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Atem abruptly entered his tent and the people that were gathered around Yugi immediately parted to make way for him. Mana was frantically searching through a book with a wounded and bandaged Kisara at her side. Yami was standing by Yugi's bedside holding his hand as the angel groaned and convulsed on the bed in pain. Atem's eyes were immediately drawn to Yugi's leg where the veins were bulging out and turning a sickening black color. Atem reached out to touch the skin and found it chilled and clammy. He looked to Yami. Yusei had been to the one to fetch him after the battle was finished and report what had happened at camp. Yami had saved not only Yugi but the elves as well.

First an assassin and now a skin walker. Atem didn't know which of his enemies was giving the orders to do this but it was a poor way to do battle, cowardly and deceiving. Then again, he supposed that Seto had no honor left in him for the old traditions of their kind. "What is wrong with him?" Atem turned to Mana.

"From what I can tell he has been infected."

"Infected? Is it black magic? Then can't you just use your magic to save him, or the elves?" Jaden asked. He had been pushed into the corner of the tent and out of the way. He had, up until that moment, been whimpering and fidgeting.

"I'm not sure this is magic. Countering spells so that they don't happen is considerably easier then countering spells that have already happened." Mana waved a hand in his direction when his wolf ears flattened against his head, indicating he did not understand.

"If it is black magic then it has already been cast and has now taken a hold of Yugi's life force." Kisara tried to explain.

"Is he going to die!?" Jaden cried before he was immediately silenced as Yusei entered the tent.

Kisara smiled down at him as Mana answered "Not if I can save him." She slammed the book down on a nearby table, pointer to a page. Atem, Yusei, and Kisara peered over it. "This page describes creature venom."

"You think the skin walker poisoned Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Skin walkers do not have venom, I do not see-" Yusei was cut off.

"No. I am referring to this," she pointed to a paragraph "the symptoms I am seeing in Yugi are nearly identical to being poisoned by a Latrodectus." At the name Atem's stomach tightened in fear. Latrodectus were creatures that lived in only the darkest and remote parts of the world. Their venom was highly toxic. Anyone unfortunate enough to be bitten succumbed and died from the venom in less than forty eight hours. The air in his lungs turned to ice.

"Is their no cure?"

"There is," Mana answered doubtfully "but I do not know how we could manage it. It's complicated and requires a great deal of magic. We would have to clean his blood."

Atem was about to demand that Mana do whatever she needed to save Yugi, but he stopped. If he focused Mana and the other elves on the task of saving Yugi then they would not possibly be able to be able to defend his troops. Their magical protection was crucial to countering the dark magic Seto's mages would be using. Without protection his arm would not last the hour. They would be slaughtered before they could even land a blow. He ground his teeth and cursed to himself. _"This had been your plan all along, wasn't it Seto."_ He growled in his mind. If he chose to save Yugi then hundreds of his people would die and if he chose to protect his people then Yugi, his mate, would die. He glanced at Yami, who looked back at him with a guarded expression. The vampire was not stupid and probably already knew the weight of this choice. Atem doubted that Yami and himself would ever be able to achieve true intimacy if Yugi was not in the picture. Yami would resent and loath him for allowing Yugi to die and Atem would never forgive himself. At the same time though, could Atem choose to save Yugi knowing the lives it would cost? Could he bring himself, the King, to be that selfish? Every last person out their depended on him, respected him, and they all had loved ones as well.

"My king." A soldier came in, bowing respectfully. "The enemy approaches, and your cousin is at the lead."

"H-..." He took a steadying breath. "What else did you see?"

"He is accompanied be two other men and several figures in black cloaks." Black cloaks were almost a sure sign of black mages. The use of black magic rendered one almost incapable of living. They slowly lost the ability to eat, to be in the sun without extreme pain, and their bodies deteriorated and decayed before their time. Thus the cloaks helped conceal them.

Atem looked to the solider, nodding numbly. Seto had never been patient and was always eager to win. He had always been blind and though he used tactics, they were often desperate and offensive rather then defensive. He turned back to Yugi. The angel's eyes were tightly shut as he clutched the bed in pain. Atem wondered if he had heard them and knew what was happening. He gave to sign of understanding anything but his own torment. He turned his gaze to Yami's hands as they desperately clutched Yugi's own, rubbing and insistent.

"Out." He ordered. "I need to be alone, please leave!"

Yusei, Kisara, and the others left obediently, not saying another word. He turned to Yami and opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words to say. He shook his head and walked over to Yugi, stroking the back of his knuckled down his arms. His fingertips lightly touched the marking on his skin which to his and Yami's surprise immediately began glowing.

With a rush of wind and a feeling of nausea the tent around them vanished. Yugi vanished. Yami leapt to his feet, glaring at Atem. "Where is he!?"

Atem looked around, only seeing endless white. "I don't know." The air around them seemed hot and humid. Atem turned to look behind him and froze in place. A massive head moved through the air until it was able to look directly at Atem. The huge black dragon growled low in greeting. Along the sides of the entire length of its black body were red orbs that flashed repeatedly. Atem took a step back and then, regaining his nobility, bowed "The Sprit Beast Gandora."

"I am pleased to see the traditions of old have been taught to you." The dragon purred. "Not to long ago if we had met like this I would have incinerated you on sight. That is not so any longer, I am pleased to tell you." Atem could only guess the spirit beast was refereeing to Yugi influence on him. "But then you surprise me with...this." Gandora turned and fixed an accusing eye on Yami. Yami just stared back, unmoving. He did not look afraid but more interested and curious. Gandora's eyes narrowed as his head moved closer and closer until his breath was tickling Yami's hair. "Ah," came an almost pleased sound. "I seeeeeeeeee." He chuckled. "Once again you surprise me my child." Gandora remarked as he turned back to Atem.

"My God, may I ask why you have brought us here."

Gandora growled "To save you from making a foolish decision." His talons scrapped into the white ground below them and left seeping black gashes that festered and smoked. "Do you think I did not see this coming!" he roared. "Your cousin was fated to his path as you were to yours from the day or your birth. There are workings and plans that are interwoven into the fabric of this world that you could not possibly understand!" He blew a hot breath over Yami's face. "You are too young to understand and never will." His tone grew softer. "This battle that lies before you is the peak and the ultimate challenge you must face. You can not afford to only use part of your power."

A chill entered Atem's heart "You wish me to let Yugi die."

"You can not do that!" Yami yelled.

Atem rounded on him "Yami no!"

"You are a god are you not?" Yami continued on. "As a god is it not your duty to protect those under your power?"

Gardora snarled "You would question my judgment!" He slammed one foot down on the ground, making it shake and crack. "What right have you _Chosen Knight_ to question anything about me! I am the Spirit Beast, the first of all dragons. I watch over my people with great care. The angel is _not_ my responsibility."

Atem bit his lower lip "But he wasn't you responsibility as a human either." Gandora looked at him, sneering. "You brought him back to life for me. My God, I can not understand your actions if Yugi's fate was merely to bring me joy and then vanish from my life." He stepped forward. "He may be an angel but he is also my mate. Can you do or say nothing to help him." A dark rumbled seemed to vibrate from Gandora's throat as he turned his head away. After a moment he looked to Yami.

"You are of the Vampir." He blew out a breath "The poison is in his blood. Drink him dry and he will survive."

"Drink him dry?" Yami shook his head "That would kill him and turn him into one of me!"

"Angels are not as humans! Once the toxins are gone from his body he will fall into a regenerative sleep."

"And that is all?"

The dragon tilted his head to once side "All is already set to be and has sense before the dawn of my time." He growled "Now go!"


	20. Chosen One

**A/N: **My god, the last time this was updated was X-mass. I am a horrible person! (T^T) I'm so sorry, my mom has just been in and out of the hospital recently and my husbands family...well, to put it nicely they've been very bothersome and demanding lately. Not to mention my college is screwing me over royally. I try to find time to write, I promise I do. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter! :)

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Twenty:

Chosen One

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The change of scenery back to their tent and time was jarring. It left both of them feeling whip-lashed. Yugi appeared to have not ever realized they were gone. His breathing was shallow. His face and chest covered in a light sheen of sweat. Atem stared down at him. Gandora's words reverberating within his mind.

"My king?" called the guard from outside the tent. Atem looked over his shoulder. He couldn't wait any longer. His people needed him to lead.

He looked back to Yami "I will leave you alone and uninterrupted." He stood. He would not say the words that were on the tip of his tongue, for they didn't need to be said. Yami could feel his emotions clearly enough through their bond, even in its unconsummated weakened state. He turned to leave when Yami stopped him.

"I will save him." Atem turned to look at him. The vampire's eyes were full of such conviction that Atem, at that moment, believed Yami could do anything. "So when you go out there... you kill every single one of those sons of bitches." His hands curled into fists. "And you come back to us." In that moment Atem felt for the first time a thread of affection that was stronger then anything between them. Without thinking he moved forward and pressed their mouths together. The kiss was brief, but felt entirely genuine. When they pulled apart both were equally surprised and stared at one another.

Atem felt as if he should say something but feared anything at all would ruin or taint the moment. So he left. Time was of the essence.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami watched Atem leave with a feeling of awe and worry. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside however as he turned back to Yugi. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean he didn't have his doubts or fears about it. Then again, this was the only option available to them. At this point, as far as Yami was concerned, any option that resulted in Yugi living was preferable to his death. Fears and everything else be damned.

"What are you planning on doing?" Luna asked is an almost whisper soft voice as she floated next to his head.

"I'm going to drink every last drop of blood from his body."

"That seems rather... dark." She floated around until she was in front of his face. "Besides, who's to say that you won't get poisoned then? Hm?"

"I was told that if I do this Yugi will survive. That is all I care about." He glared at her "I don't care what happens to me." Luna lilted her head to one side as a wide, toothy cat-grin spread across her face. The look was not only unnatural, but strangely scary.

She floated away from him "So selfless. So noble." She gestured with a paw. "Go on then."

Yami turned back to Yugi and began to undo what remnants were left of his shirt. He needed to have a clear bite to Yugi's throat. The promise of fresh blood already had his insides coiling in anticipation. He was both sickened and pleased by it. Yugi moaned and opened his eyes, looking up at Yami. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead a tear slid down his cheek. In a fleeting gesture of affection Yami cupped Yugi's cheek. He knew this was going to be painful. It always was whenever the act of taking blood was done outside a sexual act. The pulse was not nearly fast enough and the body was not pre-wired to turn every sensation into pleasure. "I'm sorry." Yami whispered before bearing his fangs and then sinking them deep into Yugi's flesh.

The rush of blood was instant and it filled every part of his mouth. Yami gulped every mouthful down with a sense of sick enjoyment. Yugi's blood was as sweet as sugar, but there was an underline bitter tang that Yami knew was the poison. The more he drank the more the sweetness lessened and the blood became sour and bitter tasting. Even then, his stomach and throat begged for more. He felt Yugi's hands clutch at his chest and heard his soft, strangled cry, but he refused to open his eyes. He would not be able to bear the look of terror that was no doubt on Yugi's face. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's body, holding him perfectly still. He could feel his own body grow warmer as Yugi's grew colder and weaker. With one last mouthful of disgusting sourness Yami pulled away, swallowing. A tremble that was part relief and part satisfaction rippled through his spine.

He took a steadying breath as he looked down at Yugi. He cradled him in his arms and touched his chest, which lay perfectly still. The angel's eyes were closed and his held tilted back. It appeared, to the world, as if he were dead. Yami shook his head, refusing to give into the rising panic. He had to live. Yugi just had to live! A part of him knew that he would simply go insane if Yugi did not live. "Yugi?" he choked out. "No, please Yugi. Take a breath. Come on."

Then as if answering his words Yugi body arched upward violently as a breath exploded from him. His wings, which were the purest white, began glowing a soft pink. His body trembled within Yami's arms as if it were cold, but he did not open his eyes. Yami didn't care, Yugi was alive. He hugged the boy to him and kissed his head. He had never felt such joy.

A purple aura then seemed to envelop Yami where he sat. He looked around and down at himself. He couldn't see where the aura was coming from. Its touch didn't feel malicious, but so soon after what he did he wasn't willing to blinding trust it. From the aura formed a man. The man was tall and... dressed in a rather strange purple outfit, in Yami's opinion. The stranger looked down at him with an expression of reverence. Yami clutched Yugi to him tighter.

The man smiled "My master, I would never hurt those you hold precious to you." The man then bowed to one knee "I have waited millennia for you to be reborn." He outstretched his hand. Yami stared at it and was overcome with this otherworldly sense of know this man before him. No...No, he wasn't a man, he was a monster. His monster. Yami looked into the man's dark purple eyes and could feel their fated connection, their power. Subconsciously he understood. He stretched out his hands and clasped the palm of the monster. The same dark purple light radiated out from where they touched and filled the room with light. An instant later the light vanished and a Celtic rune, like tattoo, was infused within the skin of Yami's arm. Its color was dark amethyst purple.

"Ha ha! I knew it! I knew it!" Luna cheered as she did circles in the air. Yami looked up at her, wondering why she was so delighted. She suddenly vanished and then appeared in front of him. "Oh this is just tooooo good!"

Yami frowned "What are you going on about now."

"YOU!" Luna pointed with her tail. Her grin was as wide and toothy as ever. "I knew there was something different about you. No one survives a mass vampire feeding unless the gods and fate have something planed for the likes of them. But boy, I did not expect you to be the Chosen Knight."

"Chosen Knight?" Yami repeated.

"It's a legend that was lost long ago." Luna waved a paw dismissively, as if the story was unimportant and did not need telling. Yami disagreed, but decided against demanding answers at that moment. He picked Yugi up and carried him into the back bedding area of the tent, setting him down.

"I hope he really will be alright." Yami spoke, more to himself then Luna. The tattoo on his shoulder started to glow just at the deafening roars of dragons could be heard outside. Yami turned, looking in the direction of the noise. Luna drifted over to nudge at his shoulder.

"I think that's your cue to go."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Atem could not even begin to describe the tempest of emotions with him. He never let any of them show however. He was king, and to show any emotional weakness during battle would unsettle his army. Moral, honor, and pride were crucial at times such as these. He looked forward as he approached the center of the battlefield, where Seto and his comrades were waiting. Bakura and Pegasus smiled at him with considerable glee. Seto, as usual, did not smile, but stood resolutely. At Atem's sides were Yusei and Mana.

"So, you finally show!" Seto called out to him. "I would expect you to be more punctual."

"I expected you to have more honor in battle." Atem shot back. "These tactics are cowardly, even for you."

"As I recall you were the one who felt a sense of loyalty to tradition. You always neglected to see the future for what it really was. For what it could be. That is why I have come back. To reclaim what is mine and to make a better world then the one that exists."

"A world without humans and without the barrier."

"Exactly, we are the superior creatures and should not live in fear of such vermin."

"The barrier is there for a reason Seto, not just to keep the human's out." Atem sighed "You think yourself above humans and thus in doing so lower yourself to a level even lower then them. When did you trade wisdom for genocide?"

Seto's eyes flared "Enough talk!" He raised his arm. The skin on the back of his hand and his fingernails changed. The skin hardened, turned white, and crystallized. His nails curved into rough, jagged claws. "Let us be done with this."

The sky above them grew dark and filled their ears with the pounding of thunder. Lighting crashed down into the ground. Mana called out to the elves as Yusei and Bakura called out for the charge.

Atem and Seto raced toward one another, their bodies shifting and conforming to that of their large dragon forms. In nearly the flash of an eye, a large white dragon with blue spines and flaming sapphire eyes roared at an equally intimidating black dragon with a thin length of red fur running down his back.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N**: I am an extremely horrible person! I know, so short! I shall try to post the next chapter with the battle really soon.

edited by Saby-Cat


	21. Victory for all

**A/N: **I should be doing homework, and yet I find myself not caring.

Edited by Saby-Cat

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Twenty One:

Victory for All

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The ground against his feet felt cold and slick with mud. Dark clouds of black and red manifested over his head. The screams and cries from the battlefield grew louder and louder as he ran toward them. In his body a power surged and pulsated while his heart lurched and fluttered in his chest. His mind was filled with thoughts of Yugi and Atem. Over and over again, two words repeated within the back of his mind. Protect mate. Protect mate. Protect mate. The power within him seemed to react to these though. It almost felt like a separate identity, one that wished to fight and win. He almost slipped in the slick muck, but caught his footing as he ran up the hill. When he reached the top, the battle was laid out below him in the valley. Vibrant colors, which signified magic, shot through the air and exploded with defining sound and vibrations. There was the continual clashing of metal on metal from those with swords or shields. From behind Yami, a wave of arrows shot through the sky and pierced both ground and flesh. The mud of the field was mottled with corpses, both friend and foe, and the mud was dark and slick with blood. A head splitting roar vibrated through the air and Yami gazed upward, seeing a black and white dragon thrashing and flapping within the air. Their claws tore and their teeth shredded anything that they could get a hold of. Their wings were vast and enormous. The beats from them to keep the dragons skyward were so powerful they sent those on the ground flying or tumbling backward. Yami could only watch on as the two dragons fought viciously.

The power pulsed again, demanding to be set free. Yami gasped with it's urgency and felt as if he wanted nothing better then to unleash it. Without warning he was smashed from the side and sent skimming across the ground. He groaned at the pain that stung through his body as he got up, shaking his head. Suddenly the world around him dulled and he an otherworldly focus consumed him. The sounds, the smells, and the sheer sight of it caused him to withdraw into himself, like all warriors did. A loud bellow sounded behind him. He turned and regarded the armored troll with little more than a raised brow. It wore a studded black collar, and matching bracelets, with chains dragging behind them. The creature, with its massive arms, raised its fists and hurled them at the ground. Yami jumped just as the attack hit the ground, causing a cloud of dirt. He landed on the troll's wrist, and quickly climbed up the animal's arm. The creature cried out again, and then turned, a large hand looking to grab him. Yami grabbed the back of the black collar and then fell to where he hung over the troll's back. Without hesitation or thought, as if it were utterly natural, he placed a hand against the animal's back and allowed the energy to go free. Purple light shot out and in a fraction of a second changed to the form of a sword, which tore his opponent in half. The creature gurgled before falling to the ground thrashing with its moment of remaining life.

Yami watched it for a moment before looking to his hand. The sword was still there, but he was not holding it. His palm glowed with the same purple light as the sword floated just above it in the air. He moved his hand, the sword moved to. There was a human scream as a zombie charge toward him. Yami merely glanced its way and the sword lashed out, slicing off the zombie's head. The sword swooped through the air and then returned to him, dripping black and red. Yami gazed at it and then turned to his other palm. With a thought his other palm began glowing and another sword just like the other appeared.

"Yami!" called a voice. Yami turned to see Bakura staring at him. The white haired man smirked. "I thought you were dead. Though for your treachery the penalty is death." The long tail behind him swayed in agitation. "I knew better then to listen to Marik about you, but you turned out so useful. Tell me, did the King take you on as a replacement for the little angel."

Yami dark eyes turned a bright blood red as he bared his fangs. "You were the one."

Bakura nodded "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that little angel precious to you too?" He shrugged "My apologies." Yami stepped forward, raising his swords high. Bakura laughed "Oh come now. You can not possible be serious." He pointed to his tail. "Dragon, remember."

Yami smirked. Pride and vengeance coursed through his veins. He knew he could win. He would win. "Then you have nothing to loose." Bakura grinned, showing a row of long jagged teeth.

"If you wish for a hasty and foolish death, I will be more than happy to oblige!" Two large wings burst forth from his back as the flesh of his body melted away. Scaled flesh expanded and elongated as his form grew and grew until it took the final form of a white dragon with black fur along it's spine. The dragon grinned down at Yami before lunging with a wide and jagged-fang filled mouth. Yami evaded it, but just barely. The dragon attacked again and Yami had to scramble out of the way of its talons. It was faster than him, a great deal so. Yami's entire focus was on defense and he had absolutely no time to even get in an attack. He tried to make a frantic leap to the side only to be caught by the leg. He was sent flying into the air. Bakura turned up to look at him and opened his mouth. From the back of his throat Yami saw a pail blue light. His eyes widened as shard of thin slicing ice and cold erupted from Bakura's mouth and flew through the air.

A spark of fear jolted down his spine and then he felt pain as something ripped out of his back. He was jolted harshly in the air and brought backward, the ice attack missing him completely. He looked down at Bakura, but found he was no longer falling. He tried to look over his shoulder, but was only able to make out what was behind him with his peripheral vision. Wings. Two webbed bat-like wings. Off to his sides the two swords floated, awaiting his next command. Bakura roared below him and raising his wings, brought himself into the air. Yami turned and dashed upward toward the clouds. He didn't know how he was flying, but it seemed his instincts were taking care of that for him. They soared higher and higher up into the magical cloud cover. Yami smirked when he finally reached it and saw how thick it was. He could barley see even his own hand, and that gave him an idea.

Bakura burst through the clouds not a moment later, but Yami was no where to be seen. He roared again and looked around. The moment he turned his head away a purple sword appeared out of the red clouds and slice down his side. The dragon screamed as flesh and scales tore with surprising ease. Blood began to drip down his side. He turned toward where the attack came from, and another sword took him by surprise. This injury, however, was a great deal more fatal. It sliced into skin and then stopped when it came in contact with the dragon's wing bone. Bakura's body writhed and he tried to angle his neck to stop the blade. From the cover of the clouds Yami glared at the sword and released more energy, commanding it to cut. Before his eyes the sword change shaped, became thicker and longer. It cut the bone cleanly and as the wing fell away Bakura flapped frantically, though it was inevitable. This sheer mass of a dragon could not be upheld with just one wing. His body began to fall and then crashed into the ground below, sending up eruptions of mud. The screams that came from Bakura were enraged and filled with agony. Yami breathed a sigh of relief and then readied his weapons. It the air Yami was smaller and swifter, and he was not about to waist this opportunity. He pressed his hands together and the swords merged into one. He flapped his wings once and then dove downward. His body flew with such frantic speed that the winds going past him stung his eyes. Still he fell and fell and fell. Gaining more speed as he went. Bakura noticed him and opened his mouth to attack again just as Yami spin and sank the sword right between his eyes and down into his skull. All movement prominently ceased. Yami stared down and watched as the life and shock that was registered in Bakura's dragon eyes slowly faded. The long neck slacked and then head slammed to the ground, taking Yami with it. He sighed and managed to slide down the dragon's jaw, dislodging his blade. The sword, upon leaving, immediately morphed into two again.

He looked around. Some of his onlookers were those of Atem's army and other were of Kaiba's. They stared at him with awe and fear. He turned toward them, raising his sword again. Most of the human's immediately dropped their weapons and went running. Only those that were either zombies, goblins, or other of the like growled at him and came charging. He had no time for such weaklings. He easily jumped over them and wish a few harsh beats of his wings he was in their air once more. If he was going to fight, then he was going to take out the enemies major defenses first.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Atem screamed as Kaiba managed to sink his teeth into his neck. Even through the pain his claws dug into Kaiba's body as he sent them spiraling downwards. They crashed into the ground, thrashing and snarling. Their tails beat against each other and each tried to use their body to pin the other. Their wings beat against the earth and air. Atem managed to tear himself away, feeling the taste of blood in his mouth. He bared his teeth and then let loose a searing blast of red fire. Kaiba opened his mouth and a rush of blue flames hit the air. The two fires collided and battled, pressing back and forth as if in a tug-o-war. Both Atem and Kaiba tried harder and harder to make their fire stringer until a sonic explosion happened between them, sending them both flying backward. They growled and moaned as each got to their feet, staring one another down. Their breath shuddered from their trembling and exhausted bodies. The cloud above them began pelting air and booming with lighting.

Atem, while still keeping a watchful eye on Kaiba, surveyed the battle around them. He noticed, with much satisfaction, that many of the people still fighting were his. Then he noticed how an arrow struck one of the enemies shields, but instead of being reflected it pierced right thought it. The thunder boomed again loudly before Atem felt a beam of warmth against his scales. He turned to look upward and saw that the black and red clouds were fading away. Sunlight shown down and the screams and unearthly shrieks of the black magic users could be heard with uncanny clarity.

Atem smirked "It would seem the tide is turning, Kaiba." He frowned, growing more serious. "You have no hope. Surrender the battle, now."

Kaiba growled "Never!" He lunged, nearly biting Yami's shoulder. The two dragons stared one another down. "I will never submit to you. I will never lose to you!" He gripped Atem with his claws and pushed him to the ground. His talons shredded through the scales of Atem's side until Atem turned his body and kicked upward, pushing Kaiba back. For a split second Kaiba's stomach was exposed and Atem attacked. His claws tore at the softer under scales of Kaiba's breast. Kaiba thrashed and clawed, but Atem didn't care. He needed to get under the scales. He needed to get to- his claws finally scraped through bloody under flesh. Atem dug deeper, carving with every swipe. He could feel Kaiba's teeth tarring at his wings. It was bone chilling agony as his brain strived to numb all the pain. Just a little more, just- he felt it, and with one harsh tug he ripped it out. Kaiba lurched and then stumbled back, looking down at the ground. Amongst the blood, death, soil, and rain was a pile of two still beating hearts. Kaiba looked to Atem as the king struggled to get back on his feet. He looking to Kaiba's eyes, but saw no trace of remorse or even fear. Without a second more of delay, Atem opened his mouth and set the hearts on fire.

Kaiba screamed as his body twisted and conformed back to a human state and his flesh melted away in roaring flames. Atem watched him die, took in every sound and detail. He remembered vaguely of when they had been children, but those thoughts vanished quickly. When what little remained of Kaiba was a small pile of smoldering ash Atem rose up and with great relish let out a satisfying roar of victory, which echoed across all corners of the battlefield.

This battle was officially won.

His body shuddered in protest as he morphed back into his human form. He tried to take a step but ended up falling to the ground. He could feel the dry and fresh blood all over his skin. It itched and stuck as he surveyed his wounds with blurred red vision.

"Atem."

Atem's head slowly turned. His mind felt dulled and fatigued. He looked up at Yami as if he were a stranger, his mind in too fogy a haze to immediately recognize him. His heart beat though, filling him with a feeling of comfort and affection. A smile formed his lips "Yami." He blinked. He was hardly able to make out even Yami's face, but he could see the glowing purple light. He frowned and moved to rise to his feet once again but slipped in the blood. Yami rushed forward, catching him. He hugged him to his chest as they both sank to the ground. Atem concentrated on his breathing, though with every inhalation his lungs burned. With a moment of recollection he gripped Yam's arms "Yugi!"

"Is fine." Yami whispered against his ear. Knowing what he was going to ask next he added "I'm fine. Just...rest." Atem felt a hand stroke down his back "The enemy if fleeing as we speak." He smiled. "We have won."

Atem took a moment to understand before nodding "The dead?"

Yami shook his head "I do not know." Atem tried to move again but Yami held him down "You can't even walk just... take a moment, please." Atem felt like he needed to argue. He needed to stand and be a figure of strength for his victorious people, but Yami was right. At the moment he could barely move. Every bone, tendon, and muscle refused to obey and the magic within him felt stressed and chaotic.

He caught a whiff of Yami's scent and inhaled deeply. It smelled different then before, more like spice and earth now. He smelled...wonderful. Atem involuntarily pressed into Yami further and sighed in contentment. Yami smiled as he continued to stroke his back. "We won." He whispered over and over again. "We won."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Finally, the last chapter.

**Dragonbound**

Chapter Twenty Two:

At Last

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi awoke to the sounds of harsh breathing and water droplets. He shifted uncomfortably. His body felt sluggish and as heavy as stone. He opened his eyes, blinking up at the tent ceiling. He heard another sharp intake of breath and a muffled curse.

"Sorry." came Yami's apologetic voice. "It is just that the blood is rather caked on."

"It is fine." Atem replied. Yugi could hear them clearly but didn't see them. He managed to lean up into a sitting position. His mouth felt impossibly dry and tasted disgusting. Water, he thought groggily. He needed water desperately.

"How did you manage to survive a bite to the neck?"

"My dragon anatomy is different than my human anatomy. What seems huge in my dragon form may change to something insignificantly smaller in my human form." Atem chuckled. "I am fortunate he did not damage my ability to breath or speak."

"I could have done without the speaking." Yami answered in a humorous tone.

"Yami? Atem?" Yugi managed to croak out. There was a moment of silence before they entered the tent in one frantic movement through the opening flap. Apparently they had just been outside and it looked as if Yami had been washing Atem's wounds. Yugi's eyes widened in horror as he saw them. He opened his mouth to ask what happened, but his dry throat cause a spasm of coughing instead. Immediately Yami was at his side with a bowl of water, which he helped Yugi swallow slowly. Their faces looked as if they were on the verge of relieved tears.

When Yugi swallowed his last mouthful, he looked to his mates with wide questioning eyes. "What has happened!? You both look-"

Yami rested a hand on his head "Everything is fine Yugi."

Atem smiled as he came to kneel beside Yami "You have been out for a long time little one. How are you feeling."

Yugi frowned "I feel fine. I was out?"

"Do you remember being attacked?"

Yugi nodded "But that doesn't explain why you both look so horribly exhausted. Has there been a battle?"

"A final battle, and a victorious one." Atem nodded "The war has ended as you have slept. In fact," he looked to Yami "Much has happened while you were sleeping."

Yugi looked between them. They both seemed different now, at least with each other. Their composure and easiness with one another along with the seemingly affectionate looks in their eyes. They had changed. Though Yugi was surprised and happy to see it, it still made him wonder what had caused it. He tried to get to his knees, but found his body was still only responding to his wishes with delayed sluggishness. A steadying hand from Yami laid him back down.

"You still need to rest. You have lost a lot of blood."

Yugi blinked up at him and then noticed the new tattoo on his arm. "What is that?"

Yami looked down at it briefly "My contract and right to serve our king. As the fates would have it I am a foretold chosen knight." He looked back at Yugi with a humorous glint in his eye. "It would seem that you have lost your markings as I have gained some."

Yugi leaned up his head and looked down at his body, moving away the blanket. Yami was right, the red marking that had been a symbol of his pact with Gandora were gone. He marveled at his unblemished skin and was taken by surprise when Atem pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now you really do look like the purest angel."

Yugi felt as thoroughly confused as he could possibly be. He turned to his mates "Alright, tell me everything. Everything the happened while I was out."

Atem nodded "Of course, we have all the time in the world."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Atem ran his fingers through his hair. It had been weeks since the war had ended and there were still so many things to be accomplished or rectified. The controversy of whether to keep the barrier in tact or taken down was still a hot button issue that had his people absolutely divided down the middle on the topic. Some thought the barrier needed to be kept in place to protect them from another war with the humans. Others felt that the barrier was what started the war to begin with and that keeping it would only instigate further conflict and lack of understanding. Atem could see either side's viewpoint. He admitted that though he felt new efforts should be made to establish a basic camaraderie, whether through trade or other beneficial means, he worried that humanity, at it's core, would always mistrust and try to eliminate that which it refused to understand. Not to say that this sin was purely only humanity's fault. Atem himself knew that some of his own people shared the same unwavering prejudice. Still, Atem felt that there had to be some common ground for things to build a foundation on, he just didn't know what that was yet.

He rubbed at his eyes as they dropped with sleep. He pushed the papers away on his desk and got to his feet. He needed sleep and the comfort of his mates. He had just exited his private chambers through the secret door, when an heightened awareness assaulted his body. He felt hot and instantly aroused. A small smile curved his lips.

In had taken awhile for their wounds to heal completely, not leaving a scratch on their bodies. In that time all sexual activity had been on a permanent hold. The three of them had also found themselves continuously busy with a multitude of different things after the war. Yugi had been called upon for the aid of wounded soldiers as well as the voice of reason and peace when it came to establishing contact with the humans outside the barrier. Atem and Yami, being King and the Chosen Knight, were required to deal with all issues that now plagued the land and people, which after a war were many.

He could already feel the growing passion that his mates were feeling within his mind. He had a burning pressure and a driving need to find and join them. He ran his tongue over his teeth, which ached to bite into Yami's neck. Though the three of them were mated, Yami had yet to truly have sex with either of them.

"_Come join us."_ Whispered the both of them seductively in his mind.

Atem had never run so fast in his life.

He opened the door to their shared room to find Yugi naked on the bed and Yami bent over his pelvis as he licked a wet trail from the angel's ass to the tip of his cock. The sight was enough for have any rational man gaping in astonished awe. Yugi looked over at him as he smiled. He outstretched a hand "W-We finally found some time alone." He gasped "You h-haven't claimed him yet s-so," his words were lost on a broken moan. Yami lifted his head, smiling with a wet sheen on his lips.

"Our angel had the pleasure of preparing me for you." After he said that, he leaned back down to continue teasing Yugi to the point of desperation. On his hands and knees he was presenting himself in the perfect submissive position. Atem's dragon instincts and need to claim his virgin mate overwhelmed him and before he realized what he was doing he was behind Yami and rubbing his thumb over his exposed anus. This caused Yami to groan loudly, which in turn made Yugi cry out in pleasure.

"_Don't hesitate."_ Atem heard Yami's voice in his mind. _"Take what is yours."_

Atem sucked in a breath. Between his two mates, Yami was definitely the more intelligent and mischievous one. The vampire had figured out long ago how to appeal to Atem's more animalistic side. He gazed down at them in disbelieving admiration. His two mates. One the purest innocence and the other the darkest sin. Both of them momentarily shared a look his way and smiled. Yugi in loving embarrassment and Yami in erotic challenge. His perfectly matched mates.

At the same time Yami took Yugi into his mouth Atem positioned his hips and thrust into Yami's very tight and willing body. The collective groan from all three of them could be heard throughout the entire castle. The mental and emotional bond between them allowed them to hear one another's thoughts, to feel one another's pleasure. This heightened connection intensified every sensation, every caress, and every thrust.

It did not take long for Atem to angle his hips just right so that Yami's body was trembling with exertion as the dragon king slammed against his prostate. Yugi was gasping and whimpering uncontrollably. His little hips thrust up into Yami's sucking mouth.

"Please, please!" He begged over and over again just before he cried out. He came in Yami's mouth with a shiver. The vampire greedily licked away every drop as if it were sweetened honey before moving away.

"Yugi." Yami called in a somewhat strained tone. Yugi opened his eyes to look at his brother, though he was obviously not fully recovered. "Watch." Yami bent his back and slammed his hips backward, causing Atem hips to make contact with a loud slap. The king gasped and then growled as he tightened his hold of Yami's hips.

"Do not challenge me." Atem hissed.

The gleam in Yami's eyes was all to intriguing "Then let's give our angel a good show."

With that Yami's wings seemed to manifest from his body. At the sight of them Atem's own wings seemed to respond. Atem's eyes went wide as his pupils dilated. _"I-,"_ he shook his head as he tried to clear his mind _"I don't want to hurt you."_

"_I'm a vampire."_ Yami shot back _"I would like to see you try."_

Instinct took over as he pushed Yami down into the mattress. His large red wings folded and hooked under Yami's own, keeping him in place as Atem slammed into his with a frenzied and ruthless pace. Yami cried out at the sheer force of it. He pushed back trying to meet Atem thrust for thrust. Atem growled in approval as he bent over Yami's back, his lips caressing his neck.

"Bite me." Yami groaned wholeheartedly "Please!"

Atem opened his mouth and sank his teeth into Yami's neck, piercing skin as Yami practically howled his release. Atem's body felt as if it was on fire as he too achieved orgasm, releasing himself deep within Yami's body. When Atem finally release him and pulled out he turned Yami around. The vampire's eyes were the darkest red as he looked to Atem for permission, his gaze transfixed on Atem's neck. Atem moved his neck to the side, silently offering Yami what he knew he wanted. Yami moved forward slowly and then with absolute precision bit into Atem's neck. He only sank his teeth in just enough to draw blood before pulling back and lapping at trails of blood the dripped down his chest. Atem sighed in satisfaction and then turned looked to Yugi. The angel's face was a bright pink, but his erection betrayed his shock at the sight of them.

Atem smiled as he held out a hand "Come here, my mate."

Yugi obeyed. He pressed up against Atem's side, kissing him. Yami did the same, kissing up Atem's neck while Yugi occupied the king's mouth.

Yugi broke their kiss long enough to whisper "I love you. Both of you."

Atem smiled down at him as Yami turned to do the same "We love you too." Atem spoke for both of them. Yugi could only grin before leaping at both of them and causing them to fall to bed again, ready for another round.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_**El Fin**_

A/N: I had plans for the final chapter to feature Yugi conceiving a child to which both Yami and Atem were the fathers, and yes I would use logical biology to explain this event. However, after the results of my poll were in it seemed that a very large number of the readers for this story did not wish for 'mpreg' to be the ending. STRONGLY did not wish it, as a matter of fact. Thus, the ending was changed to this. I apologize to those readers in the past who messaged me and who I told the ending would be possibly a mpreg. Regardless, the story is finally complete. Thank you all for your copious patience and faithful support. I hope the story was to your liking and that you will, if you so choose, read some of my other works and enjoy them as well.


End file.
